


Cause you're a sky full of stars

by FlowersOnMyMind



Category: Daredevil (2003), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AndrewGarfieldIsOurSpiderman, Angst, Daily Bugle, Drama, F/M, Language, M/M, No scars Wade, Possible Future Mpreg, Protective Avengers, Sexual Content, Slash, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersOnMyMind/pseuds/FlowersOnMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come. It's been three years since the events of the first story. Peter has been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Wade is still a mercenary. When Peter returns home will he and Wade rekindle their broken relationship or ignore what they feel for one another? It would be hard with Taskmaster and Doc Ock running about.</p><p>UNDER MAJOR REWRITE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Cause you're a sky

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey! Here is chapter one! I have to say I don't really care for the first few chapters. I'm sorry, but I will do my very best to perfect the story.~

Peter Parker had a great life. He truly did. He had the best family in the world, which by the way, is the Avengers. He had great friends, and he graduated college about six months ago, which was a year early. He just turned 21 years old.

Oh, and he is Spiderman. Ever since Fury came up to him three years ago in front of the library and offered him a job, he has been going on missions. At first, while he was in college he only went on a few, but then after he graduated he went missions left and right. 

And where does his parents think he is? Well, after graduating he told his parents he was staying London for a little while. But he would be back and living with them in no time. That was about eight months ago. Peter thanked God that they never found out about this. He knew one day they would, but until then he had missions to do. And it hurt him more than anything that he started lying to his family again, but he was helping people and doing good. 

Currently he was in a villain’s base in Germany. His assignment was to steal some serum from Taskmaster. No one knew what it did, but if Taskmaster wanted it so badly then it couldn’t be good. 

He wasn’t alone. His faithful friend that sometimes comes along on his missions was with him. His name is Matt Murdock, A.K.A. Daredevil. Nick Fury recruited him right around the same time as Peter, even though Matt was much older than him. He had just turned 31. 

When Fury introduced them and told them that they would be working together once and a while, it threw Peter off. This man was supposed to watch his back, but how could he do that when he couldn’t even watch his own. The man is blind! Matt proved himself though. He was an excellent fighter, even better than Peter. 

It was currently 5 in the morning. Fury sure did know how to pick a job for them, didn’t he? Peter rounded the corner, sneaking a peak, and seeing two men stationed one either side of the door. And behind that door was Taskmaster. There was a clacking sound from behind Peter, but he didn’t need to look to know it was Matt. Matt walked passed Peter and out in the open where he was seen by the two guards. 

“Excuse me? Can I a blind man get a little help around here?” He asked them. 

He and Matt both were in civilian clothing. Fury had picked Peter up when he was out eating dinner with Gwen in a small pub in London and Matt was out with his girlfriend, Elektra. He wouldn’t really be able to fool them into believing that he is blind in his Daredevil uniform anyway. 

“How the hell did you get in here?” One of the guards yelled. 

The both rushed to him, one grabbed his arm and that’s when Matt smirked. He thrust the end of his cane in the man’s stomach and turned around quickly to punch the other’s face. He flew back into the wall, hitting his the back of his head and falling to the ground unconscious. The man, the one he hit in the stomach, was down on his knees, gasping for breath. Matt kicked his face, knocking him out. 

“You can come out now, Pete.”

Peter made his entrance, “No matter how many times I see you fight, it still amazes me.”

Matt chuckled, “I am pretty amazing, aren’t I?”

“No one likes someone with a big ego.” Peter said as he bent down next to one of the guards and pulled the key card out of his pocket. 

“I don’t know, Elektra likes me pretty well.”

“She’s just pretending.” Peter said in a serious tone, even though he was teasing the other man. "She really wants me."

Matt’s smirk fell from his face, “Not cool.”

It was Peter’s turn to chuckle. 

“Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

When Peter slid the card into its place on the right side of the door, a little light lit up green and the doors slid open. They stepped inside the room. There were giant crates stacked on each other all around the room. There was a loud, maniac-sounding laugh from above them. Quickly looking up, Peter saw Taskmaster standing atop the crates. 

“It’s been a while Peter Parker. Who’s your friend?”

“Matt Murdock at your service.” The blind said man said with confidence. 

“Ah, yes. The Daredevil.” Taskmaster said. 

Grinning Matt said, “Didn’t know I was that popular.” 

Taskmaster jumped down from the crates and quickly swept his leg out. 

”Jump!” Peter shouted to his friend. They both did. 

Peter jumped high in the air and tried to kick the villain in the face, but he was too fast and grabbed Peter’s ankle. He swung the Spider around and threw him. He hit the crates.

“Peter!” Matt shouted. 

“I’m fine!” Grunted Peter. 

Taskmaster ran towards Matt, throwing punch after punch. Matt dodged every single one. 

Suddenly music was playing and it took Peter a second to figure out it was his phone. He got it out and saw it was his Pops calling. He contemplated answering it. His parents always freaked when he didn’t answer. 

“Hello?” He asked.

“Peter, hi, how are you, son?”

“I’m fine, but um, hey I can’t really talk now, Pops.”

“Oh alright. This won’t take long. I just wanted to remind you that the banquet is tonight." As Peter listened he watched Matt fight off Taskmaster. 

“And your dad is giving a speech and everything. He would really like it if you were there.” His Pops said. 

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.”

Steve sighed, “Peter, you didn’t come home for Christmas. We haven’t seen you since the summer.”

Peter winced. That was eight months ago. Had it really been that long? 

Matt finally swept his cane and knocked the villain off his feet.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. We gave you a lot of time to sort things out, son.” He was talking about Wade. “We let you stay in London after you graduated, but I think its time you come home. You need to be with your family. We miss you.”

Peter swallowed hard, “I know. I’ll be home soon. I promise. I just won’t be able to make it tonight, okay?”

“Will you really be home soon?” Peter heard the desperation in the older man’s voice and it broke his heart. 

“Take your time. I’m not struggling or anything!” Grunted Matt.

“Who was that?” Steve asked.

“Oh, it was just coworker. He’s carrying a huge stack of textbooks.” 

Peter had told his parents he had gotten a job at the library. He did, for a bout two months, before his Fury started giving him more and more missions. His parents still think he works at the library.

“I’ll let you go. Please come home soon.”

“I will. I love you. Tell dad I love him too.”

“Peter!” Matt yelled.

Peter quickly hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. 

Matt twisted the villain’s arm behind his back and held him down. Peter took the chance and jumped in. He quickly searched the pouches on Taskmaster’s belt until he pulled out a small vile filled with a maroon liquid. 

“Think I found it.” 

Taskmaster suddenly thrust all his strength up, throwing Matt off him. He kicked Peter hard in the stomach. As Peter went down the vile flew from his grasp. Taskmaster caught it before it hit the ground. Matt tried to punch him, but the villain kicked him in the face. Matt went down as well. 

Taskmaster then ran from the building. Peter went after him. But he was nowhere to be seen. 

Peter groaned. Fury was not going to be happy about this.

Walking back inside he helped Matt to his feet. 

“You okay?”

Rubbing his sore jaw, the older man said, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. He got away?”

Sighing Peter replied, “Yeah.” 

“Dammit!” Matt cursed. “What now?”

“We go report to Fury. He’s staying not too far from here.” They were in London. “We get the lecture of the century and then I have a party to get to.”

 

After Steve hung up the phone, the Avengers looked at him with hope in their eyes’. 

He shook his head. 

Tony threw back the rest of his drink. 

“Didn’t expect the kid to come home anyway.” He said as he stood to refill his glass. 

“He said he would come home soon though.” Steve pointed out.

“He’s been saying that the last eight months!” 

“We will see Young Peter at the gathering tonight?” Thor asked from his seat in the recliner. 

“Afraid not.” Steve said. 

“This is all Wilson’s fault. He screwed Peter up.” Clint said, his fists going tight. 

“But Young Peter and Wade Wilson belong together.” Thor pointed out. 

Clint quickly stood, “If they belong together, then why did he break our kid’s heart? You saw how messed up Peter was after that!”

“Clint, calm down!” Natasha scolded him. 

“We just have to hope he comes home this time.” Bruce stated. 

This is why they needed Peter to come so badly. He was the glue that kept them together. 

Across town Wade had just arrived back home from a job. He was covered in blood – not his own – sweat and dirt. 

Fury had invited him to this stupid banquet thing tonight. He really didn’t want to go, but if he didn’t he knew Fury would be angry. And usually Wade didn’t care, but Fury gives him jobs to do, which means, he gets paid. 

Wade has gone on so many jobs the passed two and a half years he could stop being a mercenary and live like a king the rest of his life. 

It wasn’t easy at first, and sometimes it still gets to Wade; the breakup. He still wears the necklace he had given to Peter. He only takes it off to shower. It kills him to think about the boy. So, why does he keep wearing that stupid necklace?

Sighing he shed his clothes and stepped inside the shower. He still had many hours before the banquet, but he was dirty, and needed a few good hours of sleep.

 

After Fury yelled and cursed at them for a good hour for letting the villain escape, they each got a flight back to their homes. Matt lived in New York, but Peter still lived with Gwen in London. She was in her senior year of college now. 

He rushed home and packed everything he could fit into his suitcase, backpack, and duffel bag -which was just about everything- and took a jet back to New York with Fury. There was no way he was missing this party. He had let his family down too many times to count. But he already decided that he wasn’t going to tell anyone he was coming home. It was going to be a surprise. Because he didn’t get any sleep last night he slept on the way there. 

When they landed Fury said, “We’ll get him next time. He’s one sneaky son of a bitch.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“See you tonight?”

“Yes sir.” 

They shook hands. 

Peter cursed himself though when he realized he couldn’t go home and get dressed. J.A.R.V.I.S. would alert his parents. 

That’s when he thought; Harry.

And that’s how he ended up on his best friend’s doorstep. Jim answered the door. 

“Ah, Master Parker. It’s a pleasure to see you. I wasn’t aware you were back home.”

“Hey Jim. Just arrived about an hour ago. Is Harry here?”

“In his room.” He said with a nod. 

Peter walked passed him, sat his bags down by the door, and rushed up the stairs. He was suddenly excited to see his best friend. Arriving at his mansion just made being back home more real. 

He opened the door without knocking. 

“Excuse me, do you know where I can find my best friend?” He said. 

Harry quickly looked up and with a huge smile on his face jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck. 

“Pete! I had no idea you were coming home!” 

Peter hugged back just as tight, “It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Don’t tell anyone. My family doesn’t know. I’m going to surprise them at the banquet tonight.”

“That’s great man. So, you wanna stay here or…”

“Well, I can’t really go home and get ready. So, please?”

Harry laughed, “No problem.” 

 

Across town Tony was struggling to get his stupid bow tie right. Steve chuckled and batted his hands away and began doing it for him.

“Do we have to go?” He whined like a child. 

“Yes,” Steve said sternly, but with a smile, “We do. You’ve worked so hard on your speech. It can’t be for nothing.”

“I miss him.” Tony said with a solemn look.

Steve’s smile fell, “I do too. I was really hoping he would have made it tonight.”

He finished with Tony’s tie. 

“Ready?”

“Tony grumbled a response. 

 

“How do I look?” Peter asked as he stood if front of Harry. Harry sat his book down on his stomach, “You look really good.”

Peter was wearing a black tux with his hair styled up. 

“Thanks. Okay, so I’m heading out.”

“Be back before midnight and if I find out you drank one drop of alcohol without me, you’re grounded!” Harry joked. 

Peter laughed, “Goodbye Har.” 

Traffic was pretty bad. Looking at his watch he noticed the banquet had started almost 20 minutes ago. He sighed heavily. At this rate he would be faster on foot. He handed the taxi driver a $20, not caring about the change and got out of the taxi. 

He was only about three blocks from the building where the banquet was being held. 

 

Meanwhile inside the building the Avengers sat at a round table at the front, by the stage. 

“And now Tony Stark will deliver a speech.” An elderly round man said from the podium on the stage. 

Tony stood, adjusting his tux jacket. The room roared with applause. He rolled his eyes. He only stood up! Nothing special! Had these people never seen someone stand before? He walked up stairs that led to stage, and stood behind the podium. He took his speech cards out and sat them on the podium. 

 

Peter ran through the doors, man by the next set of doors stopped him. 

“Name please?”

“Peter Parker.”

The man looked at the list. 

“I’m sorry, but you aren’t listed.”

Peter was about to argue when he heard a familiar voice, “He’s with me.”

Matt walked over, using his cane, moving it from side to side. 

“And you are, sir?”

“Matthew Murdock. And Peter Parker, here, is my date.”

The man scanned over the list before saying, “Okay. Go in, both of you.”

Matt wound his hand around Peter’s upper arm and Peter led them inside. 

“I didn’t know you were coming.” 

Matt shrugged, “You never asked.”

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. When he looked up he saw his dad on the stage. 

“Well, I would start off by introducing myself, but you already know who I am. That’s right, I am Iron Man.”

There were few chuckles from the crowd. 

“It’s been a while since I have stood in front of a crowd like this and gave a speech. I’m not really sticking to the cards. But when do I ever? I’m supposed to say a speech about how us, Avengers, are happy to protect the city; the world.”

He cleared his throat, “And we are. We wouldn’t ever let giant lizards vaporize the earth or anything. The truth is,” He looked up at the crowd. He made eye contact with the one person he wanted to see more than anything in the world 

He was silent for a long time. He knew Steve wore a worried look. 

“Th- the truth is…”

Peter smiled at him; a huge smile where the corners by his eyes crinkled and Tony could every single one of teeth. He watched his son give him a small wave. 

“The truth is, we care about you so much.” He wasn’t really speaking to the crowd anymore, but to Peter. “We are so glad you are here, that you made it tonight.” He realized what he was doing and quickly finished, “And we are glad to be here. Thank you. Good night.” He got down from the stage. 

It was silent for a second or two before everyone stood and clapped their hands. 

Matt went off to the bathroom, so Peter quickly pushed his way through the crowd. Tony walked passed his husband and friends. Father and son met in the middle and embraced one another tightly. Steve’s smiled so big. He was in shock; no one was expecting Peter to show up. 

Tony held onto Peter for dear life. He brought a hand up to the back of the boy’s head, holding him closer. Steve walked over when they parted and held Peter just like his husband had. Each Avenger took turns hugging the boy. 

“You said you couldn’t make it.” Tony said. 

Peter shrugged, “I know, but then I decided who needs sleep and I got on the next flight here.”

“Well, we’re glad you’re here.” Steve said. 

“How long are you staying Young Peter?” Thor asked. 

Peter thought for a moment, “For good.”

“Really?” Steve asked, everyone’s eyes wide with shock and hope. 

Peter nodded and his parents hugged him again. 

Fury walked up to them, "Nice, uh, speech, Stark." 

"Thanks Fury. I practiced it in the mirror every morning." 

Peter had missed his dad's dry humor. 

Fury turned to him, "Peter Parker," He held his out and Peter took it. "It's been a long time since I last saw you." 

Peter grinned, "Yeah, a long time." 

After his family and Fury spoke for a few more minutes they went to sit down at their table. He sat down between his parents. A few more people gave speeches, after that everyone ate and talked. 

The boy was conversing with his family about London when someone walked up behind him. “Peter Parker, it’s nice to see you again.”

Peter looked around, “Hey Matt. We were together, like, 30 minutes ago.” He stood.

“I know, but the people at my table are so boring.”

“Oh, um, everyone this is my friend Matt Murdock. Matt, this is my family.”

“Nice to meet you.” Steve said as he held his hand out. Matt didn’t acknowledge him, so Steve made a face that said, ‘Okaaay then.’ 

He didn’t have his cane, but he did have a pair of sunglasses on. 

“What’s with the shades, man?” Clint asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“Already drank too much, you know? Headaches are a bitch.”

Clint laughed, “Sure are.” 

Peter was amazed. Did his family really not know he was blind? 

“I’m exhausted. I might head home in a little while. I had a pretty rough night, if you know what I mean.” He nudged Peter's shoulder. 

Peter laughed, “Yeah. I do.”

“Mr. Murdock, do you want to dance?” A girl asked.

Matt gave out a small sigh, but turned to look at the young girl with a smile, “Sure.” 

“Nice meeting all of you.” He said with a nod, “I’m coming for you next, Peter.” He joked and then left the girl. 

“How do you know each other?” Steve asked once Peter sat back down. 

“We have the same friends and we just hit it off and became good friends.”

“Just friends?” Natasha smirked as she sipped her champagne. 

“Yes, just friends, friends as in no romantic feelings. That would be totally disgusting.”

“So, have you been dating?” She entwined her fingers together and rested her chin on them. 

He grabbed a flute of champagne off a tray when a waiter walked by. And downed it in one gulp. His parents weren’t too happy about that, even though their son was of age. 

“Me? Dating? No.” He said. 

“Why not?” She asked, in a whiny voice. 

“Because.” He shrugged. 

“Because why?”

“I don’t know! No one has peaked my interest yet. And I'm just happy with my life the way it is now.” 

That was a lie. Peter only wants Wade. Even after all these years, Peter was still hopelessly in love with him. With time, though, the pain in his heart got better. It still killed Peter whenever he thought about the older man. But the pain was dulled for now. 

“Well, Matt was cute. From what I could see anyway, but he looked a lot older than you.” She said.

“Was he really already hungover?” Steve asked. 

Peter smiled. He wasn’t going to tell them he was blind. He wanted to see how long it take for them to find out. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” 

Standing he said, “I’m going to the restroom.” 

He wove his way through the crowd. Glancing back at his family he saw Tony stand up and hold his hand out for Steve. Smiling, Steve took it and Tony led him to the dance floor. 

Peter smiled. He was so busy watching his parents’ dance he wasn’t watching where he was going. He crashed right into someone. Looking at the man he crashed into he saw that when he bumped into him he caused the man to spill champagne all over the front of his tux. 

Peter quickly grabbed napkins from the table beside him and started dabbing the man’s jacket. 

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going and-”

“Peter?”

Peter’s heart clenched in his chest at that voice. He forgot how to breathe. And when he looked up he saw the man he had wanted to see for years. 

“Wade.” He whispered.


	2. I'm gonna give you my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I had the first three chapters written, but I just about re-wrote them because I just got so excited and rushed through them, making A LOT of things happen in the chapters. And I don't want to rush through this story. I want to make it the best I can.~

Wade arrived just in time to see Tony walk up on the stage. He looked around trying to figure out what made Tony trail off. He couldn’t see anything. Wade just figured he was staring at Steve. During the speech Wade downed two flutes of champagne. He couldn’t help but to think how boring this all is. Everyone was talking and dancing while he just stood by the table full of champagne. 

He had just grabbed another and took one sip before someone crashed right into him. 

“I’m so sorry!” 

Wade’s heart jolted hard in his chest. 

“I wasn’t watching where I was going and-”

“Peter?” Wade asked, even though he didn’t need to. He knew that voice anywhere. 

“Wade.” Peter whispered. 

Wade’s eyes were just as wide as the younger man’s. He hadn’t seen in him since that dreadful evening three years ago. And seeing him now made all of those feeling rush back, not like they left or anything. 

“Hey.” Wade said and couldn’t help but to smile. Peter just had that affect on him. 

“Hi.” Peter said softly. He noticed his hands were still on Wade’s chest. He quickly withdrew them. 

“Sorry about your tux.” He said, practically shoving the napkins into his hands. 

Wade wiped the wet spot lightly, not really caring about it. He was too busy staring at the beauty in front of him. 

Peter had matured a little over the years. He could still easily be mistaken for 17 or 18 years old. His hair was styled up like it always had been; it was just a little shorter. His build seemed a little broader, it was hardly noticeable, and he seemed to have a tad more muscle. But nevertheless, Peter was the most beautiful person in the world to Wade. After all these years Peter still made Wade feel the same.

“Um, well, uh, how have you been?” Peter asked, looking at the ground, biting his lip. 

‘No, baby, please don’t do that. Not the lip thing. Ugh! You know that drives me crazy!’ Wade thought.

“I’ve been good. Really busy, with jobs, you know. How about you?”

Peter nodded, looking up, “Yeah, I’ve been pretty busy. I graduated last year. But I’ve been living in London still. Gwen and me still live in our little apartment,” Peter smiled, thinking back to his friend. He really did miss her, London, and Barbara. 

“Oh yeah? That’s cool.” Wade almost sighed in relief. He was scared Peter was going to say something along the lines like, “Oh yeah, I’m married to this super rich hot guy and we have like two kids already and I’m super duper happy.” 

But just because peter didn’t mention it, doesn’t mean that he wasn’t with anyone. He could very much so have a boyfriend. The thought alone gave Wade an icy cold feeling in his chest. 

They stood in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. 

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Wade said, “I heard your dad’s speech. It was um, it was good.”

Peter nodded, “It was. He kind of cut it short, I think, because he saw me. It threw him off. I told them I wasn’t going to able to make it tonight. I surprised them by being here tonight.” 

Wade grinned, “Yeah, you were always so full of surprises.”

Peter bit his lips again. He was about to speak when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, “Hey Pete.” Matt began, “I was wondering if you wanted to dance or something.”

Wade frowned. Was this Peter’s boyfriend? He looked older than Wade! The thought of Peter being with someone made Wade’s heart constrict painfully, but this is why he broke up with him. So that Peter can have a better life. And this Matt character looked like he was well off. 

“Oh, yeah, sure, but in a little bit.”

“Okay. When you’re ready come and find me.” He left, without as much as acknowledging Wade. 

“He’s crazy.” Peter said as he let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Is he as bad as me?” Wade grinned. 

“No one is as bad as you.” Peter teased. He bit his lip again, because he realized he and Wade were flirting. They couldn’t do this. Not after all these years of pain and suffering. 

“Don’t do that.” 

Peter looked up at him with his big brown eyes, “Do what?”

“Bite your lip, like you’re doing now. Stop that.” 

Before Peter could even ask what he was going on about Wade said, “If you keep doing that,” He was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating on what he should say. “If you keep doing that then, I’ll drag you off to the restroom and have my way with you.” 

Peter’s heart constricted in his chest, not like before, not like when he saw Wade. This was unbearable. Why would Wade talk to him like that? He closed his eyes and in a soft voice said, “You can’t say things like that, Wade.” He opened his eyes; “You have no right to talk like that to me, not anymore.” 

The raw emotions in Peter’s eyes made Wade want to collapse to his knees. 

Peter began walking and as he walked passed Wade, Wade grabbed his arm. Peter quickly looked at him. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s just, you can’t say things like that to me and not expect me to....” Peter trailed off and Wade really wanted to know what he was going to say. Maybe Peter and his boyfriend weren’t serious.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Wade said, thinking back to his own words as he moved his face closer to Peter’s.

“No, we wouldn’t. It would be a disaster.” He moved closer as well. 

“I mean, yikes, what good would it do?”

“None.” Peter whispered. 

Wade could feel Peter’s breath ghost across his lips. 

Peter couldn’t contain the happiness he felt in his chest. Wade was going to kiss him! After all these years of pain he…Wait, no. He had worked too hard to get where he is now. There is no way in hell he wanted to go backwards. 

Resting a hand on Wade’s chest, he gently pushed him back and turned his head. 

“I can’t.” He breathed. “I’m sorry.” He shook his head and quickly walked away. 

Wade almost shouted, “Peter!” But stopped himself. He almost kissed Peter! How could he let himself lose control like that? He and Peter were talking. Everything was just fine! How could he go and screw it up like that? He broke things off with the boy for a reason! And Peter had a boyfriend! 

Wade was no good for Peter. Peter was too good for him. He deserved better. But whenever he was around him, Wade just couldn’t contain all the love he had for the boy. Love was radiating off of him! He grabbed a flute of champagne off the table and downed it in one go. 

When Peter made it back to the table his Pop patted his shoulder, “You alright? You were gone a long time.”

“Yeah, I talked to some people.”

“You sure? You look a little pale?” He rested the back of his hand on Peter’s forehead. 

“You feel a little warm.”

“I’m fine!” He said a little loudly, making everyone at the table look at him. 

He chuckled softly and grabbed another champagne. 

“You owe me a dance, Parker.” Someone said behind him. 

Peter turned to see Matt once again. Peter couldn’t help but to smile. 

“Of course, Murdock.” He stood and grabbed Matt’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. 

Matt rested one hand on Peter’s hip and the other clasped the boy’s hand. He said, “Sorry, Pete, you’re the girl.” 

Peter rolled his eyes as he rested his free hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Matt asked once they started moving. 

“I literally ran into my ex-boyfriend.”

“Wade, right?”

“Yeah, and we talked, flirted a little and then,” He sighed heavily, “We almost kissed, I think.” 

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I pushed him away though. I can’t go backwards.”

“Yeah, you can’t. He hurt you so badly. I don’t want to see you like that again.” He laughed, “Get it? See?”

Peter let out a breathy chuckle, “Nice one.”

“Are you going to be okay though?”

Peter rested his forehead on Matt’s chest and groaned. 

“I don’t know. I think so. Just seeing him again made me feel things I haven’t felt in years.”

Matt squeezed his friend’s hand, “Do you want to stay with me tonight? Elektra is out of town. We can watch movies or something.”

“No thanks. I need to be home with my parents.”

“Hey, I’m going to dip you, like in romance movies.” Matt was as straight as they come, but loved Peter a lot. He was Matt’s closest friend and he didn’t want Peter to be sad. 

“What? No, no, no!” Matt moved his hand over the small of Peter’s back. And thrust him backwards, but Peter fought him. They tripped over a combination of both their feet and they went down. 

Peter landed on the ground and Matt fell on top of him. Peter groaned, but laughed at the same time. He laughed long and hard; it caused Matt to do the same. 

“Get off me. I’m pretty sure my parents think we’re about to have sex right here.”

“Okay, ew.” He pushed himself up and held his hand out towards Peter. Peter took it and Matt hauled him up.

“That’s enough dancing for one night.” Peter said as he adjusted his tux jacket. 

“Yeah, I’m exhausted. I’m going to head home. Keep your phone charged. I’m pretty sure Fury is going to be calling soon.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me.”

“See ya Pete.” 

Peter walked back to his table and took his seat in between his parents again.

“You two looked pretty cozy.” Teased Natasha. 

Peter rolled his eyes again. 

 

Wade was brooding. Yes, brooding in his spot next to the champagne table. When he saw Peter and Matt walk out hand in hand he was fuming. When Matt put his hands on Peter Wade had to fight the urge to march over there and punch this so-called Matt in his face. 

He drank so many flutes of champagne he lost count. He kept picturing them kissing. If they did that Wade would have no control over what he would do. He continued to watch the two men talking as they moved to the music. 

But when he saw them fall and Matt land on top of Peter, and Peter laughing hysterically he saw red. He tried looking away, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. Wade walked out into the crisp cool night air and hailed down a cab. He couldn’t stay there a second longer and watch Peter be happy with someone that wasn’t him. 

 

Peter let out a small sigh as he rested his chin his hand, he was fighting so hard to stay awake. 

“You okay Peter?” Steve asked. 

“Just tired.”

“Well, let’s go home then.” His Pop rubbed his back. 

“No, you guys stay here. I’ll go. All my things are at Harry’s and…” His phone dinged, signaling he got a message. 

Looking at it he saw it was from Harry. 

‘I had Jim take your things over to the tower. I figured you would want to be at home tonight.’ 

“Never mind, Jim brought my things over to the tower.” 

“Great, let’s all go home.” Tony said, loosening his bow tie. 

In the limo ride home Peter rested his head on his dad’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Tony looked down at him and wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulders. Peter adjusted himself, so that he was tucked into his dad’s side. Steve smiled at the sight and rested a hand on Peter’s knee and gave it a loving squeeze. Peter really had missed his parents. He didn’t care that he was 21 years old. He still loved being with his parents like this. 

 

Peter pretty much relaxed over the next few days. It was nice waking up to his Pop making breakfast, Thor drinking right out of the coffee pot and telling war stories in his boisterous voice, Clint and Natasha bickering about whose fighting moves are better, and his dad picking on poor Bruce, who would be buried in his notes. 

He went out jogging with his Pop one morning, he helped his dad in his lab, he hung out in Bruce’s lab, he sparred with Natasha, and let Clint show him how to shoot arrows – even though Clint’s been showing him since he was just a kid – and he sparred with Thor. He and the God talked a lot too. 

Peter hadn’t realized how much he missed this. And that’s why when his phone buzzed during breakfast – after he saw it was Fury - he groaned loudly, making his family look at him with questioning looks. 

“Sorry, Harry text me. Jim forgot one of my bags at his house. I’ll be back later.” He didn’t want to be in the tower at all just in case J.A.R.V.I.S. overheard. Before his parents could say anything he was out the door. 

“Hello?” He said once he was out on the street. 

“Parker, I have an assignment for you-”

“I just got home Fury.”

“Crime isn’t going to wait till you take a nap, Parker.”

Sighing he said, “I know, I know. What is it?”

“We think we have a lead on Taskmaster. I’ll send you and Murdock the details.”

With that said he ended the call. 

Peter groaned again, as he put his phone in his pocket. 

“You okay?” 

Peter turned around quickly.

“Are you stalking me?” Peter asked. 

Wade chuckled, “Don’t flatter yourself, Parker.”

“Then what are you doing in front of the tower?”

Wade stuffed his hands in his pockets and did an awkward shrug, “Can’t a guy just take a nice stroll?”

Peter couldn’t help but to smile, but it fell when he realized he had told his family that he was going to Harry’s. He had no intention of doing so. He guessed he would take a walk around Central park a couple of times. But then that just leaves the non-existent bag he supposedly left at Harry’s. Harry is actually out with Gwen right now. Great. 

“What’s up with that face?” Wade was closer to him now. 

“What face?” Peter asked as he took a step back. 

“The face you make when you’re over thinking something.”

“I just told my family I was going to Harry’s because I left a bag over there and I didn’t.”

Why did Peter tell Wade all of that? Its none of Wade's business. Peter was none of Wade's business, not anymore. 

“Then why did you tell them that?”

“Why so nosey?” 

“Fine, don’t tell me. Be secretive Petey.”

“Why are you here?” Peter finally asked. “And don’t say you’re just taking a stroll.”

Wade shrugged again, “I don’t know.” That was a lie. He just needed a dose of Peter. 

“If you want,” Wade began, “You can stuff some of my clothes into a bag and play it off as yours.”

Peter looked at him, trying to figure out what the hell Wade was up to. You can’t just break up with someone and then three years later act as though everything was fine. 

“Why?”

“So, you don’t get in trouble with your-”

“No, why are being nice to me?”

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he said, “Because, because, can’t you just let me help you?”

Peter looked back at the tower, before looking to Wade. “Okay.” 

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” Wade asked as they began walking.

“No.”

“Then why are you keeping things from your family? You said you wouldn’t ever do that again.”

“I only kept being Spiderman and being with you secret.”

“Well, they know you’re Spiderman. So, um, does that mean you’re seeing someone?”

Peter stopped walking, and Wade turned around to look at him. Peter looked at the sidewalk, “I really don’t think that’s any of your business.” 

“Right.” Wade winced. “Sorry.”

They began walking again, in silence this time. 

When they stopped in front of the oh-so familiar apartment complex, Peter has been in so many times, he asked, “You still live here?”

“Yeah,” Wade said, “I’ve lived here almost nine years. It would be too hard for me to leave.”

Peter’s heart rate quickened. He hadn’t been in Wade’s apartment since the night Wade broke things off with him. 

As they rode in the elevator, Wade’s heart raced as well. He and Peter were going to be alone in his apartment. What if he can’t control himself? He would have to. Peter has a boyfriend. Wade’s hands shook as he unlocked his door. As he stepped inside he flicked the light on. Once Peter stepped inside he looked around and with a chuckle said, “Everything looks exactly the same.”

“Well, I like it this way.” 

Peter took his hoodie off. He only wore it to hide his web shooters, but he had a long sleeved shirt on, so the hoodie was kind of pointless. It was just a precaution. He hung it up on the hook by the door. 

“Do you want something to drink?”

“No thanks.”

“So, um, I’ll go get the bag and stuff.” Wade said awkwardly. 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll be here.” Peter replied back just as awkward. 

Inside his bedroom Wade found a small black duffel bag at the bottom of his closet. He ripped the zipper open quickly and threw a few t-shirts inside. He had to get Peter out of here as quickly as possible. Just knowing that he was in the next room was driving him crazy. 

When he walked back out into the room Peter was standing in the same exact spot where Wade left him. 

“You could have sat down, you know?”

Peter looked at him, “Oh, well, um, it’s okay.”

“Here.” Wade held the bag out to him. Peter reached out and took it. Their fingers brushed as Peter took the bag from him. A shock went through Wade’s arm. He –for just a brief second- wondered if Peter felt it too. But Peter gasped and that told Wade everything he needed to know. Well, didn't it? No, it couldn't have. Peter seemed happy with his boyfriend. 

They made eye contact. When Wade looked into Peter’s innocent baby brown eyes, the younger man bit his lip and it was all over for Wade. He couldn't have Peter here another second. He would lose it. 

“You, um, should leave.” He said brokenly. If Peter didn’t get out of here soon then Wade would lose all of his control. And that couldn’t happen. 

Peter looked at him with an almost sad expression. So Wade said quickly, “I have to get ready. I have a mission.” That was a lie. 

“Right, okay.” He turned his head so he didn’t have to look at the older man. “Um, thanks for this.” He picked the bag up. 

“I’ll bring it back later, um, in a couple of days.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be here by then.” 

Once Peter left the apartment, he leaned on the wall, outside the door, heavily. He willed for his heart not to jump out of his chest. His legs felt weak and even though he was happy, he wanted to cry. 

Even after all these years, why does Wade still have this affect on him? 

 

As soon as the door closed Wade fell onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. He shouldn’t have brought Peter here. But he is the merc with the mouth. He just had to open his stupid big mouth and offer to help the kid out. 

He just can’t control himself around Peter. Peter made him feels things no one else ever had, or ever will. But this is wrong. He can’t act on his feelings. He broke up with Peter for a reason and he planned to stick to that reason…even if it slowly killed him. Peter had a boyfriend…He was happy with someone else. Wade saw how happy Matt made him at the banquet. 

 

When Peter got home everyone was gone, except for his parents. They were sitting on the couch, Steve had the remote in one hand and Tony was on his phone. 

“Hey Kiddo.” Tony said. 

“How is Harry doing?” Steve asked. 

“Huh? Oh, he’s fine.”

“You okay, Pete?” Tony asked him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? I think I’m just still getting used to the time change. I’m going to shower and go to bed.” He said quickly and walked to his room, leaving his parents staring after him in confusion. 

“He’s acting weird.” Steve stated.

“Ya think?” Tony said sarcastically. 

“I think we should talk to him.”

“Naw, just give him some space.”

“We’ve given him space for the last three years.”

Tony looked up from his phone to look at his husband, “We can talk with him tomorrow.” 

 

Wade invaded Peter’s every thought. Peter doesn’t remember getting in or out of the shower. He lied in bed for hours, staring up at the ceiling, in which he couldn’t even see, since it was pitch black in his room. If he closed his eyes then he would see Wade’s face, but if his eyes stayed open he would Wade too. It drove Peter crazy. God, he still had to give Wade his things back. 

He had laid the bag on top of his desk as soon as he got home. And that’s where it stayed, no matter how much Peter wanted to open it and look at Wade’s clothes. And as creepy as it sounds, he wished he were wearing one of Wade’s t-shirts. He used to love to wear his boyfriend’s shirts. They were bigger on him and smelled of the older man. 

How pathetic is he? Sighing he rolled over on his side, facing the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Let me know what you think!~


	3. 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for the long wait! I have literally re-wrote chapters 3 - 6 at least three times -_- And even now as I post chapter three, I'm scared I'm rushing things and that is one thing I can't stand doing. I just get so excited and rush through to all the really good parts. So, I'm sorry if you all think this is rushed. I'm doing my best.~

The next day Wade contemplated on texting Peter. Just to tell him that he would be home if he wanted to drop his things off. But how would that make him look; too eager to want to see Peter or pathetic, because he still had the boy’s number?

He decided against it all together. He didn’t need to text Peter. He would just wait until he got here, whenever that would be. He even had said he would come by in a couple of days. That didn’t mean the very next day. 

 

“Master Peter,” J.A.R.V.I.S. began evening while the Avengers and him were sitting around the living room, “There is a Matt Murdock here to see you.”

“Send him in.” 

The doors slid open and in walked Matt. 

“Hey Matt.” Peter said as he stood and walked over to him. 

“Hey Pete.” He looked up, “Everyone.”

“Hi Matt,” Steve said, “How are you?”

“I’m good. Thanks for asking.” He turned his attention back on his friend, “I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. You, uh, weren’t answering your phone.” 

They had planned this, Matt coming over and inviting Peter out. Fury was sending them on a mission. It was a simple drug cartel job. It wouldn’t take that long. It was a ‘filler mission’ as Fury had put it, until they get another lead on Taskmaster. 

“Yeah, sure.” He looked back to his parents, “Do you mind?”

“No, go ahead.” His dad waved him off. 

“What time will you be getting back?” Steve asked. 

Peter opened his mouth, but Matt said, “Most likely tomorrow sometime.”

Peter looked to him, “Why?” He had to play dumb, at least a little. 

“I was hoping we could watch some movies or something.”

Peter teased, “Like a sleepover?”

Matt shoved his shoulder, “Shut up, Parker.” 

Laughing he said, “Just let me go get a bag.” 

An awkward silence fell over the room. Matt stood, straight with his hands clasped together in front of his body, while the Avengers sat quiet in the living room. He was dressed smartly in one of his expensive suits. He had just gotten out of the firm. 

“So, Matt, what do you do?” Bruce asked.

“I’m a lawyer.”

“Interesting, what kind?” 

Just as he was about to answer Tony stated, “A lawyer, huh? Damn, well you must be at least 26. Am I right?” 

“I just turned 32.”

Tony and Steve shared a look. One that said, “Why the hell does their son like older men?” They just didn’t want the next man Peter brought home to be in his fifties!

Peter came out of his room with his backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Ready?”

Matt nodded and they all said their goodbyes. 

Now an hour later they were walking through an old broken down hotel downtown. 

“I am seriously taking some vacation time after we catch Taskmaster.” Matt said. 

“Yeah, well, it look me, my family, and Wade a while to catch him last time we dealt with him.” Peter told him. 

Matt groaned softly, “Villains suuuck.” 

Peter shushed him. They were trying to sneak up on the drug cartels, not say, “Hey! We’re here! Come out and kill us!” 

They were on the ninth floor now and still haven’t found out where the cartels were. There were only three more floors to go. On the eleventh floor they found them in some ballroom. Why a ballroom was on the eleventh floor, they didn’t know. 

Inside the room there were men walking all over the room, one was counting money, one was sorting, others were going around the room carrying huge boxes full of packages of white substances. 

The two heroes quickly whispered a plan of attack.

“Whoever knocks out the most men buys the other a drink?” Matt propositioned.

“Deal.” 

Peter scaled up the wall, and crawled inside the room on the ceiling while Matt just waltzed in like he owned the place.

Honestly, this whole operation only took about ten minutes to close down. It was a fairly simple mission for the duo. Peter jumped down soundlessly behind two men, punching one and kicking the other’s head. 

“Two down!” He shouted at Matt. 

Matt quickly tripped one and punched him in the face. Another ran at him he grabbed the man’s arm, snapping it over his knee and throwing his cane, going through a man’s shoulder and pinning him to the wall. 

“Three for me!”

Peter ran and jumped high in the air, kicking two in the face. 

“Four!”

“Seven!”

“Ten! You owe, sir, me a drink.” Peter announced. 

Matt groaned exasperatedly, “Fine! Let’s get out of here.”

 

They shared a drink later on that evening in some small sports bar. Matt talked about Elektra and the mission they had just went on. Peter was a little on the quiet side, which made Matt address the issue. 

“Okay, what’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re quiet, and I know you usually are, but you haven’t said one word since we got here. What’s wrong with you?”

“Just thinking.” 

“About?” Matt pushed. 

“I think I should tell me parents about S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I’ve lied to them before and I told them I wouldn’t again. I’m the world’s worst son.” He sighed heavily as he leaned back in the booth. 

“No, you aren’t. You’re doing a lot good with what you are doing. Your parents would blow things out of proportion, right?”

“They would totally freak.”

“Well then don’t tell them. And even if you do, then you’re almost 22 years old. You’re a man for God’s sake! You make your own decisions.”

“I don’t know,” Peter groaned, “ And everything with Wade. I don’t know what to do about anything. I feel like my life is slowly falling apart.”

“You just have a lot on your mind with your parents, and Wade and Taskmaster.”

“I love being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., but sometimes it’s just too much.”

“I hear ya, man. I barely get to see Elektra and the firm has been nagging me.”

“Maybe, I can retire? Can I retire at 21? I need to talk to Fury.”

“Well, if you retire then I retire. Elektra has been begging me to. But I didn’t want to give anyone else the pleasure of being your partner.” He teased. 

Peter grinned, “Same here. No one else could put up your blindness.” 

Matt threw his head back and laughed. 

“So, after we get Taskmaster, we retire?”

“We retire.”

They held their mugs up and toasted. 

 

Days later Peter was awoken by Thor crashing through his door – literally – and in his boisterous voice said, “Young Peter the Octopus man is attacking. We must fight! Join us!” He then left. 

Peter leapt out of his bed, shedding his clothes and donning his suit. When he walked out into the living room everyone was checking their weapons or finishing putting their suits on. 

“What’s going?”

“Dr. Otto Octavius tested his robotic octopus-like arms last week. There was an explosion in the lab and he lost all control of them. The arms have a mind of their own.” His Pop said. 

Clint slapped him on the back, “Just like old times, huh kid?”

 

Out on the street, down town, they saw Doc Ock rampaging through cars. When he started throwing people Peter was the first to jump into action. His webs caught them and left them dangling from buildings and light posts. 

It was chaos from that point on. 

Doc tried throwing a taxicab at a small blonde girl, who was crouched behind a mailbox crying. Clint got to her just in time, Hulk catching the car a mere foot from them. 

Doc reached out and grabbed hold of Nat and threw her into Steve, they were sent crashing to the ground. 

No matter what approach Peter took Doc Ock was smarter and stronger. He glanced over at his fallen family members. Just as he helped the last person in sight to safety his spidey sense went off. Quickly turning around he saw Doc Ock moving in on his dad who was helping Steve up from the ground. 

Peter ran as fast as he could and pushed his parents out of the way. Doc Ock’s robot hand grabbed him up, making him yell out. 

His hold on him tightened, squeezing the air from his lungs. 

“NO!” Tony yelled. 

Peter closed his eyes tightly, and tried to find breath. There wasn’t any. It could not end like this. He started seeing black dots and for a moment he wondered what his family was thinking. He was going to die keeping secrets from them. 

 

Wade had just woken up and made him a huge bowl of fruit loops when he heard the shouts and crashing sounds. 

“What the hell?” He muttered as walked over to the window. 

He saw a man with robot octopus arms fighting the Avengers and…Peter. He pressed himself up against the window watching. Peter was safe, making sure people got to safety. 

Wade watched in slow motion, as Doc Ock got closer to Iron Man and Captain America. 

“C’mon Cap, c’mon Stark.” He muttered. 

But then suddenly Spiderman came out of nowhere and shoved them out of the way. Peter was in the madman’s clutches. 

“No!” Wade yelled as he stumbled back from the window and ran into his room. 

He had to get to Peter. 

After throwing on his Deadpool attire he grabbed up his swords, which were right by the door, and left. 

He pushed passed people out on the street, fighting the current. Jumping up on and upturned cab, he ran up it and jumped in the air, sword raised. He sliced through Doc Ock’s arm. 

He screamed as it fell to the ground. 

“You will pay for that!” He yelled. 

Wade ignored him and ran straight for Peter. 

“Peter? Petey, hey, talk to me.” 

Peter was gasping for breath. 

“Took you long enough.” Peter choked out. 

“Sorry, there was traffic.” Wade grinned. 

He helped Peter stand, the injured man had to lean on him. Wade had an arm wound around his waist, supporting him. 

After a few moments of the Avengers attempting to stop the mad doctor, he fled. 

Steve and Tony rushed over to their son. Tony and Wade immediately made eye contact. Steve cupped his son’s masked face in his hands, “Peter, are you okay?”

Peter leaned his head back, making Steve’s hands fall away. “I’m fine Pop. Just a little winded.”

“What the hell are you doing here Wilson?” Clint demanded as he stormed over to them. 

“I live right down the street. When I looked out and saw Petey here getting the life squeezed out of him I thought I would help.”

Before Tony or Clint could yell at him Steve said, “Thank you, Wade.” And he meant it from the bottom of his heart. Wade saved his son’s life. 

“Yeah,” Breathed Peter, “Thanks.”

Wade adjusted his hold on him, tightening it. 

“Okay,” Tony stepped forward, taking Peter from him. He leaned on his dad heavily. “You can go now.” 

“Bye Petey!” He called as he began walking back to his apartment. 

Peter’s heart was racing. Wade just saved his life! And yes, Wade has done it dozens of times in the past, but it still made him fall in love him a little more each time.

When they got back inside their home Steve gently helped Peter sit on the couch. Bruce got him a glass of water, while Tony got him an ice pack – or three- and Steve was fussing that he needed get his suit off and let them see the damage. Clint was grumbling about Wade showing up and Natasha was vowing to end his life. Thor was the only one that was not fussing over Peter or hating on Wade. 

“Guys, look, I’m fine. I’m just a little bruised. I’ll be fine in a day or two. I feel fast, remember?” 

“How are you about Wade seeing Wade after so long?” Steve wondered aloud. 

Peter shrugged one shoulder, “I’m fine, really. I’m glad he was there, if not I would probably be dead right now.” 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, “I’m glad he showed too.” He caressed his son’s face, examining a cut along his jaw line. 

“Yeah,” Tony said arms crossed over his chest, “How convenient the mercenary just sp happened to live right down the street from where we were fighting Octopus Man.”

“He really does live right down the street, dad.”

“He does, Tony. I’ve been to his apartment before.” Steve added. 

“Wade Wilson looked well.” Thor said, earning glares from Clint, Tony, and Natasha. “You must contact him Young Peter.”

“When pigs fly.” Tony snorted. 

“I um, already thanked him for saving my life, Thor.” Peter told him. 

“No, you must contact him and lay the past to the side. You are meant to be together, I know it.”

The Avengers, minus Bruce and Steve, tore Thor a new one for saying something so horrible. Steve did not want Peter to get hurt again, but there was no point and complaining about Wade and throwing empty threats around. Bruce felt the same as Steve did. 

Peter leaned back in the couch with a small sigh as he listened to his dad and Clint go on and on about Wade. It was going to be a long day. 

 

A couple of days later, a couple of hours before dinner, Peter decided to take Wade his things back. His dad was in his lab – and had been all day and Peter suspected all night – and his Pop was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. 

He looked over at the newspaper his Pop was reading. The headline said; DOC OCK. He squinched his eyes, trying to read the first lines of the paper. 

‘Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius, of Ozcorp, tested his robotic octopus-like arms on Tuesday June 6.’ Peter couldn’t read much after that. He picked out a few words, like, “Explosion,” and “infused.” 

“Any sign of Doc Ock?” He asked.

With a sigh Steve said, “No.” 

“He’ll turn up sooner or later. They always do.” Tony said, making his appearance for the first time in almost 24 hours. He was in a black wife beater and dark gray sweatpants. His hair was dirty and there was dark grease smudges on his arms and face. 

Opening the fridge he grabbed a plastic container of blueberries and a water bottle. 

“I’ll be in my lab.” He ruffled Peter’s hair as he walked by him, and kissed Steve’s cheek. 

“Is everything okay, Peter?” Steve asked him, putting the paper down. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m going to hang out in the city today. So, I’ll be gone a while.”

“Okay. Will you be back for dinner?”

“Um, yeah. Most likely.”

“Be careful.”

“I will.” He got up and brushed his teeth before grabbing Wade’s bag from his room. Sneaking a glance into the living room he saw his Pop was buried in the newspaper again. 

He rushed to the door, and with a quick, “Bye Pops.” He left. 

The whole way to Wade’s apartment all Peter could do is worry. What if they almost kiss again, but this time actually kiss? Peter didn’t know what he would do. 

He walked down the hall to Wade’s apartment and knocked. The door opened a minute later. 

“Hey,” Wade straightened up when he saw the younger man. 

“Hi. I brought your stuff.” He held the black bag out to him. 

Wade gently took it from him. 

“Thanks.” 

They stood in silence for a while. 

“Listen I was-”

“Do you-”

They said in unison, and then chuckled. 

“Let’s go somewhere.” Wade said. 

“Okay.” Peter said immediately and scolded himself. Eager much?

Wade dropped his bag inside his apartment. Once he made sure he had his phone, wallet and key he closed the door behind him. 

Peter wondered why he wasn’t telling Wade ‘no’. He should. This is wrong. But nonetheless he followed Wade to the elevator. 

 

At first it was silent, the ride in the elevator, when they got out on the street and walked a little ways. 

Finally Peter broke the silence, “Where are we going?”

Wade shrugged before saying, “We could go to Central Park or…we could get something to eat…”

“Central Park sounds nice.” 

So that’s where they went. The rest of the walk there was pretty much silent. For the time in Wade’s life he had no idea what to say. Maybe this was a bad idea? He had just wanted to spend more time with Peter. 

When they got there they saw there was a fair of some sort. There were rides, food stands, games, and little kids eagerly pulling on their parents’ hands. 

“I could really go for giant pretzel.” Wade stated hands stuffed in his pockets. 

Peter couldn’t help but to smile, “Yeah, sounds good.” 

They ate and did some small talk, Peter talking about how school went and Wade about his missions. Peter, being the ‘little kid’ he was, got so excited and dragged Wade over to some of the game booths. 

Wade didn’t mind one bit. It was refreshing to see Peter so happy. 

It was dark by the time they moved on from the games and to the rides. Neon lights were everywhere and lit up everything. They rode the bumper cars, Ferris wheel, and finally the merry-go-round. That was Wade’s favorite part of the night so far. 

Wade climbed up onto a fierce looking tiger while Peter got on an old brown faded bear. They were beside one another. Wade never in a million years would have climbed onto this plastic, paint-chipped tiger, but it was just because he was with Peter. Peter made him do silly things. 

It started moving and cheesy circus-sounding music began to play, lights flashing. 

Peter got so tickled by this. He just couldn’t believe he was doing this right now. He laughed as he held onto the pole. 

Wade looked over at him and took in his beauty. Lights lit up his face as he laughed, the corners by his eyes crinkled and Wade could see almost all of his teeth. In this moment Wade knew he was still in love with the younger man, well he already knew that, but he realized breaking up with him had been the biggest mistake of his life. He was more in love with Peter than he had ever been. 

After the two-minute ride ended they climbed off their animals and walked around a little more. Peter got a glass bottle of Cherry Coke and Wade got some cotton candy, which he finished within seconds. 

Wade stopped walking, which made Peter do the same. He turned around to look at him. 

“I’ve had a lot of fun.” Wade admitted, “Probably the most fun I’ve had in three years.”

Peter didn’t say anything, instead he glanced down at the ground. 

Wade stepped closer to him. “I’m glad we went out tonight.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Wade leaned his face closer. 

“Maybe we can do it again?” 

Peter leaned in as well. “Sure.”

Their lips touched and both men felt dizzy. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, Coke bottle still in one hand. Wade’s hands found their way to the shorter man’s waist and pulled his body against his own. 

The only reason they parted was because it began to rain. They looked up at the sky at the same time before laughing as drops fell onto their faces. 

They didn’t release one another, even as they looked at each other. 

“I’m going to be really cliché and kiss you in the rain.” Wade told him with a huge grin. 

Peter didn’t have time to reply. Wade dove in, crashing his mouth onto Peter’s. Everything around them disappeared, the rain, the carnival, and people shrieking and shouting about the rain. It was just the two of them. 

They ran almost all they way back Wade’s apartment, holding hands. They giggled and smiled at how silly and childish they were acting. 

Once inside Wade released Peter’s hand and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged with a big fluffy black towel. 

“Here.” He held it out to Peter. 

“Its okay, Wade. I’m already wet. I might as well get home.”

“No, you’ll get sick. Take a hot shower and I’ll give you some clothes until yours is dried.”

Peter had a short internal battle with himself before taking the towel from the older man and going into the bathroom. Inside he peeled his wet clothes off and winced when his wet shirt wiped over his bed. 

Stepping under the hot stream he sighed. It felt like Heaven. 

Wade walked in, making Peter jump slightly. 

“Just getting your clothes.” 

Wade kept his head down, trying with all his might not to glance over at Peter. There was no curtain, but a glass door, and it was see-through. It was fogged a bit, thank God. 

He left quickly left and put the younger man’s clothes in the dryer. He leaned heavily on the machine, raking his fingers through his hair. 

What was he thinking? Peter Parker is in his shower! He’s naked, and wet, and….And Wade really needed to stop thinking about that before he gets a problem downstairs. 

But shit, they kissed, a lot! Wade didn’t know what that meant. 

Sighing he went into his room and got a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt for the younger man. 

He walked into the bathroom oblivious to the water not running anymore. And there stood Peter with just a towel around his waist. His body seemed dry, but his hair was still wet, dripping down onto his shoulders. His eyes were slightly wide, before he looked down, biting his lip and trying not to blush.

That was it. This just adds to the list of times Wade Wilson lost all control around Peter. 

He dropped the clothes and stepped forward, cupping Peter’s face in his hands and kissing him hard. Peter brought an arm up to drape loosely around Wade’s neck, his other hand gripping the towel tightly around his waist. 

After many minutes of Wade mapping out every inch of Peter’s mouth with his tongue, he reached down – never breaking the kiss- and ripping Peter’s towel off and tossing it to the ground. He then rested a hand on the small of his back, bringing him closer, until Peter’s naked body was pressed to his clothed one. 

Peter moaned into Wade’s mouth. And that did it. Wade brought his hands down to the back of Peter’s legs. 

“Up.” He said, barely taking his lips off of Peter’s. Peter obeyed, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist. Wade walked them out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and finally laid Peter down on his bed. He lay down on top of him. As he sucked Peter’s neck, Peter undid his belt, and pants. 

Wade suddenly jerked his body up off him, and he, as quickly as possible, undressed. As soon as he dropped his boxer-briefs he was back on Peter. He dropped his body down on Peter’s, both men groaning at the impact. 

Wade blindly reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He ripped it open with his teeth. He slid it on. 

“Do you need me to prepare you?”

Honestly, Peter would have liked to been prepared, you know, since he hadn’t had sex in three years, but he shook his head. He needed Wade and he needed him now. 

Wade slid into Peter slowly. The younger of the two squeezed his eyes shut and pulled at Wade’s hair with one hand and with the other, clawed at the spot between Wade’s shoulder blades. 

Once he was all the way buried inside the other man, Peter brought him in for a bruising kiss. Not breaking the kiss Wade pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in. 

They both moaned into the kiss. 

Their only thoughts were; that it had been too long. Three years is a long time being away from the one you’re meant to be with forever. 

“Wade.” Gasped Peter, and fueled Wade’s thrusts. They became faster, harder, because it made Peter gasp and make the noises that made Wade go crazy. 

Peter pulled at Wade’s hair and clawed his back, making Wade groan out his name. A small smile appeared on Peter’s lips, but it only lasted for just a second, because Wade thrust into him again. This time it made him scream out. 

Wade grinned to himself. He found Peter’s prostate. He angled himself and hit that spot over and over.

“Wade.” Peter whispered. Wade knew that whisper anywhere. It meant Peter was going to come. 

They both came, screaming. Wade buried his face in Peter’s neck as he thrust through his orgasm. Peter laid there, his body oversensitive already. It had been a long time since he felt like this. 

Once they came down from their high Wade pulled out of Peter, making them both wince from the sensitivity. He threw the condom in the wastebasket, and grabbed up a shirt from the floor. He cleaned their chests and stomachs. 

He then laid down besides Peter. 

‘I lost control. I knew I would, somewhere in the back of my sick and twisted mind I knew I would lose control. I was okay with that. He’s just so beautiful. I’m selfish. I don’t want him to be with anyone else, even though he deserves so much better than me.’ The though of the Peter being with anyone besides him drove him crazy! And he managed to fuck up Peter’s relationship with Matt. The question was, what was Peter thinking right now?

As Peter lay next to Wade he thought, ‘I just had sex with Wade Wilson. Oh my god! I had just had sex with Wade!’ He quickly sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He hated himself. 

“Peter-”

“We just had sex.” 

“Well, yeah-”

“Oh my God.” Peter groaned. 

“Just listen to-”

“I have to go.”

Before his feet even touched the ground, Wade was pulling him back down by his wrist. 

“Just stay with me.” Wade pleaded. He knew how pathetic he sounded. Peter probably wanted to go over to Matt’s and cry to him. Then Matt would come over here, wanting to beat the living shit out of him.

“I can’t.” Peter whispered almost painfully.

“Please.” 

It was quiet for a long time before Peter said, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I know this is rushed, but I just feel like this is how Wade and Peter would do things.~


	4. 'Cause you light up the path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope this chapter is okay. I had the idea in mind for a while, but I don't think it came out quite right.~

At first they didn’t speak, just laid together. Wade was the first to break the silence. 

“Are you going to tell me why you lied to your parents?”

No.” Peter said, with a teasing smile on his lips. He couldn’t help it. Wade made him happy.

Wade rolled over on his side, propping his elbow up and resting the side of his face in his hand. 

“Why not?” He caressed Peter’s cheek with the back of his hand. Peter closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. 

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I said so.” Peter smiled again. 

“God,” Wade said breathlessly taking in Peter’s features, “I missed you.”

Peter opened his eyes, “I missed you too.” 

Wade continued to stroke Peter’s face, taking in all his beauty. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against his. It started off slow and sweet before it became too much for either men. And Wade was now on top of Peter, rocking their hips together. 

They had sex again. This time they both fell asleep afterwards, in a mess of tangled sheets. 

Hours later Peter saw the sun coming up. Great, his parents probably called the police, SH.I.E.L.D., the FBI, and the CIA. But for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He hadn’t been this content in years. 

“Stop thinking.” Wade mumbled into his neck. 

Peter grinned, “Sorry.”

Wade picked his head up, resting his chin on Peter’s chest, his body laid on top of his. They just looked at one another until Peter bit his lip and looked away blushing. 

Wade groaned, “I told you to stop doing that. Looks like we’ll just have to have a round three.” 

He pushed himself up on his hands and knees and crawled the few inches up Peter’s body and kissed his lips. 

When they parted Peter said, “S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“What?” Wade grinned. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. I’ve been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. That’s why I have been lying to my parents.”

“How long?” Wade asked, still hovering above him. 

Wade couldn’t even register this. He knew Peter risked his life bringing down criminals on a daily basis as Spiderman. But S.H.I.E.L.D. dealt with complete and utter psychos. 

“Three years. While I was still in school I probably went on ten missions. But since I’ve been out its probably been closer to thirty, maybe more.”

Knowing that the passed few years Peter has been sent off to only God knows where made Wade’s skin crawl.

“I already told myself I was going to retire after I finish this last mission.”

“What’s the mission?” Wade asked wearily, wondering if he could handle anymore. 

“Taskmaster has this vial full of some kind of serum. We have no idea what it does, but it can’t be good. I have to get it and take him down.”

“I’ll help you. I don’t like you taking on Taskmaster. He’s ruthless.”

Peter grinned, bringing a hand up and caressing Wade’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Wade leaned down and kissed him again. 

 

They never discussed what this all meant or the past. They ate breakfast and laid down in Wade’s bed again for a while. They talked and laughed and shared kisses. Wade fell asleep during the movie they watched cuddled up on the couch. They had decided to watch The Breakfast Club just because it was a great movie. 

After the movie was over Peter decided it was time for him to leave. His parents were probably freaking out right now. He left a note for Wade and then left. 

When Peter finally arrived home it was a little after one in the afternoon. Pop was sitting down on the couch while Tony was pacing. When the door slid open Steve quickly got to his feet and Tony turned around. 

“Peter,” Steve sighed in relief as he and Tony walked over to him, “We were worried.”

“Even though you’re an adult now, you need to tell us where you are. You could have been lying around in some gutter dead for all we know! Where the hell were you?” Tony asked angrily. 

“I stayed with a friend last night. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I didn’t plan staying out all night. I got caught up in the rain. I’ll tell you next. Promise.” He kissed both their cheeks before walking passed them to his room.

Tony and Steve stood there for a moment. Their son hasn’t kissed them since he was little. 

“He seems…” Steve looked for the right word.

“Happy? Giddy? Charismatic? Content?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Do you think he’s high?”

“Tony!” Steve scolded, “Of course not! Peter would never even think about doing drugs!”

“Well, what happened to make him like this?”

“I don’t know, but I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.” 

“That’s probably because he hasn’t been truly happy in a long time.” Tony commented. 

“So, I guess we shouldn’t question it then.” 

“Guess not.” 

Peter fell down on his bed with a smile on his face. Last night had been the best night he had in a long while. Even this morning was perfect. Although Peter had no idea what this all meant. He and Wade have been broken up for years. Was this all just a one-time thing? No, it couldn’t be. But what if it was to Wade? Wade had told Peter he had missed him. Did that mean nothing? 

Even with all these questions banging around in his head he smile never faltered. He slipped into a peaceful sleep. Last night’s events had left him exhausted. 

 

“So, you’re the girl?” Matt asked. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Will you stop saying it like that?”

“Okay, okay, sorry. You’re the…bottom?”

“Yeah. But that isn’t important right now. Did you not hear that I slept with Wade – twice!”

“I heard, it’s just I don’t know what to say. You suffered for years after he broke up with you and now you’re back together?”

“No,” Sighed Peter, “We didn’t talk about the break up or us being back together.”

“Does he want a friends with benefits type thing? Hell no. He can’t treat you like that.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard from him all day.” Peter was lying in his bed. It had been hours since he left Wade’s. It was close to dark outside. 

Just then his phone lit up and Peter took it away from his ear to see that Wade had text him. 

“I’m going to call you back, Matt. He just text me.”

“Good luck. And you know I can kick his ass if you need me to.”

Peter smiled, “Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”

He opened the message and it said, _Dinner tonight?_

Peter bit his lip as he replied back with, _Sure. Where?_

_You know where…_

Peter smiled again, _What time?_

_7._

Looking at the clock on his nightstand he saw it was 5:30. Setting his phone down he got up and threw on some clothes; a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark gray long-sleeve shirt, and of his course black converse. 

He fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, grabbed his phone and wallet. 

“Hey,” He said getting his parents attention as he walked into the living room, “I’m going out. I’ll call if I’m going to be late or something.” Was he going to stay over at Wade’s again? 

“Where are you going?”

“Out with a friend.” Peter said, and quickly walked over to the door. “Love you.” He said over his shoulder. He then left before anything else was said. He took a cab to the small hole in the wall Chinese food place they had their first date. 

Leaning against the wall outside he closed his eyes as he thought back to his parents. They were bound to find out eventually. It was just a matter of time. He was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and now seeing Wade behind their backs. He felt as though the world underneath him were giving out and everything around him and crumbling to the ground.

“You shouldn’t stand out on the street in New York with your eyes closed.” Someone said in his ear. Peter grinned, opening his eyes and looked over at Wade was leaning with his shoulder on the same wall as him. “Someone as pretty as you would get snatched right up.” Wade continued. 

“Is that a compliment?”

“You look very beautiful, as always. _That_ is a compliment.”

“Thanks.” Peter blushed, looking away. 

Wade draped an arm over the younger man’s shoulders, “C’mon, I’m starving.”

They walked into the restaurant and managed to sit in the same booth they sat in their date first date. They ordered too much food and may have laughed a little too loud. But it didn’t matter that they had three to-go boxes and earned glares from everyone around them. 

“Can we get ice cream?” Peter asked once they were walking out on the street. 

Wade adjusted the plastic bag containing meals for the next couple of days. “Sure.” He smiled over at the younger man and threw an arm over his shoulders. 

They got ice cream, Peter vanilla and Wade some weird concoction of chocolate ice cream and all sorts of candies. Who’s the childish one now?

They ended up finishing their treats on a bench in front a magnificent fountain in the park. Peter ended standing, ice cream long finished, and walked over to the fountain, arms crossed over his middle. What was he doing here? He screwed up three years of getting over this man and in just a matter of a week he slept with him twice and gone on two dates with him. 

He felt Wade come up behind him, he rested his hands on either of Peter’s upper arms. Peter felt lips graze over the groove of his neck. 

“Come home with me.” Wade mumbled against his neck. It tickled Peter. He leaned his head over to the side, exposing more of his neck for Wade. 

“I can’t.” He whispered closing his eyes. 

“Please, come home.” Wade mumbled There were two meanings to that sentence. 

“O-okay.” He stuttered. His knees felt weak and he had chill bumps. Those were just few of the things that Wade did to him. 

 

They had sex again. And then lay in bed watched a couple of movies while they ate the leftover Chinese food. They never discussed what was happening between them. As if they just pushed it aside for the time being. 

They were in the middle of Weekend At Bernie’s when Peter’s phone vibrated on the nightstand. 

Peter reached over and when he looked at it he saw it was Pop calling. He motioned for Wade to be quiet. 

“Hey Pop. No, I’m not coming home tonight. I’m staying with a friend. Just watching movies. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye.” 

“Papa’s boy.” Wade said once Peter hung up. 

Peter grinned, “What can I say, I am.” 

Instead of saying another word Wade pulled him closer. 

As they lay together after making love later that night Peter spooned against Wade, Wade’s arm draped lazily over the younger man. 

“I’m going to tell you something.” He said, messing with the man’s fingers mindlessly. “I haven’t,” He swallowed hard, “I haven’t had sex with anyone…since you.” 

Wade’s heart did that fluttering thing like you hear about cheesy romance movies, “Well, I’m going to tell _you_ something.” He paused choosing his words carefully. “You’re the only person slept with in the passed four years.”

Peter grinned; thanking God Wade couldn’t see his face. 

Wade was overjoyed that no one else has seen or heard Peter like he has. And he didn’t care how possessive it sounded, but Peter was his.

No more words were spoken. They fell asleep completely content. 

Peter and Wade slept in until late the next day. Peter stayed with him the whole day. They watched all three Back to the Future movies before Peter decided he needed to get home. 

Once again he returned home with such happiness in his chest he thought it would burst. He walked in with a huge grin on his face and kissed his parents’ cheeks. 

“Hey.”

“Um, hi son.” Steve said bewildered. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Tony flat out asked. 

“Nothing. Can’t I be happy?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a small bottle of apple juice he twisted the cap off and took a sip. 

“Peter, we wanted to talk.” Steve informed him. 

He stopped in the middle of the living room and looked to his parents.

“Okay. What’s up?”

“Are you okay? We’ve noticed you’ve been happier, but it just happened all of a sudden.” 

Chuckling Peter said, “Guys, I’m fine.” 

He walked into his room where he fell down on the bed with a sigh, like they do in cheesy romance movies. But he just didn’t care. 

“He’s up to something.” Tony said, going through notes on his tablet. 

Steve set the newspaper down, “I know. I’m beginning to worry and that upsets me. I shouldn’t be worried that our son is happy.”

“I’m not worried about him being happy, I’m worried that it happened so fast.” He said not taking his eyes off the device in his hands. “I know just what to do next time he leaves the house.”

“Really? What?”

“Follow him.”

“Tony!” Steve scolded. “We can’t do that!”

“Of course we can. We’re the Avengers. I’m pretty sure with the six of us we can follow a 21-year-old kid around.”

“I don’t like this Tony.”

“Oh come on. You want to know what’s making our boy so happy so suddenly, don’t you?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Then there you go. Discussion over.”

Steve knew it was a bad idea, but no matter what he said Tony would go with or without him. 

 

Peter’s phone rang close to 5 the next evening.

“Hey Matt.” He smiled.

“Hey Pete. Haven’t heard from you a few days. How are things going with the ex?”

“They’re great.” Peter smiled.

“That’s good. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with Elektra and me tonight? You can bring Wade.”

“Um, sure. Sounds fun. I’ll give him a call.”

“Okay. See you tonight. Bye.”

Wade immediately agreed to go for two reasons, One; he didn’t like Peter being around Matt and Two; he got to spend time with Peter. 

It was close to 7 when Peter went out into the living dressed in dark blue jeans with his black converse and navy blue long sleeved shirt. 

“I’m going out. I’ll be back later.” He said. 

“Okay. Have fun!” Tony called.

As soon as he was out of the door he got onto his phone, “Peter just left.”

“Rodger that.” Clint said back. 

The Avengers all hopped into Tony’s limo and followed the cab Peter had gotten into. It pulled in front of some small bar downtown. Peter got out of it and disappeared inside, the Avengers waiting a moment before going in after him. 

They sat in a booth across the room in a dimply-lit corner. It was dark throughout the club, so that helped them. They sat somewhere where Peter couldn’t see them, but unfortunately they couldn’t see Peter either. The club was packed with people dancing, or grinding and gyrating and thrusting. 

“Damn,” Clint cursed. 

“Hold on, I have another idea.” Tony said digging around in his pockets. He pulled out a small round black device, the size of an M&M. 

“This will let us hear everything Peter says.”

As a waiter walked by Tony literally grabbed hold of his arm and said, “I’ll give you three hundred bucks if you put this somewhere around this guy.” He held up his phone and flashed a picture of Peter. 

The waiter, confused, asked, “Uh, Why?”

“Really? I just offered you three hundred dollars and you’re questioning it?”

“Um, okay.” He said taking the chip and looking at Peter’s picture again. 

Glancing around the bar his eyes landed on the Peter across the room sitting with an older looking man and a beautiful woman. 

On his way over them he grabbed up a shiny napkin dispenser and pressed the bug onto the side. He laid it down in the center of their table. 

“Anything to drink?”

“Three beers.” Matt said. 

The waiter nodded and left. 

Elektra grabbed a napkin dispenser to look at her lipstick. She was about to set it down when she noticed the small black thing in the corner. Taking a closer look she recognized what it was. Setting it down she took her phone out and quickly typed out; _There’s a bug on the napkin dispenser._

She flashed it at the two men and their laughter died down. Peter grabbed the napkin dispenser and took a very closer look at it. He saw the initials TS. He was so angry. His parents were spying on them. Do they know about Wade? No, his dad would have blown up. 

Taking Elektra’s phone he typed, _It’s my family._

It was Matt’s turn to take his girlfriend’s phone, _Let’s have a little fun, shall we? Scare the shit out of them._

Peter nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wade walk into the bar. He quickly motioned for Elektra to go to him. If his family was somewhere in the bar he didn’t want them to see Peter willingly go up to Wade. 

She jumped up and went over to him, “Hi,” She smiled, “My name is Elektra. I’m Matt’s girlfriend. We’re sitting over.” She pointed to Peter and Matt, “But when we sit down you can’t say a single word.”

Wade opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the woman. 

“Peter’s family bugged the napkin dispenser, so we’re going to have a little fun with them.”

Wade chuckled softly and smiled. He followed her back to the table. He kissed Peter’s cheek. 

Peter grinned and let out a loud groan, “Damn, I am getting laid tonight!” He slapped the table to show he means business. “It’s been like two days since I had sex. That’s the longest I’ve gone in the passed three years!”

Wade grinned. This boy was amazing. 

 

Across the room the Avengers sat with their eyes wide and mouths agape. 

“Turn it off, Tony.” Begged Steve. “I don’t want to hear anymore.”

“So, the kid’s happy from having sex. I mean, no big deal, right?” Clint asked.

“No big deal!? What if he gets pregnant or some disease?” Steve asked. 

They continued to listen wearily.

 

“You’ve already slept with half the people in this bar, Pete.” Matt stated with a teasing smile. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Pete.” Elektra said naturally, “If you can’t find someone then you can just join Matt and me for the night.” 

The men at the table had to do everything they could not to burst into laughter. 

With an arm around his girlfriend Matt said, “Yeah, that was fun the other night. You are always welcomed to join us.” 

This went on for a little while longer, them talking about sex and threesomes before Peter said, “Do either of you know where I can get some good coke. My dealer is back London.”

Wade bit the inside of his cheek. This was getting good. He hid his face in the crook of Peter’s neck.

“Oh, yeah! I know just the guy! He’s amazing. Best coke you can get in the city!” Matt said happily. 

 

Steve was about in tears hearing all of this. What happened to make their baby this way? And who the hell is that woman offering herself to Peter like that? Tony had never been more disappointed in his entire life. Thor didn’t quite understand about this _coke_ , Bruce sat with a permanent blush on his cheeks, and Natasha and Clint sipped their beers quietly as they tried to process all of this. 

After a few more minutes Peter spewing out horrible things he go up, taking the bug with him as he walked through the club. He pushed through the crowd of dancing people until he found his family’s table. 

He dropped the bug into his dad’s half-empty glass of amber liquid. They all looked up at him quickly. 

“Peter, we can explain…”

“I hope this all taught you a lesson. I bet I gave each and everyone of you a heart attack just now with all the bullcrap stories I told. I can’t believe you! Why would you do this?”

“We just wanted to know where you run off to all the time. We barely see you and you hardly talk to us!” Steve explained. 

“Peter, we are so sorry.” Natasha said. 

Peter shook his head, with an expression that said, ‘I’m done.’ 

“I won’t be coming home tonight. In fact,” He raked his hand through his hair roughly, “I won’t be home for the rest of the week. I really need some time to myself to get over coke problem and I might need to join a sex addiction support group as well.”

“Peter-” Tony tried, but Peter wouldn’t have it. 

“I’ll see you later.” He walked off, leaving his family heartbroken. 

He sat back down next to Wade and rested his head on Wade’s shoulder. 

“How’d it go?”

“Bad. I told them I wasn’t coming home for the rest of the week.” 

Draping an arm around Peter he said, “Oh, and where ever will you go?”

Peter smiled, “I’m open to suggestions.”

“I have one.”

Peter chuckled. 

A couple hours later they slipped out of the club. Matt and Elektra got into a cab, but not before Matt joked that there was always a special place between him and Elektra for Peter. Peter and Wade took a cab to the tower. Wade waited outside while Peter went up to his room and filled a duffel bag full of his things. 

It was going to be a fun week. 

Once inside Wade’s apartment the older man attacked the younger into a bruising kiss. Peter dropped his bag and Wade immediately took the opportunity to unzip Peter’s hoodie and slide it off his body. 

They broke apart for just a few seconds as Peter began undoing Wade’s belt. 

“Sex addict, huh?” Wade breathed. 

Smiling in triumph as he undid Wade’s belt and jeans, he said “Just when I’m with you.” 

Wade threw his head and let out a dramatic groan, “I’m going to fuck you against this door. And then I’ll pound you into the mattress and then-”

Peter laid his hands on Wade’s bare chest and began walking his backwards, “But first,” He gently shoved Wade back onto the couch, “I’m going to ride you.” 

Wade’s cock twitched. _My boyfriend is amazing. Wait, we haven’t established any kind of relationship yet._ Peter straddled his hips and tearing a condom open with his teeth and he slid it onto Wade. _Well, we’ll just have to talk about it later-oh my God!_ He thought as Peter slid down onto his cock. 

 

Steve had his face in his hands as he sat on the couch. Tony had fixed himself a drink as soon as they arrived home. 

“We’re horrible parents.”

Downing the rest of his drink Tony said, “No we aren’t. We just wanted to know what our kid was up to. We still don’t know!”

Taking his hands away from his face Steve said, “Don’t you feel even the littlest guilty?”

“Of course I do! But whining about what a shitty thing we did isn’t going to help!”

“Do you think he’s okay?”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” 

 

“Oh _God_ babe!” Wade shouted as he gripped Peter’s hip tightly as the younger came back down. 

Peter panted, “Wade, uh!” 

He rolled his hips like an expert. Wade had been inside him more times than he can count and riding his boyfriend was like a walk in the park. 

He ran his hands over Wade’s Greek statue chest. 

“C’mon babe, faster.” Wade pleaded. 

 

“I mean, we don’t know where he is! Is he with this Matt guy, or with Harry or-”

“He’s 21 years old. He’s old enough to do what he wants.” Tony said in a flat tone. 

“How can you say that? I know he’s old enough to make his own decisions, but we didn’t part on good terms. Aren’t you the least bit worried?” 

“I am worried, but if I keep dwelling on the matter, then I’ll go insane!” 

“I want our boy home.” Steve said miserably, leaning back into the couch. 

Looking out the window at the city Tony said, “I wonder what he’s doing right now.” 

 

Peter rammed back down hard and he quickly lifted his hips and repeated the action again and again. 

“Wade.” Peter whispered, telling Wade he was close. 

Wade couldn’t take it any longer. He needed to take control. Quickly flipping them over he slammed into Peter, making him cry out. They only lasted for a couple more thrusts before coming within seconds of each other. 

Breathing hard Peter said, “That was really good.”

Wade chuckled nuzzling Peter’s neck, “Hell yeah, it was.” 

“Didn’t you say something about pounding me into the mattress?” 

“Actually, my exact words were, ‘I’m going to fuck you against this door and then I’m going to pound you into the mattress’. So, we’ll lay here for a few minutes and recover from that fucking hot sex we just had and then we’ll do it against the door and then the bed.” 

Peter smiled, “Sounds good to me.” 

After many, many rounds of lovemaking later Peter went to sleep immediately. Wade lay awake for a little while, just taking everything in. Peter was asleep on his stomach, his arms hidden underneath his pillow. His mouth was slightly open and his hair was tousled and wet from the shower. It all made him look so young. 

Lifting a hand he ran it along Peter’s back. Peter made a small noise and shifted. Wade grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled it over Peter’s back. 

Wade knew they needed to talk about their relationship. Why was it so hard? They were practically dating now anyway, right? Why not put a label on it? 

What was so hard about saying, _Hey, Petey. I was a jerk three years ago. I love you still. Let’s officially get back together._

Wade let out a small groan. He knows they need to talk soon. Leaning down he kissed the top of Peter’s head before lying down and going to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Let me know if it was okay...~


	5. I don't care, go on and tear me apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Ah! Sorry its taken me so long to update!~

The next morning Peter awoke early. Wade was still asleep. He untangled himself from Wade’s arms and legs, wincing as he did so. Wade did a number on him last night. After throwing on a pair of boxer-briefs and a t-shirt, he used the restroom and then went out to living room. He made himself a cup of coffee and sipped it as he looked out the window. 

Last night had been amazing, but awful at the same time. He still couldn’t believe what his family had done. He was an adult and could go out and do what he wanted. Apparently he couldn’t. Peter couldn’t help but to wonder what his parents were doing right now. His Pop was probably fixing breakfast, dishtowel slung over his shoulder, while his dad went over notes and sipped at his drink. 

Sighing he walked over to the couch and picked his jeans up off the floor. Getting his phone out he called his dad. 

“Hello? Pete?”

“Hi dad.” Peter couldn’t help but to smile at the sound of his dad’s voice. 

“Hey, Steve, it’s Peter! You’re on speaker phone, kiddo.” 

“Hey,” Peter said quietly. “I just wanted to call and check in.”

“We are really sorry peter.” Steve explained, “We love you and we just wanted to know what was happening with you. We want to be a part of you life. You wouldn’t ever give us a straight answer and we began to worry.”

“I know. I should have talked to you. I just…” Should he tell them about Wade? He and Wade haven’t even established a relationship yet. Nor does he know if they will. “I’m happy about being back home and being with you and my friends. I love you guys too.”

“Are you still staying gone the rest of the week?” His dad asked. 

“I don’t know. I’ll call you later and let you know.” 

They didn’t ask where he is, and for that Peter was grateful. Peter heard Wade stumbling around in his bedroom and quickly told his parents, “I’m going to go. I love you.”

“We love you too Peter.” Steve said and he meant it with all his heart. 

Peter hung up and traded his phone for his cup of coffee. Curling up in the corner of the couch he sipped his coffee. 

“Hey.” Wade’s sleepy voice said. Peter turned his head and looked at him. He was in a pair of boxer-briefs, no shirt, and he was scratching his stomach as he yawned. Peter couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips. 

“Morning.” 

“Is that my shirt?”

Peter looked down and sure enough the t-shirt he grabbed up from the floor was Wade’s. Blushing he said, “Uh, yeah. Sorry. Grabbed it by mistake.”

Walking over to the couch Wade sat down next to him and immediately buried his face in his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there. “It’s okay, I like it when you wear my clothes.” 

“Stop,” Peter weakly pushed at Wade’s chest. “I’m so sore, there is no way I can have sex at all today.” 

Wade pouted, “I was really hard on ya, huh?” 

Peter chuckled, “Yeah.” 

“Well, we can order pizza and stay in and watch movies all day. How about that?” 

“Sounds good to me.” He added, “I called my parents.” He brought up the matter. 

“How did that go?”

“Okay. I told them I would call them back later to let them know how long I’m going to be gone.”

“You don’t want to stay the week with me?” Whined Wade. 

Peter chuckled softly, “Of course I do.”

“Good, because no matter what I’m not letting you leave.” Wade said wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Even if I have to tie you down." 

“Oh really now?” Peter asked in a teasing way. 

“You aren’t going anywhere without me.” Their lips were so close.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Peter smiled as Wade leaned down and captured his lips. 

 

They spent the next couple of days being lazy, watching movies, ordering takeout, and making love. It was the best week they both had in a long and painful three years. 

It was on the fourth day of Peter’s stay that went downhill. This thought has been on Peter’s mind since they went out to the carnival. They were currently lying in bed, freshly showered. Peter was comfortable in a pair of Wade’s boxers and a plain white t-shirt, while Wade was naked. 

“Hey Wade?” Peter asked quietly. 

“Hm?” Wade answered, eyes closed. 

Peter swallowed before speaking again, “What are we doing?”

“Well, I was just thinking of ways to get you to sleep naked.”

That sent a wave of irritation through Peter’s body. Surely Wade wasn’t that stupid. No, Peter knew that this was a defense mechanism. Wade was just ignoring their situation. Did he just want sex? He couldn’t, not with how Wade treats him so sweetly. But if that's the case then Peter needs to break things off now. He couldn't go through this pain again. Peter sat up and looked back at Wade, who opened his eyes when Peter’s warmth disappeared. 

“No, what are we doing?” He gestured between the two of them, “Us? Me and you, what are we doing?”

Wade sat up as well. “Are you hungry? I’m starving!” He got out of bed. 

It took exactly one minute for Peter register what happened. Wade was ignoring him, ignoring the most important question he has ever asked in his entire life. When he walked into the kitchen Wade was rummaging through the cabinet mindlessly. 

“Wade.” Peter stated, trying to get the man’s attention. He didn’t get it. “Wade! Don’t do this! Don’t turn away from me! Just talk to me!” He yelled. 

Wade went still, hands raised on the cabinet door handles. He slowly closed them after a moment. Sighing he took his hands from the cabinets and rested them on the counter top. Peter had his arms wrapped around his middle. He suddenly just wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him. 

“What are we doing?” He asked quietly. 

“I…I don’t know.” Wade said honestly.

Peter felt tears form in his eyes. He wiped them away to get rid of the annoying sting they were causing. He took in a shuddering breath feeling fragile and feeling the need to break down crying for the millionth time in the passed three years. 

Turning to look at the other man Wade said, “I don’t know what we’re doing, but I know why. Well, I know why I’m doing what I’m doing. I fucking love you Peter Parker. I was foolish three years ago. I thought I was doing the right thing by you, by letting you go and - ”

“By letting me go? You broke my heart Wade! I still haven’t ever gotten over that night. I spent _months_ wracking my brain around trying to figure out what I did to push you away!”

“I’m sorry, Petey. I thought I wasn’t good enough for you, I still do! You are the most amazing,” His voice began to sound thick, “Person I have ever met. Everything about you is just so great, and I’m just Wade Wilson the mercenary that never amounted to anything. I wanted you to go off and find someone worthy of your time and love. I wanted you to find someone that would take care of you and marry you and have lots of kids with.”

Peter’s voice was thick now too and tears shined in his eyes again, “I wanted all of that with you.”

“I know and-”

“You should have let me decide what I wanted. It was my choice to make, not yours.”

Wade nodded, “I know that now. And I want you to know, I have _never_ stopped loving you. Not even for a second. I didn’t ever think it was possible to feel for someone like the way I feel for you. You’re all I ever think about.”

Peter let out a watery chuckle, “You’re an idiot.” He looked away from the older man. Biting his lip before continuing he said, “It took me months to finally tell myself that there wasn’t anything wrong with me. That it wasn’t my fault we broke up. And sometimes I still think I did something to make you not love me anymore.”

Wade shook his head at Peter’s words. How could he not love Peter?

“And everyone thinks I’m okay. And I am, but not fully. It still hurts, even now when we’re having a good time. All this time we’ve been spending together I’ve been asking myself what are we doing? And when is this going to end? Is this just a fling? I’m about to go insane!” He let out a choked sob, “I love you so much that it actually _hurts_ that we’re not together anymore.” 

Wade hurried over to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Peter his wet face into Wade’s neck and Wade rested his chin on top of the younger man’s head. 

“Ask me.”

Peter picked his head up, “What?”

“Ask me what we are.” 

“What are we?”

“A vigilante and a mercenary.” Wade smiled through tears.

Peter let out a watery laugh at the man’s choice of words.

“I know that. But we, us?” Peter smiled up at him. 

“I’m your boyfriend and you’re mine.” 

This was the exact same conversation they had all those years ago when they first got together. They had hardly been dating a month at the time. This time they had hardly been together a week. Peter cupped Wade’s cheek in his hand leaned up to kiss him. Their eyes closed and for the first time in three years all of their pain was gone. 

A little while later as they lay in bed Peter brought up a very interesting point. 

“My family is not only going to kill you, but me as well.” 

Wade groaned, “I worked so damn hard to get every single one of their affections too. I have to start all over. Can’t we just run away? I have more than enough money to support us forever, not to mention we can live like kings.”

Peter smiled, “I can’t leave my family and friends. I just got back.”

“Can you at least think about it?”

“Nope.”

“Well, when do you want to tell them?”

Peter gave an awkward shrug, it was kind of hard when he was pressed against Wade’s side and Wade’s arms around him. 

“Whenever you feel like being murdered.”

Wade chuckled, “Well, its all up to you.”

“I think they can wait. I need to come up with some kind of plan.” Peter grinned up at him. 

“See, that’s why we work so well, you’re the smart one.”

It was later that night when they had been drinking wine and laughing like idiots when Peter stood. 

“Let’s dance.”

“You wanna dance?”

“Yes, we haven’t danced since our first date. C’mon.” Peter tugged on his hand. 

Wade finally stood, and walked over to his shelf. Quickly skimming the CD’s he found what he was looking for. He popped the CD into the stereo. After pressing a few buttons Coldplay’s Til Kingdom Come. When Wade turned to look at his boyfriend Peter was trying to hide his smile by biting his lip. Wade wondered why that turned him on so badly. Walking over he grabbed Peter in his arms and kissed him hard. When the kiss ended they took their positions; Wade’s hands on Peter’s hips and Peter’s on Wade’s shoulders. 

“I love you.” Wade said, then chuckled in almost disbelief, “God, I can’t believe I can say that to you again and hold you like this and just be with you.”

“Ditto.” Peter said naturally and it caused them both to laugh. 

They didn’t make love that night, which is nice. It’s nice to be with someone you can just sit in silence with or talk with, and making out was nice too. 

So when Peter left the next day around noon he had no idea how he was going to tell his parents about Wade. It was really hard to leave. He and Wade shared about a hundred kisses in the threshold, and before that Peter would have left an hour sooner, but Wade stopped him. It went a little like this

_Wade walked Peter to the door. His boyfriend stepped out of the apartment._

_“I’ll see you soon?” Wade asked._

_“Of ocurse.” Peter smiled._

_Wade took in Peter’s messy hair and adorable smile with his tight dark jeans, and long sleeved-navy blue t-shirt with his converse. He smiled and grabbed a fist full of Peter’s shirt and pulled him back into the apartment for one more round of lovemaking._

Wade kissed Peter’s lips. 

“Okay, I really need to go,” Peter smiled into the kiss. 

Wade groaned and threw his head back, “But we’re finally offical now! We need to crisen everything in my apartment!”

Peter laughed, “We’ve already done that in the passed few days. I’ll see you later.”

Wade –eyes closed- groaned again and poked his lips out a bit too much, wanting his boyfriend to kiss him. 

“Bye Wade!” He heard off in the distance. He quickly opened his eyes to see Peter all the way at the end of the hall, by the elevators.

“Nice one Petey!” He called, “I’ll get you back for that!”

“Oh, I hope you do!” 

 

When Peter arrived home his dad was nowhere to be seen. His Pop was reading on the couch. When he noticed Peter to quickly put his book down and got to his feet. 

“Peter,” He said in almost relief. “We missed you.” He pulled the boy into his arms. Peter returned the hug. He actually fell into it. Steve moved a hand up to the back of Peter’s head, pulling him closer to his body. 

The doors slid open and Tony rushed in, “J.A.R.V.I.S. said Peter was…Oh.” He took in the scene before him. A grin found its way to his face, because let’s face it, Tony Stark doesn’t smile.

Finally Steve released his son, giving Tony a turn to wrap peter in his arms. 

Peter held onto his dad tightly, more so than he did his Pop, because he knew his dad was going to resent him once his parents found out about him and Wade. He needed this moment with his dad. His Pop would come around eventually…hopefully. But his dad would give him the cold shoulder and ignore him for weeks like he had before. Maybe his dad would actually disown him this time. 

The thought alone made Peter’s eyes well up. 

“Glad to have you back home Kiddo.” He said releasing him. 

“Yeah, glad to be home.” Peter grinned. 

“Go get settled in and I’ll make us some lunch.” His Pop ushered him towards his room. “And then we can spend some quality family time together, okay?”

“Sure thing Pop.” Peter chuckled. 

They ate lunch together while talking. They all cut up quite a lot. Then afterwards he helped his Pop wash the dishes while his dad went over notes for some crazy invention he was coming up with. 

“So, um, I’m really glad to be home.” Peter said, getting his parents’ attentions.

“We’re glad you’re back too, Peter.” Steve asked drying his hands. 

Peter smiled. 

Yeah, he could never stay angry with his parents for too long. 

It was around midnight and Peter laying in bed on the phone with Harry. 

“I’m really happy for you, dude. Just be careful. If he hurts again I’ll beat his ass. Well, I’ll try. My father has lots of money so I will just probably hire someone to kill him to save me from embarrassment.”

“You would hire a mercenary to kill a mercenary. I like your style, Osborn.” 

Harry chuckled, “I’m a lover not fighter.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever you say, man. But I just, don’t know how to tell my family about us. My dad will definietly disown me this time.” 

“No, he won’t. But you can totally stay with me until he recovers.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m pretty sure the news will give him a heart attack.”

Peter groaned, “I don’t know what to do. Have any ideas?”

Harry sighed dramatically, “Well, you can just flat out tell them, or you can…Well, that’s all I got.”

“Gee, thanks.” 

“Ask Gwen. She’s better at these types of things.” 

“Alright. Well, thanks. See ya.”

“Let’s hang out soon. I’ve barely seen my best friend in three years and would like to have some quality time with him.” 

“Sure thing." Peter chuckled, "Night.”

“Night, Pete.” 

The next morning he called Gwen. She squealed when he told her him and Wade are back together. But then just like Mr. Hyde she changed. 

“If he breaks your heart I’ll break his face!” She threatened and Peter believed her. 

“Do you have any idea on how I can tell my family about us? I don’t want to keep anything from them.” 

“You can just tell them.”

“That’s what Harry said.” Groaned Peter as he fell back on his bed. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. You two can just run away together."

"That's a negative." 

"Well, if I think of anything I’ll call you. Give me some time to think about it.”

“Okay. Thanks Gwen.”

“Love you, Pete.”

“Love you too.” 

That crosses Gwen off the list for now. Next was Matt. 

“You can just run away together.” Matt suggested.

“That’s what Gwen said!” 

“Well, I’m not good with these things. I didn’t ever have the chance to hide anything from my old man.”

“I’m sorry, Matt.”

“It’s okay. Just ask Elektra. She’s better at these things than I am.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

He was running out of friends to ask! If Elektra doesn't help then Peter's screwed. 

“Well, it’s quite obvious, Pete!” She said as if he should have been born knowing something like this. He was currently in one of the empty floors in the tower. He thought it would be safe to call there since his parents were both at home. 

“Um, not really!” 

“Okay, okay, listen carefully.”

After explaining her plan to peter he said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea at all! I’ll take my chances with running away!”

“If you’re in a public place then they won’t cause such a big scene, right?”

“So, you’re telling me to meet up with Wade at your party and let my family see us together every other important person in New York there! The building would combust!” 

“Oh, it’s a great idea! Maybe if they just see how you two are with each other then they’ll realize how happy you are!”

“I love you, Elektra, but that plan sounds like something a Junior High kid would come up with!”

“Oh, puh-lease, Peter! I was the only one of your friends that actually came up with an idea – other than running away and just flat out saying, ‘Hey super family, I’m back the man that ripped my heart out and did the Irish jig on it!’” Her mimicked Peter’s voice. 

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll go with your plan!” 

Elektra squealed, “Can’t wait!”

Since her father died she has to be the one to host these huge banguet parties with all the rich people in New York. And of course Tony Stark was invited. So, his family would be there. Peter had a feeling this was still going to end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I am working on chapter 6! Halfway done with it!~


	6. I don't care if you do, ooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This story is dedicated to Chillmorte, for making such an amazing picture of Matt dipping Peter! It was based off the scene in chapter two! Check it out here; http://shabby-blog.tumblr.com/post/118976273117/this-has-taken-me-longer-than-it-should-have-matt.~

Peter explained Elektra’s plan to Wade. It was four days later when Peter dressed in his suit and fixed is hair. Walking out into the living room he saw Natasha in a long black cocktail dress with matching heals, her hair as red as ever in its short waves. Clint was in a black tux as well as Bruce and Thor. Thor didn’t like suits. _“They are constricting!”_ He had said. Steve came out of the bedroom adjusting his bowtie. Tony also emerged from the room, drink in his hand. 

He came to stand next to Peter, “You ready for this thing, kiddo?”

Peter grabbed his father’s glass and downed the rest of it in one gulp. He winced microscopically. “I am now.”

His family gave him weird looks, except for Thor of course. 

“Well, uh,” Steve cleared his throat, “You look handsome Peter.” 

“Thanks.” He wore dark navy blue slacks, they almost look black, with the jacket being a shade or two lighter, a white button up underneath, and a dark maroon tie. His hair was styled up as always. The party was held in some huge center downtown. The inside and outside was lined with giant white marble pillars. The floors were an off white marble. Waiters walked by with trays full of horderves and glasses of champagne. Woman wore extravagant dresses while men wore tuxes. People were chatting and laughing. 

“Peter!” Elektra said. He turned to look at her. She was holding Matt’s hand and leading him through the crowd, his cane nowhere in sight. She released Matt’s hand and hugged Peter around the neck tightly. 

“I’m so glad you all made it!” She said, letting Peter go.

“Hey, you going to join Elektra and me tonight?” Matt asked suggestively. The three friends burst into laughter. 

“I don’t know. I’ll have to check my schedule. I’m supposed to be meeting my new coke dealer tonight.” 

He smiled over at his family, who gave nervous grins or laughs. 

“Come with us!” She grabbed Peter’s hand as well as Matt’s and tugged them away from the Avengers. 

“Wade’s around here somewhere.” She told him. “Keep an eye out for him!” 

It took nearly 15 minutes to find Wade. He was leaning against one of the pillars, glass of champagne in hand. 

Peter couldn’t help but to smile when he saw him. He wiggled his hand out of Elektra’s and went over to him. Wade was in mid-sip when he saw his boyfriend walking towards him. He gulped down so more of his drink and said with a smile, “Hey Petey.”

“Hi.” 

Wade looked around before leaning down to kiss his lips. 

“Where’s Superfamily at?”

“I don’t know. Elektra and Matt took me from them the second we got here.”

“Well, do we have to just do a lot of PDA? I can _so_ do that.” He sat his empty glass on a waiter’s tray that was walking by and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, pulling him against him. Peter grinned as he rested his hands on Wade’s neck. He brought him down for a kiss. 

The only reason they stopped kissing was because of Elektra. 

“John Hiesen-bower is about to give his speech and-”

“Who?” Wade asked. 

She rolled her eyes, “I honestly don’t know. But he’s important. Peter take your seat with your family. After John’s speech Wade you ask Peter to dance in front of his family. Okay?”

Wade let out a small groan, “They are going to kill me.” 

“Well, then improvise.”

“Pull a Wade.” Peter grinned. 

“I can totally do that! See you in a bit.” He kissed Peter’s temple before going their separate ways. 

Peter sat between Thor and his Pop. He took his seat right as an old, round man began speaking. The speech was long and boring. This John character tried to be witty, but the poor man just wasn’t funny. Peter thought for a moment he could actually die of boredom. When the speech finally ended Peter couldn’t have been more relieved. 

“Hello SuperFamily!” Wade said walking over to them, glass of champagne in his hand. 

“What the hell are you doing here Wilson?” Tony asked. 

Before he could answer Thor stood, “Wade Wilson, it is good to see you! Here, you can have my seat next to Young Peter.” 

Steve scolded him, but Thor ignored him. 

Wade plopped down next to Peter. 

“How’s it going?” He ignored everyone’s glares. 

“Well, we were having a good time until you decided to show up, Wilson.” Clint stated. 

Steve leaned over and whispered in his son’s ear, “Would you like to switch seats with me, Peter?”

Peter shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

Steve looked unsure, but didn’t say another word. 

After a few drinks everyone watched as Clint tried to flirt with some platinum blonde across the room. She threw her flute of champagne in his face. He failed miserably. He sulked back to his seat in between Bruce and Natasha. Peter laughed so hard. He couldn’t help it. He had just missed seeing his family. Clint always tried to pick up a woman almost everywhere they went. 

“Oh, it’s so funny, kid.” Clint said sarcastically as Bruce handed him a napkin. He wiped the drink from his face. “I’d like to see you try.”

Peter stopped laughing. “Me?”

“Yes, you. You laughed the loudest. Go on, make your move with that blonde woman.”

“What do I get out of it if I do?”

“You won’t succeed, so, you don’t get anything.” Clint smirked. 

Peter tried not to smile as he looked down at his lap. He wasn’t actually offended. He honestly didn’t have to prove anything. He had Wade and that’s all he needed.

“I _would_ like to see you beat Clint, Peter.” Natasha said. 

“You don’t have to prove anything, Peter.” Steve said. 

“Peter can so get that woman. Peter’s a better charmer than you anyway, Barton.” Tony said. 

It amazes how his parents are complete opposites, but are still very much in love. 

He stood, wordlessly and made his way over to the blonde woman. His heart dropped when he saw who it was. 

“Felicia?” He asked astounded. 

She turned and before she could say anything he said, “Act like you don’t know me.” He said, thinking of his family. 

She sat her glass down, “It’s good to see you again, Peter.” She smiled slyly. 

“Feeling isn’t mutual.” He grumbled. 

“Dance with me.” 

Peter sighed, thinking he doesn’t need to except any challenges from his uncle ever again. He stepped forward, resting a hand on her hip and taking her other hand. She rested a hand on his shoulder and they began moving. 

“Why are you here?” He asked, sternly. 

“Just doing business. You?”

“I graduated. What _business_ do you have here?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, Spider boy.” 

Peter frowned, not knowing what to say. And that’s okay, because no words were exchanged. Instead she leant forward, crashing their lips together. 

 

From the table Clint’s jaw dropped, “What? How?”

Tony laughed, “That’s my boy!”

Natasha smirked. 

Thor frowned.

And Wade, Wade stood, his chair scooting out behind him, “What the hell? He can’t do that! She can’t do that!”

“Jealously is not a good color on you, Wilson.” Natasha said, obviously enjoying this. 

Wade was fuming. He couldn’t let this keep happening. Not being able to kiss or even be around Peter for three long years was torture enough, but seeing him kiss some floozy? That was just too much.  
They broke apart and began talking again, while dancing.

“Sit down, Wilson, before I make you sit down!” Natasha threatened. 

He reluctantly sat back down. 

 

“What was that?” Peter asked. 

“A kiss.”

“Why?"

“Because I want you, Peter Parker.” 

“I have a boyfriend,” Smirked Peter. 

Felicia’s smile never faltered, “That’s kind of…” She bit her bottom lip, “Sexy.”

Peter rolled his eyes again. He released her, stepping away. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you while you’re here.”

“Is that a promise?”

Sighing he said, “You’re delusional.” 

“See you around, Peter.” Her lips brushed gently across his cheek before walking away, her heels clicking as she did so. 

He watched her disappear into the crowd before walking back to his seat. 

“How did you do that?” Clint asked. 

“Good job, Pete.” Grinned Natasha. 

“Well played, Peter.” Tony said. 

“You have lipstick riiiight here.” Wade said poking Peter’s cheek. 

Peter grabbed a cloth napkin from the table and rubbing the spot Wade pointed out. 

“Seriously. What did you say to her?”

Peter shrugged, “I guess I just have a way with women you don’t have, Clint.” 

The Avengers all howled in laughter while Clint seemed to sink into himself, frowning. 

“You’re lucky I love ya, kid.” Chuckled Clint. 

Underneath the table Wade rested a hand on Peter’s knee, making Peter look over to him. 

The older of the two cleared his throat, “Since you danced with a complete stranger just now, will you dance with me?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” 

The Avengers could not believe Peter. They watched them as they got up from the table joined other people on the dance floor. Wade rested a hand on Peter’s hips. 

“Why the hell would the kid agree to do that?” Clint asked. 

“I’m sure Peter has a good reason.” Bruce said. 

“Of course he does! They are in love, my family! How can you not see it?” Thor said. 

“I’m sure Peter is just trying to show Wade how strong he is. He can dance with him and still walk away.” Steve commented. 

“He better not try anything. I always have my suit nearby.” Tony stated. 

Natasha crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, “Please, he would be dead before you could even signal that tin thing of yours.” 

“You know they’re talking about us.” Peter commented.

“I like it when people talk about me.” 

Peter snorted, “I’m pretty sure none of its good.”

“No, Thor still likes me. He’s probably saying something along the lines like, ‘Ah, Wade Wilson, what a handsome, and honorable man for Young Peter! They are in love, my family!’” He imitated Thor’s voice. 

Peter threw his head back laughing before he remembered where they were. He had earned some looks from people around them. So, he hid his face in Wade’s chest, trying to contain his laughter. When he looked back up at Wade he had a huge smile, the corners by his eyes crinkled. It made Wade smile as well. 

“You have no idea how badly I want to see you right now.” 

“You can, but…before our lips even touched my family would have you on the ground.” 

“Oh,” Wade said sarcastically, “I forgot.” 

“Just do it.” Peter looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes.

With just one look at his boyfriend’s baby brown eyes Wade leaned in. 

 

The Avengers watched as Peter laughed. Judging by his smile Steve said, “Peter is just as in love with Wade as he was three years ago.”

“I don’t know what Wilson is up to, but I don’t like it.” Clint commented. 

“Me neither.” Natasha agreed. 

“My family, can you not see it?” Thor wondered aloud.

“What?” Tony answered sarcastically, “How much they _love_ one another?”

“They are together again.” The God stated. “Much like they were all those years ago before they parted ways.” 

“Peter wouldn’t do something _that_ stupid.” Tony said. 

“No, Tony,” Steve said quietly, “I think Thor’s right.”

Peter and Wade continued to dance for another half minute before, to their horror, Wade leaned in and pressed his lips to Peter’s. 

“No,” Tony said loudly as he stood. “I will not let this happen again!”

Steve rested a hand gently on his husband’s arm, “Sit down Tony. Peter is an adult now.”  
“I’ll lock him up in the tower then!”

“Until what, his prince rescues him? C’mon on, Tony. We just have to let Peter make his own decisions. I’m not happy about it either.”

“None of us are.” Natasha added. 

Tony reluctantly sat back down, not taking his eyes off his son.

 

When they parted Peter said, “My family saw us most likely.”

“I know, and I’m still alive!” 

Letting out a small sigh he said, “We might as well go over and face the music.” 

“Do we have to?” Wade whined. 

“We will eventually!” 

Wade rolled his eyes exasperatedly, “F _I_ ne.”

“Just, don’t say anything stupid.”

“You know you’re talking about _me_ , right?”

Peter groaned, “Please.”

“I’ll try. You know I have no filter.” 

“Oh man,” Peter breathed heavily. “Is it hot in here?”

“No, it’s just me.”

Peter playfully hit his shoulder. They walked back to the table, Peter with his head down, Wade with his head held high. 

Thor was suddenly behind them, “I am full of so much joy!” He wrapped his huge arms around them both. They couple smiled. He released them and they all sat down. 

“So, when did this happen?” Steve said, folding his arms over his chest, and then leaning back in his seat. 

Biting his lip Peter said, “We started talking about a week ago and it just…happened.”

“Well,” Wade began, “At first it was just sex and then we finally talked about everything and we’re together again.”

Peter gaped at him, “You did not just say not.”

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it! Just duct tape my mouth shut next time!”

“That wouldn’t do any good! I’ll have to sew it shut!”

“It’s not like I told them you stayed with me while you were mad at them or how I was with you that night at the bar –oops…”

Peter covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly in them. 

Peter stood, “For saying that, I’m leaving you here with my family, who I may remind you are the Avengers.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To find Matt. Don’t follow me.”

As Peter disappeared into the crowd Wade turned back to the Avengers, who were wearing all looks of…Disgust? Except for Thor, he had a huge dopey smile on his face. 

“What are you doing, Wilson?” Clint asked angrily. 

“What? I love Peter-”

Tony snorted, “Then why did you break his heart?”

“I…” He looked down at his clasped hands in his lap, “I just wanted better for Peter. I wanted him to find someone who deserved him.”

“What made you change your mind?” Steve wondered aloud. 

“I just saw him at the banquet, and we talked a little then. I just…Love him so much I couldn’t stay away. Thor always said we’re meant to be together and I believe that. My biggest regret was hurting Peter and I won’t ever do it again.”

It was quiet for a long time and it made Wade nervous. 

 

Peter weaved through the crowd until he found his friend standing off to the side by the refreshments table. 

“Matt, we have a problem.”

Matt straightened up, “What is it?” 

“Felicia is here.” 

“Damn. Did you talk to her?”

“We danced, talked, and kissed.”

“Aren’t you with Wade?”

“Yeah, but it’s a long story. I don’t know what she’s doing here, but it can’t be good.” 

“Just stick close to her, okay? I’ll call Fury.”

Peter nodded, scanning the room for Felicia’s platinum blonde hair. He found her across the room, staring back at him. He made his way over to her. 

“Can’t stay away?” She said in a teasing tone.

He ignored her question. “I want you to tell me what you’re doing here.” He said sternly. 

She kept her smile. “Oh Spidey-”

“Tell me, _now_ , Felicia!” 

His outburst startled her. Peter is hardly ever angry. 

Crossing her arms she said, “Fine. Taskmaster has something I want.” 

“Well then, we have something in common.”

Her smile slowly appeared again, “I bet you didn’t know that he has two different serums.”

Peter blanched, “What?”

She nodded and slowly walked in a circle around him, “Yes. I want only one of them. You can have the other.”

“No,” He shook his head, “I need both of them. Do you know what they are?”

“I’ve only heard about one. I heard that it can heal the human body from wounds and disease. It’s worth a lot and I want it.” Stepping up to him she rested her hands on his chest and slowly rubbed circles on it, “Maybe we can work together.” 

He grabbed her wrists. “I already have a partner.”

As soon as he turned away to find Matt again there was a crash from above. Doc Ock and Taskmaster crashed through the glass ceiling. People began screaming and running.  
Felicia came up behind Peter, gripping his shoulders out of fear. 

“C’mon.” He held onto her hand tightly as he led her to safety. They didn’t get far. Doc Ock jumped in front of them and Felicia screamed. She had only ever taken on regular people. This was a whole other territory for her. Peter slowly backed them up, keeping the blonde behind him. 

“Hello Peter parker. I have heard so much about you!”

Peter ignored him. 

“Now, now, my boy, it’s rude to not knowledge people.”

Felecia stepped out from behind Peter, “Well, it’s rude to crash a party!”

Peter pushed Felicia out of the way just in time for Doc Ock to strike. He jumped high in the air and kicked the man in the face. He stumbled back, but his arms caught him. He went to strike again, but Peter dodged it. One of his mechanical arms came out, the so-called hand of it had a thick, long spike like object in the center of it. He thrust it into Felicia’s direction, Peter shoved her out of the way. The spike went through Peter’s shoulder and he cried out as Doc Ock jerked it out. Peter fell to one knee. 

“Peter!” Felecia cried as she went to his side. 

“That’s just a warning, boy.” He said as he left to join Taskmaster in fighting off the Avengers. 

“You need to go to hospital!” 

“I need to help - ” He grunted.

“No, c’mon.” She helped him up and lead him behind a table that was on its side against a wall, where they stayed hidden. Peter sat against the wall. Felicia applied pressure to his wound. Blood seeped through her fingers. 

She didn’t know how to stop the bleeding. Shrugging his jacket off, he bit back a cry of pain. His white shirt was slowly growing red on his right shoulder. A wave of panic rose over her. Even though Peter was good and she was bad, she didn’t want him to die. 

 

“Where the hell is Peter?” Clint grunted as he took a punch in the ribs from Taskmaster. 

“I don’t know!” Wade yelled as he dodged a mechanical arm. Peter was his top priority. He hasn’t stopped thinking about Peter since Taskmaster and Doc Ock attacked. Tony, Steve, Thor, and Wade were trying to take on Doc Ock, while Clint and Natasha tried Taskmaster. Bruce didn’t want to Hulk out and hurt someone, being in the middle of the city, so he was helping people get out. What they didn’t know was that Matt and Elektra were doing the same. 

"He better get here and help soon!” Natasha said through gritted teeth as she held her wrist in pain. 

Lifting his Iron Man mask Tony said, “Yeah, where the hell is that kid?” He scanned the room for his son and came up empty

 

Matt was helping an elderly woman through the door when Elektra said, “I don’t see Peter anywhere.”

“He’s probably by the back doors helping people out.”

“Maybe.” She said, sounding unsure. Elektra cared for Peter. She had no blood family left. All she had was Matt. And Peter's become the ever so adorkable little brother to her. 

 

Suddenly Doc Ock grabbed Taskmaster and went out the way they came in. 

Breathing hard Wade said, “Aw man! I was just getting started! I guess my guns,” He flex his right arm, “Scared them off!”

“Oh, I did not miss your mouth, Wilson.” Groaned Clint as he threw his head back. 

Bruce ran over to them, “Everyone alright?”

“Wrist is busted up.” Natasha said and he immediately went over to check on it.

“Brucey,” Tony began, “Have you see Peter?”

Looking up from his friend’s injury he said, “Uh, no.” He looked back to her wrist, “I haven’t. I figured he was in here helping you.”

Steve and Tony sent each other a worried look. 

“What the hell happened here?” 

Tony groaned as they all turned to see Fury walking up to them. 

 

Felicia looked out over the table. The bad guys were gone. Spotting Matt across the room she turned back to Peter, “Pete?” She cupped his face in her hands. He opened his eyes, “I’m going to get Matt.”  
He was nowhere close to passing out, which was good. She rushed out from behind the table and over to Matt and some woman. 

“Matt, its Peter. He’s hurt pretty bad. C’mon.” 

Elektra lead Matt one they way over. She gasped as she saw their good friend leaned against the wall, bleeding, and he had a thin layer of sweat covering his body. She knelt down beside him, resting one hand on his arm and the other on his forehead. 

“Poor baby.” She whispered.

“Don’t treat me like a little kid, Elektra.” He titled his head, her hands sliding from his face. 

“Matt, he needs stitches.” She informed her boyfriend, ignoring Peter's words. 

“I’ll call a cab.” Felicia stood and ran away. Peter stopped her from leaving, “No, wait. I can’t go to a hospital. I have Spiderman suit on underneath my tux.”

“Let’s get him to the kitchen. There should be a first aid kit in there. I can stitch him up.” Elektra said. 

“C’mon Pete.” Matt said slipping an arm underneath his knees.

“I think I can walk.” Peter winced. 

“Like hell you can.” Grunted Matt as he lifted his friend up. Peter tried to wrap an arm around his neck, but he was tired all of a sudden and it just dangled behind Matt’s back. 

He rushed towards the kitchen with his girlfriend leading him. He sat Peter down on the island while Elektra frantically searched for the first aid kit. She found it and quickly sat it down next to Peter and opened it. “Oh Thank god.” She whispered as she spotted a needle and thick thread. Her hands shook as she tried to thread the string through the small hole at the top of the needle. Peter winced every time the needle penetrated his skin. 

"Here," Felicia handed him a flute of champagne. He downed it quickly. 

 

“He’s not answering.” Wade said taking his phone away from his ear. “I’ve tried calling a dozen times.” Worry clutched his chest in a vice-like grip. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. said he isn’t at home. “Tony said, adding to Wade’s worry. 

Where the hell could his boyfriend be? What if Ock and Taskmaster took him?

“I have agents scoping around the area. If he’s anywhere within a 10 mile radius we’ll find him.” Fury informed everyone. To be honest, Fury, himself, was worried for the young boy. He’s know Peter ever since Tony and Steve took him in and Peter’s worked for him for a few years now. He cared for Peter deeply. 

 

“Done.” Elektra said after ten or so minutes. “Just try not to move too much or you’ll rip them.”

Felicia stepped forward and helped him put his shirt back on. She did each button carefully. Peter watched her intently. Her hands were stained a red-ish brown. It was his blood. She didn’t meet his eyes until buttoned the last button. “Thank you.” She whispered, “For saving me.”

“It’s what I do.” He said quietly. 

He gently slid off the counter. “I bet my family and Wade are going crazy.”

Matt held his jacket out and he took it. He slung it over his shoulder, holding it with just two fingers. 

“You sure you’re okay to walk?” Elektra asked him.

“I think so.” He sighed. 

 

“Have you heard anything?” Steve asked, the not-knowing about his son making him go crazy. 

“No.” Fury said, sadly, but of course he didn’t let anyone else know how he really felt. 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked. Everyone whipped their heads around to see him standing there, his white shirt stained red on one side of his body. His jacket was slung over his shoulder.  
Matt, Elektra, and Felicia walked up behind him.

“Oh Peter,” Steve sighed in relief.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Tony asked getting a better look at his son’s shoulder.

“No, Elektra stitched me up in the kitchen.”

Tony and Steve attacked him in a big family hug. 

“You gotta stop scaring us like this, Kiddo.” Tony said into Peter’s hair. “You’re going to give heart us attacks one of these days.” 

“Trust me, it wasn’t my intention of getting stabbed.”

The rest of the family took turns hugging the boy. Wade was last. He held onto Peter for dear life. His hand coming up to cup the back of Peter’s head, holding him closer. “You scared me.” His voice was shaky and he didn’t trust himself to say more.

“I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled into the taller man’s shoulder. 

“I love you.” Wade sighed. 

“Love you too.” When they pulled apart Wade brought him in for a deep kiss, in which Tony rolled his eyes to. This all happened while Steve thanked Matt and Elektra for helping his son. 

 

Peter, Wade, Steve, and Tony arrived back at the tower exhausted. Wade hasn’t let go of Peter’s hand since he walked through those doors all bloody. 

“I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’m not leaving.” Wade stated. Tonight scared Wade to no end, and it was physically impossible to leave his boyfriend. 

“The hell you aren’t!” Tony growled. 

“Tony,” Steve said quietly, “Leave it. It’s late and so much has happened tonight.”

Tony didn’t say another word, instead stormed passed Steve and into their bedroom. He turned to his son, “Goodnight Peter. Thank God you’re okay.” He kissed his son’s head. “Night Wade.”

“Night Steve.” 

Peter led Wade to his room where they both stripped down to their boxers. “We’ll sleep on the couch. My dad is already pretty upset. I don’t want him angry that we slept in my room.”

“You’re a grown man, Petey.” Wade pointed out. 

“Please, Wade.” Peter took his hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze.

“Fine,” Groaned Wade. 

“Go pull the bed out while I put a shirt on.”

“Don’t sleep with one on.” 

Peter was about to protest when Wade added, “Even though you have a bandage over your stitches it will irritate them.”

“Okay.” Peter sighed, too worn out to argue. He followed Wade out into the living room. He didn’t allow Peter to help pull the couch into a bed. It would rip open Peter’s stitches. They settled into the bed, Wade spooning against Peter’s back and draping an arm over him. 

“I was really scared tonight, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered. 

“I couldn’t find you and you weren’t answering your phone.”

“I was a little busy.” Peter chuckled nervously.

“Then I saw you walk up with blood all over you. I’ve never been more scared in my life.”

“I’m okay now. I’m here.” Peter squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tightly. Wade’s arm around the younger man tightened, almost as if he let go of him, then he would lose Peter forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm done with classes until next fall, I'll have more time to write and update!~


	7. 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry its been so long! I just couldn't get this chapter right! Well, anyways, I hope you like this!~

The next morning when the rest of the Avengers came for breakfast, Clint scoffed at the way Wade was wrapped around Peter. 

“Can’t believe he’s back.” 

Steve sipped his coffee, “I know.” He said with a sigh. “Maybe it will be different this time.”

“Master Peter,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“What?” Peter mumbled in his pillow.

“There is a Miss Felicia here to see you.”

Peter jerked up, “What?” He tried to get off the bed, but ended up getting his feet tangled in the blanket. He hit the ground with a loud thud. 

“What the hell, Petey?” Wade groaned as he looked over the side of the bed at his boyfriend. 

Peter was up and walking over to the door. Pressing the button it slid open and there stood Felicia. Her silver hair was tied up in a wavey ponytail. She wore a white dress that went a little above the middle of her thighs. It was far too short if you asked Wade. On the dress were dark pink roses, equally dark pink high heels, and a matching sweater. To top off her outfit she wore huge Audrey Hepburn sunglasses. 

Taking off her sunglasses her bright pink lips curled into a smile, “Peter!” She kissed his cheek and walked passed him, ignoring everyone else. 

“Good morning, darling! I like your pajamas. Although, I was hoping you slept naked. I do.” She turned, looking at the huge apartment. 

Peter glanced down and went bright red. “Uh, what do you want, Felicia?”

Turning back to him she took her glasses off, “I need to talk to you. Maybe you should go get dressed, or don’t. We can just take all our clothes off.” She said these words like they were the most natural words in the universe. 

“Enough of that!” Peter shouted, startling everyone. Peter just doesn’t get angry. “What do want to talk about?”

“Oh, darling,” She grinned, biting the ear piece of her glasses, “it turns me on when you get angry. I’m afraid its private. Maybe we can go out for dinner or something so we can talk.”

“What time?” 

“Whoa, wait.” Wade said appalled, getting Peter’s attention, “You’re actually going out with her?”

Peter sighed, “We’re just going to talk, Wade.”

“Yeah, well, you two were doing more than talking last night-”

“We’re just going to talk. I’ll text you where we’ll meet up later.” He said, taking her by her arm and leading her over to the door. 

“No, darling, I’ll text you! Dress up really nice, okay?” She touched his cheek before leaving. 

“Yeah, fine, whatever.”

“It’s a date!”

“Not a date!” Wade shouted as she left. 

When the door slid closed he leaned against it with a sigh. His family looked at him in question. 

“Okay, what the hell just happened?” Tony asked what everyone was thinking. 

Trying to rub the on-coming headache from his temples Peter said, “She’s so annoying.”

“How can she like you so much just after last night?” Clint asked, “Tell me your secrets.”

Sighing heavily Peter said, “I’ve known Felicia since high school-”

“That’s not fair!” Clint whined. 

“She used to work for Harry, and went to prom with Flash. She even went to school with Gwen and me until she just suddenly dropped out in sophomore year.”

“And she wants a little taste of Peter Parker.” Smirked Natasha. “What do you think of that, Wilson?”

“Well, she can’t have any of you!” Wade stated. 

“She’s not…going to _have_ any of me. We’re going to talk. That’s it.”

Peter went into his room to put some clothes on, Wade trailing behind, “Well, she wants you! She touches you and kisses you and you _let_ her!”

“But I don’t _want_ her! I’ve told I have a boyfriend. I’ve told her to stop all the touching and flirting.

Peter heard Clint snort from the kitchen, "Lover's quarrel."

Peter closed the door so they could have some privacy, “Okay. I can really tell you what’s going on now that we’re away from my family.” 

“What do you mean?”

Peter pushed himself up off the door. 

“Felicia Hardy, A.K.A. better known as Black Cat. She’s one of the world’s biggest thieves. She can steal just about anything. She’s wanted in like 10 states. I went to high school with her, that part was true. I’ve run into her on a few of my missions. Felicia has stole things that I’ve taken from the bad guys. She wants what Taskmaster has.”

“So, she wants the vial?”

“She told me there’s two. That’s why I’m going to dinner with her. We’re going to discuss it.”

Wade’s shoulders slumped heavily, “F _i_ ne!” He sounded like a five-year-old as he fell back onto his boyfriend’s bed. 

Peter rolled his eyes as he got dressed. 

 

That night Peter dresses in a black dress pants, a white button up shirt, black suspenders, a dark gray dress jacket and a black tie. He came out of his room straightening his tie. Wade sat on the couch, arms crossed and sulking. Steve sat on the other side of the couch reading the paper while Tony sat in his armchair with a drink in his hand.

“I’ll be back later in a couple hours.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Wade mumbled. 

Peter sighed walking over to the couch. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck from behind, he rubbed his hands over the older man’s chest, “I love you.”

It was Wade’s turn to sigh, “I love you too.” He leaned his head back and they shared a kiss. 

“I need to get going or I’ll be late.” Peter was already at the door when Wade said, “Wait!” He jumped up and rushed over to the younger man. 

“I have something for you.”

“You do?” Peter raised an eyebrow. 

Wade dug around in his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had given Peter years ago. “I’ve worn it every day since we…Went our separate ways. That is until we started seeing each other again. But even then I’ve kept it in my pocket.

Peter was touched by this. That poor necklace has been to hell and back twice. He bit is lip as Wade clasped the necklace around Peter’s neck. He reached up, cupping the back of Wade’s neck and pulled him down for a loving kiss. 

Now Peter finds himself in some fancy restaurant waiting for Felicia to show up. He had been dreading this ever since she asked to meet up. He used to consider Felicia a friend. He had no idea what caused her to turn into this completely different person. He will never forget when he first found out Felicia was Black Cat. He began thinking about it, but pushed the thought to the back of his head. He didn’t want to brood any longer tonight. 

Peter just didn’t understand. Felicia used to be so nice. Now she was an evil, conniving…He shook his head again. At that moment he looked up. Felicia walked into the restaurant. Her silver hair was curled. She wore a black dress that was just too short, with matching heels. To finish off her outfit she had a pearl necklace with matching bracelet and earrings.

He stood when she got close. He rounded the table and met her. 

“My, don’t you look handsome.” She rested a hand on his chest as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you. You look beautiful.” He pulled her chair out and waited for to sit.

“So, the vials?”

“Peter, dear, we have all night.” She opened her menu, “Let’s order first.” 

Their waiter came by with a smaller menu. Handing it to Peter he said, “Our wine selection, sir.”

Felicia gently plucked it from his hand, “I’ll decide, sweetheart. Keep looking at your menu.” She then looked to the waiter, "It's our first night out since our little boy was born five months ago. He's a handful, but I literally have the perfect life, perfect husband, perfect son. I never thought I would find someone like Peter." She reached across the table and held his hand. 

The waiter looked like he just heard the most beautiful story in the world. "The wine, whatever you select, is on the house." 

“We’ll have a bottle of Chateau Montelena, please.” She said after a couple of moments. She handed it to him.

He nodded, “Excellent choice madam. Do you know what you would like to eat?”

They ordered their food. As soon as the waiter left Peter said, “Do you do parties too?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"That bullcrap story you told the waiter."

"We got a free bottle of wine out of it."

"Is that how you get by in life besides stealing?"

She just grinned. 

"Let’s talk about the vials.” He sighed. 

“Darling, please, it’s all work and no play with you. Enjoy yourself!”

“I can’t when Taskmaster and Doc Ock is on the loose with two vials filled with highly dangerous substances.”

She reached across the table and laid her hand upon his. “It’s going to be okay, Darling.”

He quickly withdrew his hand from hers. “Can we please discuss this.”

“After dinner.” She rested her elbows on the table, threaded her fingers together, and then laid her chin upon them. “Let’s talk about you. Or your boyfriend. How serious are you two?”

Peter leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. “Very serious.”

“That’s a shame.” She pouted. “But I fully believe that we are meant to be. If not now, then in the future.” 

“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again; you’re delusional.”

“Aren’t we all?”

Just then the waiter comes by with the bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured their glasses halfway. When he was about to leave, bottle secured in hands Felicia stopped him, “Leave the bottle, would you?”

“Of course madam.” He set the bottle down, “Your food shall be out soon.” He left. 

She lifted her glass to her lips gently. She let out a small moan. “This is nice. Dinner, you, wine.”

Rolling his eyes Peter said, “Yeah, its all really great.” 

It was quite for a few minutes; Peter sitting back in his chair watching Felicia closely, while she watched him with a playful smirk on her face. The food came, which was a nice distraction for Peter’s sake. All he wanted was to discuss the vials and then leave.

She tried to get him to try something off of hers to which he refused. She pouted after third attempt. “Will you at least _act_ like you’re having a good time.”

When he looked at her he saw the same girl he went to high school with. The same girl he used to see behind the desk by Harry’s office. He would always smile and greet her and she did the same. Sometimes they even shared a hug. They used to be friends. 

His shoulders softened, “Okay.”

She cut a small piece of fish from her plate and held the fork out for him. He leaned forward and ate it. 

“It’s good right?” She smiled. 

He nodded, “That’s amazing.”

He did the same with his chicken and she moaned; “Now that’s good.”

Some small talk and reminiscing of the past later they finished their food. The waiter came by to take their plates. He left a dessert menu. 

“Let’s share something. I don’t think I can eat something by myself.” She suggested looking over the cakes. 

Peter agreed and let her decide what dessert. 

“Can we talk about the vials now?” He asked, what felt like the hundredth time that night, after he ordered their dessert. 

Letting out a small sigh she said, “I know where Taskmaster and Doc Ock are hiding out.”

Peter’s eyes bulged, “You do?”

She nodded, “The only reason I haven’t gone is because I can’t take them on alone.”

“Where are they hiding?”

Smirking she said, “Now, I can’t tell you that.”

“Felicia, please.” Begged Peter. 

“I want you and I to go in together.”

Peter began shaking his head, “Felicia its too dangerous with just us two.”

“Then bring Matt if you must. You and him can hold them off while I get the vials.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Don’t you trust me, Peter?”

“Yeah,” Peter said sarcastically, “About as far as I can throw.” 

“Well, the only way you’re finding out where Taskmaster is if you and Matt come with me.”

“I have to talk to Fury first.”

She rolled her eyes, “Why do work for that Pirate?”

Peter ignored that. “Okay, look, let me talk to Matt. Alright?”

“Perfect.” 

Their piece of chocolate cake came. She cut the first bite and held her fork out to Pter again. He did the same with her, but it fell off the fork, but luckily the icing caught her chin. She quickly grabbed up the napkin, giggling. It made him laugh as well. 

“Sorry.” He laughed. 

After Peter paid the bill they walked out into the warm city air. “Let me take you home.”

“By webs, Spidey?” 

“Bye a cab, Cat.” He had an around her shoulders. He didn’t like being out with her at night where anything could happen. Even though she could hold her own.

She pouted, “Promise me you’ll take me swinging one day?”

“I’ll think about it.” He said hailing down a cab. 

The ride there was silent. She sighed happily and laid her head on Peter’s shoulder. He didn’t react. 

She lived in a very nice apartment building. Her heels clacked on the marble floor as they walked to the elevator. It was quite between them until they made it to her floor. She leaned on the door, “Want to come inside?”

The tone in her voice was suggestive and made Peter feel uncomfortable. He would never sleep with her even if Peter weren’t madly in love with Wade. At least he didn’t think he would. 

“Well,” She said disappointedly, “I had a great time. Call me when you want to get the vials, which should be pretty soon.” 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Matt tomorrow and get back to you.”

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, bringing him into a hug. He hugged back

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

“For what?”

“Just spending the evening with me. Even if its just because you want information. Nonetheless I had fun.” 

She pulled back, arms still around him, just smiling at him. 

“Hey, I’ll admit I didn’t want to come at first. But it’s only because of what you’ve done to Matt and me in the past. But I did end up having a lot of fun spending time with an old friend tonight.”

Her smile grew. And before Peter knew it they were leaning in until their lips touched. 

 

“Where is he?” Wade shouted as he paced in front of the couch. Steve was reading a book while Tony tampered with some contraption. 

“Jealous?” Smirked Tony. 

“It’s getting late!”

Looking at his watch Steve commented, “Its only 9.”

“He said they were just going to talk!” 

“People can talk for a long time Wilson. They don’t call you the merc with the mouth for nothing.”

“I know that, but why does he have to spend so much time with her!” 

Tony rolled his eyes. He wished more than anything Wilson would have left as soon as Peter left. But to his dismay he stayed. He still couldn’t believe his son was giving this idiot another chance. He is definitely going to talk to his son later. 

“What do you think is happening right now? She’s probably trying to seduce him! I bet she hasn’t stopped touching him and making dirty comments all night!” 

“Peter is bent on having you in his life, Wade. Trust me, he is denying her.” Steve said. 

Steve didn’t like what Wade did to Peter in the past, but he knew Wade still cared for his son. His son was so happy, happier than he had been in years. And Steve was doing his best to talk himself into warming up to Wade again; for Peter’s sake. 

“What if she drugs his drink?”

“I’m pretty sure Peter won’t leave his drink alone with her. He’s smarter than that.”

“What if she sneaks up on him and knocks him out?”

“Then I’m sure his spidey sense will go off.”

“Well, then what if….”

“Wade,” Steve smiled, “Peter is just fine. He’ll be home soon. Stop worrying. Now, come sit down next to me.” He patted the couch, “And tell me what you’ve been up to for the passed three years.”

Wade obeyed the Captain’s command and sat down. He didn’t want to talk about how lonely he felt the passed three years. He has Peter again. He just wants to keep moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~What did you think of Black Cat? Sorry if I did not do her character justice.~


	8. I think I saw you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it's been so long! I had writer's block! And then I was out of town for a while.~

Peter gently pushed the girl away. Turning his head to look away he said, “Stop. I have a boyfriend. We just got back together and I don’t want to do anything to mess that up.”

Felicia opened her mouth to speak but Peter continued, “Felicia, even though with all the stuff you have done to me and Matt in the past, I still care about you. I will always see you as Felicia Hardy, my friend, not Black Cat, the thief. I should go. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

She nodded, “Okay. “ She said quietly. “But before you go you should really wipe off the lipstick from your lips.” 

 

When Peter got home he leaned heavily on the door with a sigh. 

“Where have you been?” Wade shouted. “It’s,” He looked at his phone, “It’s 11:30! Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been? No text! No call! You could have been lying dead in a gutter somewhere for all I know! And you-”

Peter cut him off as he gently placed his hands on the sides of his boyfriend’s face and kissed him. It was a kiss that lasted for a while, no tongue or teeth, just their lips pressed together. 

“I love you.” Peter said, taking his hands off of him and undoing his tie. 

Wade was frozen, but Peter just had that affect on him. “Uh, so, what happened?”

“We ate dinner, talked and I took her home.”

“I bet the floozy invited you to come in, right?”

“Don’t call her that, and yes she did, but I didn’t go in.” He began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Did she try anything else?” Peter’s hands stalled on the middle button. And that confirmed Wade’s fears. 

“What happened?” Wade was afraid to know what happened. 

“She kissed me.” Looking up his boyfriend he continued, “I pulled back and told her I had you.”

Groaning softly Wade made his way over to his boyfriend. He rested his hands on his hips, “Well, I’m glad you made it clear you’re with me. Don’t let her kiss you again though. These lips,” He ran a gentle thumb over Peter’s bottom lip, “Are only for me.”

Smiling Peter said, “I won’t.”

They kissed again before Peter finally changed into his pajamas. 

 

The next morning Peter wakes up on in his bed. Wade had gone home because he didn’t have any clean underwear and Peter’s was too tight. He groans as he stretches his stiff limbs. They crack and snap even as he makes his way to the bathroom. He quickly dresses and walks to the park, away from any eavesdropping ears. He had to make a phone call to Fury. 

He explained to his boss how he ran into Felicia at the banquet and then talked to her the night before.

“She told me she knows where Taskmaster and Doc are.” He sat down on an empty bench away from anyone else.

“And where are they?”

“I don’t know yet. The only way she’ll tell me Matt and I go with her.”

“You can’t let her go with you. She’ll take the vials. We can’t let that happen.” 

“I know sir,” Peter rubbed his hand over his face tiredly.

“Well let me know when you find out where they are hiding.” Fury told Peter. 

“Of course sir.”

What Fury didn’t tell Peter is that he found out where they were hiding last night.

 

Steve wakes up to Tony kissing down his Greek-statue like chest. He smiles tiredly, but the moment is soon ruined when J.A.R.V.I.S. says, “I’m sorry to interrupt sirs, but you have a video link from Director Nick Fury.”

“That son of a bitch as interrupted us for the last time.” Grumbled Tony. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Open the link please.”

“Right away sirs.” 

A screen comes down from the ceiling over the end of their bed and Fury appears on it. He immediately winces, “Oh for God’s sake! You couldn’t have taken my call somewhere other than your bed?”

The two shirtless heroes sighed.

“What the hell do you want?”

“I have a mission for the Avengers and…”

“We don’t want to hear it. If you can't tell, we were about to – as my husband says ‘fondue’ – So if you so kindly….”

“It involves Doc Ock…and Taskmaster.” Both men straightened up at hearing that.

“Thought that you get your attention. Now listen up.”

 

Wade was startled awake by his phone going off. Groaning he picked it up off the bedside table. 

“What? It’s like, the butt crack of dawn!”

“It’s only 8:30, Wilson.” Hill’s voice said. 

“Oh G _o_ d, what does the pirate want.”

He didn’t want any missions. He and Peter just got back together and he would like to take his boyfriend out for lunch and then maybe back here to his place for some fondue. 

“It’s Taskmaster.” 

That woke Wade up. “I’m listening.”

Hill chuckled, “Knew that would get you.” 

 

Stepping inside his and his fathers’ floor he said, “J.A.R.V.I.S. where are my parents?”

“They had a mission to attend to master Peter. They said they love you and will see you soon.” 

Perfect. It gives him some quiet time to think of how to convince Felicia to tell him where the two villains were. 

 

The Avengers were sitting in a conference room at S.H.I.E.L.D. waiting for Fury and Hill to get on with the briefing. The doors slid open and in walked Wade. 

“Fury, did you miss me already? Why, it feels just like yesterday you sent me off to Africa to…” He finally looked up and saw the Avengers sitting around the table. 

“Dammit,” He whined, his whole body slumping, “Is this your way of executing me?” He glanced over at Fury. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Tony groaned, crossing his arms. 

“You will be working together on this assignment.” Fury stated, Agent Hill standing beside him. 

“Like hell we are!” Clint yelled getting to his feet as well. 

“Sit down, Barton! Or else I’ll demote you back to level one!”

Glaring Clint sat down in his spot between Bruce and Natasha. 

“Sit down, Wilson.” 

Wilson sat on the other side of table, away from everyone else. 

Up on the big screen an old warehouse popped up. 

“This is on the outskirts of the city. It is where Taskmaster and Doc Ock are. They teamed up. Taskmaster has two vials filled with liquids. We do not know what they do I’m afraid. But if he has them then they can’t be good. I need you to get it, while taking them down. I’ll send you the coordinates. You leave in ten minutes. Are there any questions?”

“Yeah, why do we have to work with Wilson?” Clint asked. 

“Wilson is one of the few people that can actually put up a fight with Taskmaster. His moves are unpredictable and it catches Taskmaster off guard.”

“Yeah, so, you’re all stuck with me. Get used to it Barton.” Wade said smugly. 

Clint fumed. 

Fury turned his back, as did Agent Hill, and they began speaking in hushed tones. It was the perfect opportunity to call Peter. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Petey.” He spun around in his rolley chair. He felt everyone's eyes on him. “I just wanted you to know I’m about to leave for a mission.”

“Please be careful.”

Wade snorted, “Careful is my middle name!”

“No, its Winston.”

Wade threw his head back, groaning, “I regret ever telling you that.”

He heard Peter chuckle and it made his heart flutter, “Well, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“See you soon.”

They hung up and the Avengers were all scowling at him except for Thor. He looked at the mercenary with a smile. 

“I feel such great joy for you and Young Peter, Wade Wilson.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint sunk into himself grumbling. 

Fury looked at the action between the Avengers and Wade. He is only going behind Peter’s back because he knew this would be far too dangerous to just send him and Matt in. He’s known Peter since he first arrived at Stark Tower. 

He felt like the uncle that isn’t around much, but he did feel like an uncle to the young boy. He would die before anything happened to him. No matter what anyone said whether he didn’t have a heart or he was incapable of feeling, Peter was his family and he cared for him. 

As they boarded the jet, that would take them halfway, Steve said turned to Tony, “I’m just glad Peter isn’t involved in this.” 

And if it weren’t such a serious situation, then Fury would have laughed. 

 

Almost half an hour later they made it to the warehouse. It was huge, so Steve thought it would be best to split up into two teams.

“Natasha, Thor, Bruce, go around back. Tony, Clint, Wilson, you’re with me.” Steve instructed. 

They split up. 

“Why did you have to stick us with Wilson?” Tony grumbled as he walked beside his husband. 

“Because I knew the Hulk would have pummeled him.”

“And you think I won’t put an arrow through is head?” Clint asked.

“Guys, I’m right here. I can hear everything you're saying.” Wilson said. 

“You know,” Tony began, “You’re still alive because Peter made us promise that we would leave you alone. It was right after you ripped his heart out and danced on it.” He shook head, with a dangerously low chuckle that made Steve shiver. “You aren’t worth killing. You aren’t worth anything.” His voice was full of venom. 

They continued on down the long winding hallway in silence. Tony’s words actually hurt a little. Wade brushed them off though. He had a job to do. He wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, so he could go home and invite Peter over again. All thoughts of him not being good enough for Peter and all other doubts went out the window. He needed Peter like he needed air. 

Steve motioned them to get up against the wall as he peaked around the corner. A robotic claw latched onto his waist and jerked him around the corner.

“Steve!” Tony yelled as he pulled his metal mask down and jumped into view. He lifted his hand and shot at the octopus man that had his husband. Doc Ock lifted his free arms, and made a shield with them, blocking every hit. He squeezed Steve’s waist tightly, making him yell out. Clint shot an arrow at the Doc’s head, but he blocked it. He blocked every hit, every arrow. 

Wade stepped forward. It was his turn. He ran and tried slicing through his arms, but they only made small clanking sounds. Breathing hard he said. “How do we beat this guy?” When he received no answer he looked over at Clint and Tony. 

Clint’s face was hard in concentration. Tony’s eyes were wide with panic. He didn’t know how to save his husband. 

“Tony, Steve’s not answering. What’s going on?” Natasha’s voice came in through Tony’s earpiece. 

“We need help.” Was all he said as he watched Doc Ock squeeze tighter and tighter on his husband’s body. 

A moment later there is a huge streak of thunder hit the Doctor. He screamed and he released Steve. Tony and Clint quickly made their way over to him, helping him to his feet. He grunted as he held his ribs with one han, while his other arm was slung over Tony's shoulders for support. 

Thor swung his hammer, ready to strike, but the Doctor swept an arm out. Thor flew into the wall. Natasha stepped forward and shot bullet after bullet. He reflected every single one. She had to dodge them. Hulk ran forward, grabbing the Doctor, and throwing him down the hall. He hit the ground hard, but recovered fast because his arms were keeping him safe. 

He was laughing as he got up. “How is Peter doing? His shoulder giving him any trouble?"

That flared everyone’s anger. He quickly grabbed Wade by the waist. His arms were stuck to his sides; he couldn’t move. 

“Great, I’m the damsel in distress.” He mumbled. 

“Follow me Avengers.” Doc Ock said and started making his way down the dark hallway. 

“It’s just Wilson. We don't need him. He’s just a idiot.” Clint stated helping Natasha to her feet. 

“But he’s Peter’s idiot.” Tony says helping Steve down the hall. It hurt no matter how careful he and Tony were. His ribs were badly bruised, it was even difficult to breathe. 

Doc Ock led them into a huge room, where old dry rotted crates were stacked up everywhere. In the center of a room was a large empty cage. The bars were neon green and the tops of the cages showed electric blue currents of electricity. They looked like bars as well.

“Archer, your bow and arrows.” Doc Ock said, motioning to the ground. 

Clint was so very reluctant to part with his babies and for _Wilson._ He slid his bow over his head and laid them on the ground. 

“Assassin.” He stepped in front of Natasha. 

She uncrossed her arms and took her handguns from her belt, along with the bullets.

“Happy?” She asked. 

“Not quite.” He pointed to her boots. 

Rolling her eyes she then bent down and made four different knives appear from her boots.

He moved down the line making Thor drop his hammer, it rattled the old building. It was clear Thor was not happy. Steve dropped his shield and Tony took his suit off. 

“Get in.” Doc Ock instructed them. After they stepped inside Doc Ock released Wilson, and grabbed his swords off his back. He then slammed the door shut and disappeared from the room. 

As soon as the Hulk stepped inside he shrunk back to Bruce. 

“Taskmaster and his cages.” He muttered as he leaned on the bars.

Pressing the small button on the side of his helmet Steve said, “Fury,” His voice was thick and his breathing heavy, “Do you reed? Over.”

There was a bunch of static. 

“Fury, come in. We are being held captive.”

“I…re…oo. Ending ackep.” 

“Okay, what language was that?” Wade asked. 

“He said, ‘he’s sending backup.” Natasha said crossing her arms and leaning back against the cage. 

Fury’s broken voice came again, “Tuh gents.”

“Two agents.” Clint translated. He and Nat had been more missions than they could count as well as being situations like this. You had to learn to translate broken messages like this. 

Wade sighed as he leaned against the cage and slid down the bars till he was sitting on the ground. He hoped Fury wouldn’t alert Peter of what happened. Wade knew Peter and he knew that his boyfriend would risk his life trying to save them. 

 

Matt groaned as he sat down in a chair, with the help of Peter, in the conference room at SHIELD. “I was having a beautiful day in bed with Elektra, Fury.”

“This is a serious matter, Murdock.” The dark skinned man replied.

“What’s going on, Fury?” Peter stayed standing. He crossed his arms over his stomach. 

Fury sighed heavily glancing over to Agent Hill before looking to Peter. 

“I found out where Taskmaster and Doc Ock are hiding last night. I sent the Avengers and Wade to take them down.” 

Peter opened his to speak, but Fury continued, “They’ve been captured. I need you two to go and get them out. Take _whatever_ precautions you need.”

Peter was so angry and embarrassed. He talked to Fury this morning about finding out where the two villains were hiding. Fury acted like he had no clue.

“Why didn’t just tell me you knew?”

“I thought it was too dangerous.”

“Too dangerous? You know all the crap you’ve sent us to do! And _this_ is too dangerous! I mean-”

“Parker, if something happened to you your parents, your family, Wade - I have no idea what _I_ would do. You mean a lot to everyone.”

Agent Hill’s eyes widened at hearing her boss’s words. In all the years she has worked under him she has never seen his sensitive side. 

“Why send me in now then?”

“You and Murdock are the only ones who have been training to take Taskmaster on. I don’t want to send you in. But you are the only ones capable of doing this. I haven't ever seen two agents work as well together as you and Murdock do.”

“You said take whatever precautions right?”

“What?”

“We can do whatever it takes to complete this mission, right?”

“Yes, I said that, but-”

“Good. Matt, suit up. Let’s go.” 

He turned and left the room. As soon as he and Matt were walking down the hall his friend asked, “So, what precaution are you taking?” 

Peter pulled his phone out. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Party Hardy, you wanna take down some bad guys?”

Felicia chuckled into the phone, “I’m ready when you are, Spidey boy.”

Matt groaned, "You so owe me a beer after this is all over."

 

Tony had just stopped fussing over Steve. He was a hard man who didn’t show any sort of emotion unless it was sarcasm. Even then he just hid behind it because he didn’t want anyone to get close to him. But when it came to his husband or son, his family, he went ballistic.

Steve’s ribs were badly bruised. But he was fine for the moment; leaning against his husband as they sat on the ground against the bars of the cage.

Thor also sat against one side of the cage, one leg out in front of him while the other was bent upward and his right arm thrown over his knee lazily. 

Bruce was huddled up in the corner, as far away from his family as he could get. The bars kept him from losing control and hulking out, but he could never be too careful. 

Clint and Natasha were leaning against the bars, Clint facing his family while Natasha looked out of the cage. She brought her hands up to grip the bars as she tried think of a way out. Clint crossed his arms over his broad chest. 

Wade was squatting down. He leaned his head back uncomfortably between two of the bars. Sighing he said, “Is anyone else bored? For a while I was counting how many dust particles I saw floating around in here.” 

“Can it, Wilson.” Clint spoke up. 

“You’re too kind, Barton.”

“Ah, Earth’s mightiest heroes.” Everyone turned their attention to Taskmaster.

He was right outside the cage and standing next to him was Doc Ock. 

“When I’m done with you, you-” Wade began. 

Taskmaster waved him off, “Oh stop with the pleasantries, Wade Wilson.”

He dug around in one of the many pouches on his belt until he pulled out two small vials. One was filled with a candy apple red liquid while the other was bright purple. 

“The vials.” Steve grunted as he pushed himself up. Tony quickly helped him stand. The man out of time leaned heavily on the bars. 

“Well, since you’re a villain you’re about to tell us your whole master mind plan and what’s in the vials, right?”

“What kind of fool do you take me for, Mercenary?”

Wade winced comically, “You really don’t want to know the answer to that.” 

 

They snuck through the warehouse. They were currently up against a wall in one of the hallways. It wasn’t until they were almost at the end of the hall when they heard voices. Peering around the wall Peter saw Taskmaster and Doc Ock standing in front of a huge cage containing his family and boyfriend.

“Well, since you’re a villain you’re about to tell us your whole master mind plan and what’s in the vials, right?” He heard his boyfriend say. 

_Oh Wade, do you ever shut up?_ He thought. 

“What kind of fool do you take me for, Mercenary?”

Wade winced comically, “You really don’t want to know the answer to that.” 

Looking back to his friends he whispered, “You know what to do.”

Matt walked passed them and into the room, his cane sliding from side to side. He clanked it a few times against the old, chipped concrete. It got everyone’s attention. 

“What the hell is this?” Tony muttered.

“Oh, excuse me. Am I interrupting something? If you can’t tell, I’m blind.” Matt smirked, “And I know you’ll need some assistance Avengers.” 

“It is you that will need assistance.” Doc Ock said.

While this went on Peter scaled up the wall in the room, unseen. 

“Wait, you wouldn’t hit a blind man would you?”

“Dressed like that?” Doc Ock gestured to his maroon devil outfit, “Yes, yes I would.” 

“Let me handle this Octavius.” Taskmaster said and made his way over to him. 

Taskmaster immediately began attacking. Matt blocked every hit with his cane. 

 

“Who is this guy?” Bruce asked. 

“Never seen him before.” Natasha said, “Clint?”

Clint shook his head watching the fight in awe. 

“Is he one of us, my family? Can we trust him?” Thor wondered aloud. 

“As long as he’s fighting the bad guys I don't care.” Clint muttered. 

 

“Taskmaster, let me help you, my friend.” Doc Ock said, but before he could take a even a step Peter jumped down from the banisters. 

He crouched down on the floor before slowly standing between the cage and the doctor. 

“Peter!” Wade shouted in shock. 

Peter paid no mind to them.

Doc Ock smiled slyly, “Ah, Peter Parker, how’s the shoulder?”

The young boy stayed silent as he shot a web out, attaching it to one of the cage bars. He did it again and again. When the villain was stuck in place Peter jumped up and kicked him in the face, his face flying to the side, blood and spit going everywhere along the way.

“Still a bit stiff.”

Turning back around he pulled his mask off and addressed his family, “Is everyone okay?”

“We’re fine, but how the hell did you know where we were? Did Fury rope you into this?” Tony was beyond annoyed. He hated that Fury always meddled in their lives, let alone his son’s. 

Opening his mouth to reply he was interrupted by, “Peter!” 

He quickly turned his head to see Taskmaster on top of his friend and partner. The mastermind had Matt’s stick and trying to choke him with it, while Matt struggled to keep him away from his throat. 

“Need some help over here!” He grunted. 

Peter jerked away from the cage and ran over to help him. Before he even got close a now free Doc Ock grabbed him from behind. He snaked a mechanical arm around his thin waist. 

Applying pressure the octopus man chuckled, “Still a bit stiff, eh? Well, let’s fix stiff to broken.” 

Peter grunted. There was no out to this. 

 

From the banisters Felicia watched as she crouched down. “Oh Pete.” She whispered worriedly. She shook her head. “Get a hold of yourself Hardy. You have a job to do.”

She scaled down the banister to the first fire sprinkler system. If she got it to work water would rain down and hit the concrete ground and Matt would be able to _see_ and have a better chance at taking Taskmaster on. 

She twisted and pulled for a good five minutes until finally the sprinkler gave away and water rained down from it. It triggered the other three around the room. 

 

From down below Matt smirked as he could see the blue outline of the skull-masked man on top of him. He kicked him off and got into a fighting stance; his fists raised. 

“You think this is will help you?” Taskmaster shouted over the pitter patter of _rain_. 

“Oh, I know so. I’ve dealt with someone a lot bigger than you in the rain.” 

The clashed together like lightning. 

 

The Avengers eyes were on Peter being crushed. The panic Wade felt in his chest was too great. He couldn’t do anything to help his boyfriend. Peter couldn’t die. He just couldn’t. But Wade was useless while in this stupid cage. 

A black and white figure jumped down on top of the doctor, clawing his face. He yelped and dropped Peter. He hit the ground choking and trying to find breath. 

“Peter,” Felicia’s hands were on him a second later. “C’mon.” She helped him up. 

“You bitch!” Doc Ock shouted, his face now bloody with deep gashes across both cheeks. 

Wincing Peter said, “Go help Matt. No matter what, get the vials.”

“Can you take him?” She asked fearfully as she gestured to, the even more angry, Doc Ock.

Peter grinned at her, “This is _me_ we’re talking about. Now, go.” He gave her a small push. 

He stepped in front of Doc Ock just as he was about to charge for the woman. 

“You’re not going anywhere near her.” He vowed. 

“You can’t protect everyone Peter Parker.” 

And this crazy, mad scientist is right. Peter couldn’t possibly protect everyone. But he sure as hell will die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope this was okay! I'm not good at fighting scenes!~


	9. 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I am about a 1/3 done with the next chapter! I'm steadily working on it! Be patient with me. I know it can hard waiting for updates.~

Peter picked himself up off the ground breathing heavy. Blood trickled down from a cut on his left temple and he tried to wipe the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth, but it kept steadily flowing. 

He heard Taskmaster laugh and he turned to see Matt on the ground, struggling to stand. Felicia ran, her razor sharp claws out, but Taskmaster merely stepped aside and kicked her down. 

Peter couldn’t but to think this was a bad idea coming just the three of them. 

“Are you tired? Does the tiny spider need a nap?”

He ignored Doc Ock’s pathetic taunting. He didn’t know how much longer Matt and Felicia could hold out. Felicia was in the best condition out of the three of them since she hadn’t been fighting that long. 

“One down, one to go!” He heard Felicia say slyly. Quickly glancing over he saw her holding up the bright purple filled vial with a smirk on her face. 

Peter feared Taskmaster would get it back. He turned to Doc Ock and shot out web after web, sticking his mechanical limbs and his human ones to the wall; just to keep him busy. He then made a break for Felicia. He grabbed her the arms. 

“Felicia, listen to me. You have to get out of here.”

“What? I only have one of the-”

“It doesn’t matter. _I’ll_ get the other one. It’s too dangerous for you. Just get out of here and get the vial as far from here as you can.”

The whole time she was shaking her head. “I’m not leaving _you_ Peter! You can’t ask me to do that! I can’t! I won’t!”

“I wasn’t asking.” He shot a web, and it hit the banister above them, the one right underneath a missing piece of metal in the roof.

She knew what he was doing. “Peter!” She began struggling to get his had from around her wrist. “Peter no!”

He then attached the webbing around her wrist. 

“Please Felicia.”

“You really trust me to do this?” 

“I trust you with my life.” He then let go of her and shot up, screaming as she went up. He watched her climb up the web and onto the banister. She hesitated before climbing out onto the roof. 

“Octavius! Stop her!” 

Peter stepped in front of the doctor. 

“Will you ever learn Parker? You can’t defeat me!”

“Peter!” Matt yelled out, making Peter whip his head around. 

Taskmaster was, once again, on top of his friend, a rather larger dagger about to plunge into his chest. Matt wasn’t doing so well anymore. The water had stopped just moments ago. Just as Peter was about to rush over to help, Doc Ock grabbed him, snaking his arm around him. He threw Peter hard against the Avengers’ cage. 

He fell on his side to the ground. He shakily pushed himself up with the help of the bars. 

“Peter,” Steve said alarmed, “You have to get out of here. You’re going to get yourself killed!”

Trying to catch his breath Peter shook his head. His vision was beginning to blur. His ribs were aflame. He pushed himself off the cage and tried to get to Matt again. Doc Ock swiped his arms all around and Peter dodged them. That is, until he didn’t. One crashed into the side of his head. Black spots appeared as he fell to his knees. 

The last thing he saw before falling into a black abyss was Taskmaster on top of Matt, dagger drawn overhead. There was nothing he could do. 

“Peter!” Wade yelled. He shook the bars of the cage in anger. He was stuck in here while his boyfriend was out there on the verge of death and he could do nothing to help him. 

“Taskmaster, my friend. The spider is unconscious.” Doc Ock said, getting the other’s attention. His dagger stopped halfway to Matt’s chest. 

“Peter?” Matt slurred. 

He got off of the blind man. “Get them both into a cage now!” He instructed. 

“Right away sir.” He said picked up Peter’s limp body before doing the same to Matt. He tossed them into a cage next to the others. Wade quickly rushed to the other side of the cage and fell to his knees, never once taking his eyes off his boyfriend. 

He couldn’t reach him, or even really see if he was okay or not. 

“Peter!” He yelled. “Peter!”

“He’s unconscious, Wilson.” Clint said softly. 

“When we get out of here I am personally going to kick Fury’s ass. How could he send Peter and whatever that is,” He gestured to Matt, who lay beside his son, “When the Avengers, plus Wilson, couldn’t even take them on.”

“Who was the girl?” Bruce asked. 

“Black Cat. She’s a notorious jewel thief. Clint and I have ran into her a few times. She’s a bitch. And I can’t believe Peter let her leave with that vial.” Natasha said. 

“Peter told her he trusts her with his life.” Steve brought up. 

“He doesn’t know her like Nat and I do.” Clint claimed. 

“Felicia.” Wade mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Peter. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“Her name is Felicia Hardy. She’s the girl that Pete went out with last night. He told me about her.”

“Well, she only came to get the vials. I bet she’s already on her way out of New York by now.” Natasha declared. 

A few minutes of silence turned into an hour. It stayed like that until Matt broke the silence. His head lulled to the side and he let out a soft groan. 

“The devil man is waking up!” Thor bellowed. 

“Ow.” He moaned. He lay there for just a few moments trying to gather his strength. He finally pushed himself up slowly, letting out a small yelp. He brought a hand up to his shoulder, rubbing it as he laid back down. 

“Whose there?” He demanded as he heard breathing that wasn’t his own.

“The Avengers and my name is Wade Wilson. Is Peter okay? Can you check on him?” Wade asked. 

“Pete?” He swallowed hard as he rolled over. His body hit another. “Peter?” He forced himself to sit up. Matt’s hands were on him in a second; one found its way to Peter’s pulse point on his throat. His pulse was weak, but he had one nonetheless.

“Pete, c’mon buddy, wake up.” He gently shook him. He groaned loudly, “Peter! Wake up! If you die, who will I annoy and whose going to buy me beer?”

Fear was growing in everyone’s chests. A hot flash washed over Matt like the plague.

Calmer now Matt said, “You…Can’t…do this…” He leaned for, resting his forehead on Peter’s chest. His heartbeat was slow. 

“Please no.” Whispered Wade as he clutched the bars tightly in his hands. 

“Matt,” Came softer than a whisper. Only Matt heard it. At first he thought he was hearing things, but he heard it again. 

“Get off my chest.” 

“Peter! You son of a bitch!” He yelled happily, getting everyone’s attention. 

Peter’s eyes slowly opened and he hissed in pain. 

“Is anything broken?” Matt asked.

“Um…I don’t…know.” He breathed harshly between words. 

Matt heard his friend’s heavy breathing. He gently pressed down on certain areas around Peter’s rib cages. Peter grunted and immediately grabbed Matt’s wrist to stop him. 

“I take that as a yes.” 

“Petey!” Wade shouted in relief. 

Peter lifted his head to see his family and Wade pressed up against the bars of the other cage. He leaned his head back on the floor, “Well, this rescue didn’t go according to plan.”

Matt chuckled beside him; “You owe me two beers after this.” 

“Deal.” Peter groaned as tried to sit up. He was having much difficulty. “Help me sit up, Matt.”

Matt did so. 

“Why the hell did Fury send you and the devil over there, huh?” Clint asked, “We couldn’t even take on those goons.”

Peter stayed silent. He knew this time his family was going to find out about him working for SHIELD. 

“No,” His father shook his head, “Not you.”

“What is it, Tony?” His husband asked looking to him. 

“That’s why you hardly ever came home. You were out doing God knows what, only God knows where on missions for Fury. You two are the agents he said he was sending.” Tony accused. 

Peter was afraid to look into his parents’ eyes. He couldn’t bare to see the hurt, the betrayal. He finally looked up, “I’m sorry. I-”

“So, its true. You’ve been working for SHIELD?” Steve asked horrified to know the answer. 

“Yes, I-”

“How long?” 

“What?”

“How long?” Tony was so angry his voice came out shaky.

Peter almost said pleadingly, “It was right after Wade broke up me. I just _needed something_. I needed to belong to something. Fury found me and offered me a job. I’m sorry I kept it from you. I’m so sorry.”

“Give him a break. He just-” Wade began.

Tony spun around, “This is your fault! If you hadn’t played with my son’s heart this would have never happened! He has been going off to only God knows where, risking his life, all because of you! If he had died on one of those missions,” He shook his head, trailing off. He was too angry.

Wade did feel horrible. Ever since Peter told him he’s been working for SHIELD the guilt has been slowly eating away at him. But he knows more than anybody that you can’t change the past. 

It was quiet for a long time. Steve and Tony couldn’t believe Peter could have been so reckless. Natasha and Clint couldn’t get over the fact that they didn’t know about this since they work for SHIELD too! Bruce just thought about how Peter is just like his parents. He’s at least 101% sure Steve and Tony would have done something similar at Peter’s age. And Thor’s exact thoughts were, _The boy is a warrior!_

“Partner of Young Peter, what is your name?” Thor asked Matt, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

“They call me Daredevil, but you can call me Matt if you want.” 

He winced as he rubbed at his shoulder. It might dislocated. He wasn’t sure. But it sure as hell hurt like nothing else. 

“Wait, Matt Murdock? From the banquet?” Bruce asked. 

“At your service.” Matt said taking his mask off.

Tony looked over at him; for the first time _actually_ taking in his appearance closely. He saw the man’s smokey gray eyes. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Daredevil, can I ask you something?” He asked in his Tony Stark voice.

“I’m an open book, Mr. Stark.” 

“Are you blind?”

Matt’s lips curled up in a smile, “Why, yes, yes I am. Thank you for noticing.” 

“If you’re blind then how the hell do you go on missions?” Clint wondered. When Matt first had come in with his stick, saying that he was blind, everyone just thought it was act. 

“You’ve been going on missions with _him_ for three years? A blind man? How could you be so reckless Peter?” Tony exploded. 

Even Steve couldn’t believe Peter could do something so stupid. How could a blind man have his son’s back and help him? Sure back in the war there in unit without an ear, that they called one-eared Eli, but this is totally different. At least Eli could _see_.

Peter knew that was coming. “I trust Matt with my life. He has always had my back and saved me more times than I can count! I couldn’t have asked for a better partner or friend.”

“Aw shucks, Pete. I’m blushing.” Matt grinned. 

Taskmaster entered the room, Doc Ock trailing behind him. 

“Sir, does it have to be him? He never shuts up.”

Taskmaster gave a nod, “It must be him.”

Doc Ock sighed heavily, “As you wish.” 

They made it to the cages. 

“Wilson, you and I go way back.”

“Yeah,” Wade rolled his eyes, “We’ve had a long, romantic life together filled with its ups and downs, more downs than ups I’m afraid.”

“Get him out.” Taskmaster said, his voice clearly giving away the fact that he was aggravated. 

Doc Ock managed to wrestle his arms into the now open cage. His arm arms parted the Avengers, pinning them to the walls of the cage while another arm snaked its way around Wade. 

“No!” Peter shouted. “Take me!”

“You had your chance already, Spider.” Taskmaster stated.

 _What does that mean?_ Peter wondered. 

They left the room. Wade mouthed, _I love you_ , to Peter. Peter just barely got to mouth it back before he was gone from the room. Peter pulled on the bars and shook them, “We have to get out! They’re going to kill him!”

“It’s no use, kid.” Clint stated, “These bars are indestructible.”

Peter fell to his knees weakly, tears blurring his vision. He just got Wade back. He can’t lose again. This time it could be forever. 

 

Peter was frustrated. He was frustrated at himself for not ever telling his family, frustrated at Taskmaster and Doc Ock for locking them in this stupid cage, frustrated that he didn’t know how to get out and he was frustrated because he didn’t know what was happening with his boyfriend. He leaned his head back against the bars and looked up at the electric current top of the cage. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as well as he could. When he opened his eyes there was a dark figure crouched in the banisters. It jumped down gracefully in front of his cage. It was Felicia. 

“Miss me, Spidey?”

“Felicia.” He grunted as he pushed himself up. 

“Your poor face.” She said as she reached through the cage and stroked his cheek. 

“Felicia,” Peter began, “I told you to get far away from here. Where’s the vial?”

She produced it from her left boot. 

Peter groaned and rested his sweaty forehead against the bars. 

“At least act like you’re happy to see me.”

“No one is happy to see you!” Natasha growled. “You just used Peter to get what you want! You played him like a piece in a board game! You have what you want! Why come back to taunt him?”

Felicia turned her head towards the red head, “Oh, kitty’s got claws.” She raised her hand and claws shot out of her fingers, “But so do I.”

Turning her attention back to Peter she said, “When you see what I have for you, you’ll kiss me.”

Lifting his head he said, “What is it?”

She slipped her pointer finger and thumb between her cleavage and pulled out an object. It was a key. But not just any key, the key that would get him out of this godforsaken cage! The key that would get him to Wade. 

 

Wade was tied down to a cold, rickety, metal table. There was a thick strap across his chest, one over his middle and one on his knees. The lights above him were dim, but still hurt his eyes. 

“Look, if you’re going to torture I can take it! I’m a big boy!”

“There will be no torturing.” Taskmaster said walking up to him. 

“If you’re going to experiment on me then-”

“No torturing, no experimenting. This will be much worse.” 

That struck fear in Wade’s chest. What the hell is Taskmaster going to do to him then? What’s worse than torturing and experimenting on someone?”

He pulled out the only vial he had left. The one filled with the deep red liquid. There wasn’t much in it; even the vial itself was pretty small. Wade didn’t know whether it was Taskmaster sloshing it back and forth or if the substance itself was moving. Either way he began to struggle against his bonds. 

“Whoa, okay, what is that?”

Taskmaster popped the cork off it. 

“Look, stop, no! What is that?”

The villain stepped closer. 

“At least tell me what it is you’re going to do to me! That’s fair, right? And you’re a villain! Aren’t you supposed to not be able to help but blab everything in your plan?”

He was tilting the vial over Wade now. Wade squeezed his eyes shut, but he never felt anything drop onto him. 

“What?” Taskmaster yelled. 

Wade opened his eyes to see his boyfriend holding Taskmaster’s wrist by a web.

“Peter.” Wade sighed in relief, his head falling back onto the table. 

“How…?” Taskmaster asked, not believing someone escaped his cage. 

“Sir, how did they get out?” Doc Ock asked as he backed into the corner by the Avengers, plus Matt. 

Felicia appeared next to Peter. 

“Miss me?” She taunted. 

Peter jerked Taskmaster’s wrist, making him drop the vial.

“No!” He yelled as the vial fell to the floor, busting. Splinters of glass went in all directions as well as the liquid. “You idiot! You have no idea what you have done!” 

Felicia ran and kicked high into the air; her heeled boot slamming into the side of his mask. While she kept him busy Peter rushed to Wade’s side. 

“Are you okay? Did any get on you?”

“No, I’m fine. Just get me out of these things. The only way I would ever want to be tied up is if you did it to me, Petey.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he un-did the strap by his knees first. His spidey sense went off like lightning. He quickly turned around just in time for Taskmaster to kick him in the chest. He flew backwards into the table. He tried to recover quickly. He rushed to the other side of the table, while Taskmaster was on the other. 

“You will pay for what you did! I cannot wait for the day you die at my hands, Peter Parker!” 

“Can you guys not fight while I’m between you?” Wade asked, looking back and forth between the two. 

Taskmaster glanced at the floor where the vial had spilt. He then lurched forward, grabbing the side of the table and pulled it down. Wade landed on his side with a wince. He was right next to the spilt liquid. It seemed to be moving ever so lightly. 

He was stuck. “Petey! A little help!”

“Kinda,” Peter grunted as he blocked a hit, “Busy!”

He tried looking for his boyfriend, but the table blocked his view. He was doing his best to keep his distance, which wasn’t far. Once again Wade began struggling against the straps. 

He looked down, trying to figure a way out of this. In fact, he was so busy he didn’t see the goo come to life and make its way to him. It attached itself to his army green cargo pants. It embedded itself in one of the many pockets undetected. 

Felicia was just picking herself up off the round, holding the top of her head when she saw what predicament Wade was in. 

She rushed towards him, undoing the other two straps. Peter was on the ground, breathing heavily, Taskmaster stood over him. He chanced a look behind him. 

The Avengers were keeping Doc Ock at bay; all traces of the red liquid were gone. He just hoped he was successful. Felicia was helping Wade to his feet. This was his chance to get away.

He took a rather large gun from his belt and shot it towards the ceiling. A grappling hook grasped a banister. It jerked him upward. He ran along the beam to a broken window where he made his escape. 

Wade fell to his knees beside his boyfriend. 

“Petey? Are you okay? Talk to me.”

“I’m…Fine.” Breathed Peter. “I want to go home though.” 

“You read my mind, babe.”

 

Back at SHIELD everyone was being checked over in the infirmary ward. Steve had severely bruised ribs. Peter had two broken ribs, and a slight concussion. Natasha, Clint and Wade were fine aside from a few bruises. Matt’s shoulder had been dislocated, black splotches dotted his skin. Felicia had a sprained wrist and not to mention a few small cuts here and there. 

Bruce had just been very cold by the time they arrived in which he was given a shirt that said SHIELD across the chest and some gray sweatpants that also said SHIELD, but down the left leg. Tony was just fine; he was worried about his husband and son more than anything. And Thor, Thor was perfect. Okay, Thor wasn’t _completely_ perfect. He had a cut across his right cheek. 

“Well done Peter, Matt, Felicia.”

Peter was sitting up in bed, a arm throw lazily over his ribs. His other hand occupied by Wade’s. “Well done? We didn’t get the vials.”

“I thought Black Kitten or whatever over here got one.” Natasha accused.

“It’s Black _Cat_! And I lost it when I was fighting Taskmaster!” Felicia shot back. 

Rolling her eyes and snorting Natasha said, “Oh, likely story!”

“It’s true!” She stood up. “And if you want to play this game,” Her claws shot out at lightning speed, “Then step up to the plate, Red!” 

“Felicia, stop it!” Peter shouted. 

She glared at Black Widow and sat back down next to Wade with ‘hmpf’.

“At least we know that he doesn’t have one of them.” As Fury spoke the red goo moved a bit in Wade’s pocket. “He might have gotten the other. Who knows? The point is, you all did well. We’ll be trying to track him down to see if he has the other.”

 

“You didn’t have to stay, you know.” Peter said as he lay in his hospital bed. The doctor made him stay to make sure his ribs wouldn’t puncture a lung. It took him nearly half an hour to convince his parents to go home and get some rest. Steve had kissed his forehead and said, “We’ll be here first thing in the morning.”

“I’m fine, really.” 

“I know you’re fine. But I refuse to leave you here by yourself!”

Peter leaned carefully back into his pillows. 

“But I am going to leave you for a few minutes to get some coffee.” He stood, and kissed Peter’s temple before walking out of the room. 

At the end of the hall is a coffee machine. The coffee usually tastes like crap, but it’ll have to do. Yawning he dug around in his pocket for $1.75. Unbeknownst to Wade, the red goo slithered from his pocket. It was such a small amount no one would have seen it. He was counting some change in his hand when he heard a loud bang in the janitor’s closet next to the coffee machine. 

Depositing the change back into his pocket he cautiously walked over to the closet. He gripped the doorknob in his hand and wondered if he should go inside or not. Twisting the knob he quickly reached inside and flicked the light switch on. Nothing, absolutely nothing except for cleaning supplies was inside. 

_Something just probably fell from the shelf._ He thought as he stepped inside. He turned in a full circle trying to pinpoint what the noise could have been. 

Just as he was about to leave the door slammed shut. He spun around quickly. His hand was just a mere inch from the doorknob when something attacked from behind. It felt like he was drowning in whatever had him. It wrapped itself around his legs and arms, torso, and finally his face. 

His vision went black. The next time eye opened his eyes he was standing in front of the coffee machine; his head was resting against it. He jerked his head up, looking around quickly for whatever attacked him. Rushing over to the janitor’s closet he threw the door open and stepped inside. Nothing. Had he fallen asleep? Walking back to the machine he saw a small Styrofoam cup of steaming coffee in the compartment on the front.

 _Just a dream._ Wade sighed in relief as he grabbed up his coffee. When he walked back inside the room that held his boyfriend he saw that Peter had dozed off. It was probably all the pain meds that doctor had given him. 

He stood right beside him now. Next to the bed his heart monitor showed his heartbeat. The neon green light went up and down steadily. His eyes then went over to the oxygen machine. He followed the small clear tube that was taped underneath the younger man’s nose. 

Wade took in how delicate Peter was at the moment. It would be so easy if someone clipped that cord with any of the scalpels on the tray at the other side of the room. Peter could die. He would choke and gasp for breath, if his ribs had punctured a lung that is. Speaking of which, if they hadn’t, then someone could very easily press down on his ribs since some of them are broken already. The ribs could crush a lung. Then for sure he would choke and try to get breath, but he wouldn’t be able to. 

Peter slightly jerked in his sleep. It woke him up. He gasped when he saw Wade standing over him. 

“You were gone a while.” He croaked. “You okay?”

Wade blinked a few times, shaking the dark thoughts away from his head. “Uh, yeah, I kind of dozed off at the machine.”

Peter opened his mouth, but Wade stopped him. “I’m not going anywhere. I belong right here with you.” He sat down and took hold of Peter’s hand in his gently, minding the I.V. needle embedded in the back of his hand.

 

Felicia walked around her dark apartment in an oversized t-shirt. It barely went passed her butt cheeks. Her hair was in a messy bun. Throwing open her curtains to the rather large window, she took in the city’s beauty. She loved the city at night; it seemed to be so full of life.

A black cat rubbed up against her leg and she bent down to pick it up. Rubbing the top of its head she continued to look at the flashing lights and people hustling and bustling on the streets below. 

Her cat rubbed it face against her breasts. “Let’s go to bed. Mommy had a long day.” She walked back to her bedroom and picked up a small object from her bedside table, “And I have a big plans ahead.” She smiled at the vial filled with purple liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for my fight scenes! I need to work on them!~


	10. I wanna die in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Okay. I'm unsure of this chapter...~

When Wade woke up he had a crick in his neck, but that’s what he gets for sleeping in a chair with his head thrown back. He winced when he tried to pop his neck. Looking to the bed he saw his boyfriend awake and propped up on some pillows. The breathing tube had vanished from underneath his nose.

“Hey,” He said tiredly. “Where’s-?”

“Oh Frank came in and checked me over. He says I’m good to go. I was just waiting for you to wake up.”

“You’re on first name basis with your doctor?” He grinned, “Should I be worried? And where are the Super Daddies? I know they’re here.”

Smiling Peter replied, “They are. They’re just talking to Fury.”

“You ready to leave then?”

Peter nodded and Wade stood to help his boyfriend sit up more easily. Once Peter was standing, leaning on Wade, they walked out of the room. 

Steve and Tony were at the other end of the hall coming towards them. 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be in a wheelchair?” Steve asked once they got closer.

“I don’t need one. I‘m fine, just as I don’t move my upper body that much.”

“Just take it easy, Kid.” Tony said. Before Peter could reply he added, “We still have to talk about you being Fury’s lap dog. First you showed up at the banquet, then Wade, now SHIELD, you’ve just been full of surprises since you got home.” 

After they got back home Peter explained everything to his parents. He told them how Fury offered him a job, how Matt was with him on almost every mission, how he knew Felicia, and he answered anything else they asked. 

Wade sat by him, hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, listening to everything the boy was saying. 

“Matt and I already said that we both would quit SHIELD once Taskmaster was taken in.”

Tony and Steve both stood with their arms crossed overt their chests. They glanced over at one another. Peter knew that glance. They were silently talking to one another. He wondered if he and Wade would ever have that glance. 

“Okay. You can stay until Taskmaster is taken in. But we will be helping, us and the rest of the family.” Steve announced.

“And me too.” Wade gave his thigh a light squeeze. Peter took his hand in his. 

“Thank you.” 

 

The rest of the day consisted of Peter and Wade lounging around on the couch. They watched TV for a while before Peter began reading a book; Wade continued to watch some movie. 

Wade glanced over at his boyfriend. He was laying across the couch with his feet in Wade’s lap while Wade stretched his legs out across the coffee table. 

They’ve spent many evenings like this. Wade usually loved it. It was so domestic. Wade has never done anything like with anyone but Peter. 

He shifted trying to get the other man’s attention. It didn’t work. So, next he tried cleared his throat, rather loudly. Peter’s eyes stayed glued to the page he was on. This sent a horrible wave of irritation through his body. 

He ripped the book from Peter’s hands, startling him. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention.” Wade said rudely.

Peter was shocked by his boyfriend’s behavior. This always happens; Peter would get lost in a book and Wade would try to get his attention, but Wade has never reacted like this. He would usually slither up Peter’s body and gently pluck the book from his hands and then he would proceed to kiss Peter like there was no tomorrow. 

Right now he was staring at his boyfriend’s frown in shock. 

“I, uh, I’m – I’m sorry Wade. I was just really into my book. It’s really good. You see the main character, he-”

Shaking his head ever so lightly and never taking his eyes off of Peter Wade said, “Yeah, I don’t care.”

Pushing himself up into a sitting position with much difficulty Peter asked, “Did I do something wrong? If I did, I’m sorry.”

Wade’s frown melted away and looked away. He rubbed his eyes harshly trying to figure out what just happened to him. 

Peter’s hands were on him, “Hey,” He said softly, “Talk to me.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what just happened.” He said into his hands. 

“It’s okay. You have to be exhausted. Why don’t you go home, shower, and get into some clothes that doesn’t say SHIELD on them.”

Wade looked down at the gray sweatpants that said SHIELD down the left leg and the matching shirt with SHIELD across the front.

“You know, for a secret organization, they don’t hide it very well. They pass this stuff out like Halloween candy.” 

Peter chuckled, “Go home and get some sleep. Okay?”

“Will you come with me?”

“Yeah, of course. And Wade?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have my book back?”

Wade looked down at the crazy artwork on the cover, “Yeah, here. Sorry again.” 

Peter took it, “It’s okay. You’re just cranky.” He meant it lightly. Wade just grinned ever so slightly. 

“Just give me a minute to pack a bag. Alright?”

Wade nodded again. And usually he would offer to help his boyfriend, especially now that he’s hurt. But he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but sit there. He tried so desperately to grasp onto what just happened. He totally just flipped out on his poor boyfriend for no reason. 

“Ready?” Peter asked. Wade looked up to see his boyfriend standing there with a backpack slung over one shoulder. 

“Um, it hurts to put my shoes on. I was wondering if you could, like, maybe, help me?” Peter asked looking down at the ground. He pushed his glasses, which were once his biological father’s, up his nose after they slid down. He looked so much younger than he really is. How could Wade ‘no’ to him?

“Yeah,” He stood, “Of course.” He walked over to the door where Peter’s classic black converse lay. 

After helping him into them he took Peter’s bag from him. 

“I’ll call my dad on the way. He and Pop are at SHIELD again.”

 

That evening after some Chinese takeout the couple lay in bed. It was quiet, usually that wouldn’t be a problem, but they haven’t discussed what had happened earlier. Peter’s book was on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He would love to pick it up and start reading it where he left off, but was afraid to. He didn’t want Wade treating him like that ever again.

Wade rolled over and kissed his cheek. “Night.”

“Night.” Peter said quietly.

Wade sighed, “I’m sorry about earlier. I’m just tired. I’ll be back to my old self in the morning.”

Peter grinned up at him, “I know.”

Something in his eyes must have given him away because Wade said, “Look, it’s just stress and I’m tired.”

“You don’t have to keep explaining to me, Wade. I know. It’s okay.”

Wade groaned, “You’re too nice.” 

Peter chuckled softly so he wouldn’t hurt his ribs, “Get some sleep.” 

Wade was exhausted, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He lost his temper today for no apparent reason. But that happens every once and a while, right?

 

The next morning Peter woke up before Wade. He made himself a cup of coffee and turned on the news. A newswoman's voice faded out and a video appeared on the screen. There was a red-suited _thing_ climbing up a side of a building. It was blurry, but Peter could tell it wasn’t human. 

_Just when I thought we caught a break._ Peter thought sipping his coffee. Peter was not happy at all about there being a new foe to take down. 

Wade chose that time to trudge in. He had dark circles under his eyes. That concerned Peter. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Go get back in bed then.”

“What about you?”

Peter shrugged, “Might drop by Matt’s and see how he’s doing.”

That sent a wave of…something through Wade. Irritation? No. Anger? Not quite. Jealousy? Yes, that’s what it is. Why did Peter have to go see _him_? Matt was very handsome and successful. Granted, Wade had much more money than Matt, but Matt worked hard for his money by having an actual job. 

Wade wasn’t around those three years he and Peter were broken up. Matt was though. Matt and Peter went on mission after mission, hung out at bars time and time again, not to mention Peter sleeping over Matt’s apartment sometimes. No telling what they have done. 

No, Peter said the only person he had ever been with was Wade. But what if he was lying? Peter doesn’t lie. Yes, yes he does. He’s kept so many secrets from his family. There’s no telling what he’s kept from Wade. 

Peter appeared in front of him now, concern showing in his eyes. He cupped Wade’s face gently in his hands. 

“Hey,” He began softly, “You’re starting to scare me.” 

Wade grabbed hold on Peter’s wrists, holding the shorter man’s hands away from his face. 

“You’re going to Matt’s apartment?” 

“Yes,” Peter said slowly, trying to comprehend what was going on in his boyfriend’s head. 

“You’ll be alone together in his apartment?” His grip tightened. 

“Yes. I want to see how he’s doing. Wade, you’re hurting me!” 

“Yeah, likely story. What is he to you _really_?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter stopped struggling. 

“You’re into older men. Or well, older men are _in_ to you. Matt’s older than me. Who’s next? Barton maybe? Or someone a lot older?”

“What’s gotten into you? I just want to see how my friend is doing? He got hurt trying to help me save you! The only man I want is you! And dammit Wade! You’re hurting me! Let go!”

It was like waking up from a dream. Wade blinked rapidly a few times. He quickly released his boyfriend. Peter put some distance between them, rubbing his wrists. 

“Petey, hey, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay Wade! You’re split personalities are giving me whiplash! You were a total jerk to me last night for _reading_ and now you accuse me of sleeping with Matt? _Matt_ of all people? He’s a good friend of mine, and my partner. That’s it! That’s all he’ll ever be! You, you’re it for me! You’re all I want.”

Wade opened his mouth to speak, but Peter continued, “And right now, I don’t know why.” 

Wade didn’t know what to say. What’s happening to him? Peter didn’t like Wade’s silence. He laughed humorlessly and walked over to his shoes next to the door. Bending over he began slipping into them. He winced and bit back a grunt. 

“C’mon, Petey, stop. You’re hurt.” He walked over and rested a hand on his boyfriend’s back. 

Peter finished getting his shoes on and straightened, “Don’t touch me.”

Wade retracted his hands. 

Grabbing his phone and wallet off the bar he said, “I’ll be back soon, maybe. I don’t know. It depends how many rounds of sex Matt and I are going to do.”

“Pete-”

“Bye Wade.” He left the apartment, slamming the door as he did so. Wade slid down the door, his knees bent up and legs spread. He rested either arm on his knees. He hit the back of his head against the door. After a second he repeated the action again and again. All the while repeating _Stupid, stupid, asshole,_ to himself. How could he have accused Peter of such a thing. It’s _Peter_ for God’s sake! 

And Wade has no problem with Matt! Matt’s a pretty awesome guy! He’s fun, and nice, and not to mention has saved Peter’s life over the years. It just hit Wade all of a sudden; the insane jealously. 

He finally got Peter back after all these years. And he’s screwing everything up. He might just lose Peter again. 

 

Peter sat on Matt’s couch in his apartment. Matt stood in front of him, tying his tie. 

“I just don’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s scaring me.” Peter said, subconsciously rubbing the bruise on the inside of his wrist. Wade had left a dark ring around each of his wrists. 

“If he hurts you again, I will personally hand him his ass.” He finished with his tie. “How does it look?”

“Perfect.” 

Matt had wanted to cancel his meeting with one of his clients to march over to Wade’s apartment and beat the crap out of him. Peter wouldn’t allow it. 

“I can stay if you need me to. I can just reschedule. I’ll tell my client my little brother is going through stuff and needs me here.”

Peter smiled at that. He did think of Matt as an older brother. 

“No, I’m fine.” He stood and led Matt to the door, grabbing his briefcase and cane on the way.

“You can stay here until I get back? This should take only a few hours.”

Peter really didn’t want to be alone right now. He definitely didn’t want to go back to Wade’s. He couldn’t go home. His parents should know something was up. That left…Harry. He hadn’t see Harry in weeks. 

“I might go hang out with Harry for a while.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Peter handed his friend his things. 

“I’m sure. Now, get out of here. You’re going to be late. I’ll get a cab for you.” 

 

Harry embraced him for a good long minute or two. 

“Stop hiding away from me, dude!” He smiled when they pulled apart. 

“Sorry. Just been so hectic. I’ll fill in.” Peter grinned almost shyly. It had been a long time since he had last seen his good friend. He'd been so wrapped up in trying to take Taskmaster down and dealing with Wade, he hadn't had time for anything else. 

 

“So, after Taskmaster is taken down this is it? No more Spiderman?” Harry asked after Peter told Harry everything’s that’s been going on. 

Harry was currently leaned up against his headboard with his legs out in front of him. Peter was in the same position, only on the opposite side of the bed. 

“I didn’t say any more Spiderman. I said no more SHIELD.”

Harry nodded and noticed how his best friend was rubbing his wrist gently. At first he didn’t anything of it, but his friend kept doing it and the way he was rubbing it…Harry didn’t like it. 

“What else is bothering you?”

Peter opened his mouth to say, 'nothing,' but Harry shook his head, “And don’t say nothing. We’ve been best friends since we were 5. I _know_ you, Peter.”

Peter was quiet for a long, looking down at his hands – or his wrists. 

“It’s Wade.” 

The tone in his friend’s voice told him that this is something very serious. Harry pushed himself up. “What is it? Is he okay?”

Peter shrugged, his throat tightening. “Um,” His voice wavered, “Just, he’s been so…I don’t know. It started last night.”

“What started?”

“He’s usually really sweet, laid back and last night he was downright rude. He’s never been like that. And today,” Peter couldn’t stop the flow of tears. He had kept it in for Matt. He knew if he had broken down in front of Matt, Matt would have marched right over to Wade’s and personally handed Wade’s ass to him. 

Harry sat on his knees in front of him now, “What happened Pete? Talk to me.” 

“He grabbed me. And accused me of sleeping with Matt.”

Looking down at Peter’s wrist he knew just where Wade had grabbed him. He gently took hold of Peter’s hand in his. He then proceeded to slide back his friend’s sleeve. There was a dark ring around it. He did the same to the other. It was in the same condition. 

“Pete, he can’t do this to you. It’s not right.”

“I know. I mean, I haven’t even done anything.”

“It wouldn’t matter if you had. You can’t go back over there. I won’t allow it. Does anyone else know?”

“Matt.” He looked up at his friend with his pink nose and pink rimmed, shiny eyes, “I’m scared Har.”

“This just doesn’t seem like Wade.”

“I know and that’s what scares me.”

“Last night and today are the only times he’s ever acted like this?”

Peter nodded. 

“I can talk to him if you’d like.”

Peter was already shaking his head. Taking in a shuddering breath Peter said, “I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. I’m going to try and talk to him. But I think I’ll wait a couple of days before I see him again.”

“Don’t talk to him alone. Don’t go to his place without Matt or me. Okay?”

Peter nodded again. “My parents can’t find out about this, okay?”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Harry vowed. 

Peter laid down flat on the bed and even though Harry lay down beside him, he never felt so alone in his life. 

 

Across the city Wade paced back and forth in the living room. He raked his fingers roughly through his hair. He just couldn’t believe how he’s treated Peter. He’d been gone for hours. 

Wade didn’t want his boyfriend around the city when the sun was starting to set. It was dangerous at night, given Peter is Spiderman, but he’s hurt. Earlier he had stared at his phone for nearly an hour before he got the courage to even text Peter. He just simply had asked where he was. Of course Peter didn’t answer. Wade knew he wouldn’t. But it was worth a shot, right?

He couldn’t call Matt. If he called Steve and Tony they would be really worried and alert SHIELD that their son was missing. Harry…He didn’t even have Harry’s number. Come to think of it, he didn’t have Matt’s either and its not like they would answer him anyway. He’s 1000% sure Peter went to confide in them. 

He plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Wade just wanted his boyfriend to come home so he could tell him how sorry he is. 

 

It was close to 8 o’clock when there was a knock on the door. Wade jumped up from the couch and rushed over to the door. He flew it open only to see Matt standing on the other side. He was dress smartly, in a light gray suit, his sunglasses on and his cane resting between his feet. 

“Matt,” Wade’s shoulders slumped, “I thought you were Peter.”

“Mind if I come in?”

“Uh, yeah, come in.” He stepped to the side and let the older man walk through the door. 

“Uh, want me to take your coat or...?” Wade asked nervously. 

Matt stood stiff and quiet. It made Wade very uncomfortable. He then reached up and unbuttoned his suit jacket and slid out of it. He held it out for Wade. Wade took it. And as Wade turned around to hang it on one of the hooks by the door, Matt unbuttoned the sleeves of his white button up shirt. He rolled them back.

As soon as Wade turned around Matt threw his cane up in the air and kicked Wade in the chest. Wade hit the ground just as Matt caught his cane. 

The mercenary grunted, “I should have seen this coming.”

“Yes, well, Peter doesn’t know I’m here. I just finished up a meeting with one of my clients. I only got to see him for a little while today. Such a shame too, we didn’t have time to screw on my couch before my meeting began.”

Wade winced, not from the pain, but at Matt mentioning he and Peter together like that. 

“I _know_ you and Peter have never been together like that and never will. I don’t know why I accused him of such a thing. I don’t know what came over me.”

“You left bruises on him.”

Wade whipped his head up to look at the other man. “What?”

“You leave bruises on my partner, I leave bruises on you.”

Wade stood rubbing his chest where Matt kicked him, “How is he?”

Matt whipped his cane outwards with both hands, hitting Wade right in the nose with it. Wade let out groan as he clutched his nose. Blood seeped through his fingers. 

“If you _ever_ hurt Peter again, I’ll do a lot more than leave a little bruise and a bloody nose. Actually, its not me you should be afraid of. I can’t be held responsible for what happens when Elektra finds out what you did. Now, you should be afraid of her.”

He stepped over Wade’s legs, grabbing his jacket off the hook and left the apartment. As Matt left the building he knew he should have felt bad about going against his friend's wishes, but he didn't. He _had_ to do something. Wade had hurt Peter and Wade couldn't get away with that. Matt knew it was just a matter of time before Peter's family found out about this. They always found out. Now, for the first time in Matt's life, he wished he could see because he wouldn't want to miss what the Avengers would do to Wade. 

 

Wade sat there on the floor for a long time, letting the pain throb through him. He deserved this. He had hurt peter for no reason, therefor he should be punished for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm apologizing for this chapter. It's not good at all. Hopefully the next will be better. I just started writing it.~


	11. 'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Oh goodness, this chapter was hard to write! I'm sorry it took so long!~

Peter nor Wade got much sleep that night. Peter lay beside Harry in his friend’s bed for hours until he finally dozed off, but even then his sleep was restless. 

Wade sat on the couch for a long time, waiting and hoping his boyfriend would come home. His nose throbbed and if he moved a certain way so would his chest. Peter never came home. He eventually fell asleep on the couch and woke up hours later around 4 A.M. and still no Peter. 

Peter trudged into the dining room the next morning; in the pajamas his childhood friend had given him. Rubbing the sleep from his eye he sat down. 

“Hey, I thought I would I just let you sleep in. How are you feeling?” Harry asked. 

“M’okay.”

“Peter, my boy, I wasn’t even aware you were here!” Norman Osborn made his appearance. He patted the young man on the back, “How are things?”

“Great sir. What about you?” Peter plastered on a fake smile. He wasn’t up for smiling. 

“Good.” Looking at his wristwatch he stated, “Damn. I’m running late. I’ll have to grab some coffee at work. I’ll see you boys later.”

“Anything to eat Mister Parker?” The elderly butler asked. 

“No, I’m good. Thanks.” 

The butler gave him a nod and left the room. Peter looked to his friend, “Think I’ll go stay with my folks for a couple days.”

“You know you’re more than welcome to stay here.” Harry offered. "I like having you around anyway. I kinda like you."

Peter chuckled softly, "Kinda?"

Harry grinned at him, "Just a tad."

“Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself. I just really want to see my family.”

“Thor will bring that Parker smile out in you.”

Peter let out a airy laugh, “Yeah.”

 

Wade never went back to sleep after he awoke at 4 A.M. He tried taking his mind off things by watching some crime show, but then realized it was one that Peter watched. He turned it off and made himself some coffee. But then felt so pathetic when he thought, _Peter loves this mug._ He poured the coffee out in the sink. He then pushed all the furniture against the walls of his apartment and took out his swords. 

This would surely help get his mind off of things. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply. He opened them again when he exhaled. He swung the swords around expertly, slicing through the air, then spinning them like a propeller of a plane. 

His thoughts melted a way for a small while as he concentrated at the task at hand.

 

Peter ended up staying the whole day at Harry’s. It was around 8 o’clock when he stepped into his and his parents’ floor of the tower.

“Peter, I was not aware you were returning home tonight. Your parents are in their bedroom. I will tell them you are here.” The AL said. 

“No need. I’ll join them in a minute.” He quickly went to his room and changed into a pair of blue and black plaid pajama pants and a plain dark gray t-shirt. The shirt had long sleeves to hide his bruises from his parents of course. 

The door to his parent’s room slid open. His Pops was reading a book while his dad had his tablet in his hands. They looked up. 

“Hey,” Steve set his book down on the nightstand, “We didn’t know you would be home tonight.”

Peter stepped into the room, “Uh yeah. I missed you guys.” It wasn’t a lie. He did miss his parents. He needed them right now. He wrapped his arms loosely around his middle, suddenly feeling like they know everything. 

“Everything okay?” His dad asked. 

Peter swallowed thickly, trying to answer without lying to them again. “Everything is…okay.” Things weren’t exactly okay, but he knew they would be. 

“Can I-I stay here tonight?”

“This is your home just as much as it is ours, kiddo. Just because you’re a college grad doesn’t change that.”

Peter shook his head, “No, can I stay in here tonight?”

Steve and Tony shared a look, silently agreeing with each other that everything is not _okay_. Peter only came to sleep with them if something wasn’t right. They didn’t question it though. Peter would tell them what was wrong when he’s ready…Hopefully.

“Of course you can, son.” Steve told him and scooted over, making room for his son. Tony did the same. Peter bounded over to them and crawled into the bed gently. 

“You can talk to us about anything, Peter. Don’t hold everything in.” 

“I know Pop. Just not right now. I’m tired.” 

“Let’s go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning, Kiddo.” Tony said as he leaned down to kiss his son’s forehead. Steve did the same before Tony told the AL to turn out the lights. 

Peter awoke the next morning alone. Trudging into the kitchen he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Steve was making coffee while Tony sat up at the bar talking about some new crazy invention he was trying to build. It was Steve who noticed their son first. He smiled, “Morning son. How did you sleep?”

“Really good.” He walked over and hopped up on the stool next to his dad. 

“We’re all going out for dinner today. Clint’s is being sent to back to Budapest for a mission while Natasha is being shipped out to Germany. Your father and I are being sent to London, and Thor is visiting Jane. Your father thought it would be a good idea to send Bruce off to Hawaii for a few days.” Steve explained as he mixed in some cream and sugar in his coffee. 

“So,” Tony slapped his son’s back lightly, “Call up your boyfriend. He’s invited too.” Peter’s heart jolted violently in his chest. He didn’t think he was ready to face Wade just yet. It was too soon.

“And speaking of Wade, we need to talk about you two being back together.” Tony added.

“And we will.” Peter stood, his dad’s arm slipping off him, “Just not right now, please. I’ll go text Wade.” He disappeared to his room. 

“He’s acting weird.” Tony stated.

“I know. I hope he talks to us soon.”

Peter sat on his bed criss-cross, clutching his phone in his hands. He didn’t think it would be this hard sending a text. He felt like it was a life or death situation, like he had to choose the red or blue pill. He finally typed up a quick and short message. His thumb hovered over the send button. 

He spent another 30 seconds re-reading the message before sending it. He then fell back on his bed, nervously waiting for his boyfriend to reply. 

 

Wade had spent the better half of the morning spinning and swinging his swords around his living room. Sweat dripped down his face, beads of sweat were evident on his arms and chest. 

His phone dinged from atop the kitchen counter. Dropping his swords he dived for it; hoping it was his boyfriend. It was. Opening the text he read it.

_Dinner with the family. Dress nice._

That’s it? Sighing he replied back. _What time? Are you coming home?_

_Be here at 6:30._

He ignored Wade’s question. He guessed not then. Looking to the clock on the wall he saw it only 11:30. There was plenty of time to kill until then. 

 

Peter ate a lunch that consisted of sandwiches and ice tea. He text Harry for a while and then Matt. After that he read for a few hours. Before he knew it, it was 4 o’clock. He showered, fixed his hair and threw on a suit. It was a simple black suit with a skinny black tie. He swept his hair over to the left a little, giving it an old-fashioned look. His Pop would be proud. 

When he stepped out into the living room his family was there, dressed to perfection. And Wade, Wade was there. He too wore a black suit, his tie was wider, and his hair stood up. They made eye contact. Peter’s heart pounded in his chest and for a moment he wondered if anyone else could hear it. 

“Alright, since everyone is here, let’s get going!” Tony said after he finished the last of his Scotch. 

Peter wished he had had a drink too. It would have calmed him down tons. They all climbed in the limo. Peter sat between big, boisterous Thor and small and quiet Bruce. Wade sat across from him between Clint and Tony. 

“Okay,” Clint said, “I can _feel_ the tension in here. Whose it between?”

“Well,” Natasha dragged out with a smirk on her face, “Wilson and Peter aren’t sitting together. In fact, they didn’t even greet each other back at the tower.”

Tony and Steve looked to their son. So, that’s what the problem was. That’s what Peter had been holding in. 

Wade, who had his arms crossed over his chest, and a leg swung over the other, made no comment. Peter had his arms wrapped his middle. He seemed to have shrunk into Thor’s side. The limo was suddenly dozens degrees hotter. 

“We’re just going through a little rough patch right now.” Peter finally said, not meeting his parents’ eyes. 

“And we’ll be just fine.” Wade added. 

“Young Peter, Wade Wilson, you two are strong enough to work out your differences.” Thor said.

Peter snorted, “Differences.” 

Wade let out a small sigh, his posture relaxing. Guilt made its way back into his body, not that it ever really left. 

“Yes, differences.” Thor continued, not noticing Peter’s attitude, “Your love is strong!” He babbled on for the rest of the way to the restaurant. 

Peter toned him out, not really in the mood to listen to his uncle’s speech. Wade kept his eyes on his boyfriend. He knew he messed up. But he was going to do everything in his power to make things right. 

At the restaurant Wade leaned over to Thor and asked him quietly to switch seats with him so that he could next to Peter. Peter didn’t pay him any mind though. 

Tony ordered a bottle of wine, and even a bottle of scotch. Peter looked down in his glass of wine. It was his second glass. Leaning over Wade whispered, “Every time I drink red wine it reminds me of our first date.”

Peter set his glass down on the table and turned his attention to Clint, who was talking about Budapest. Wade had his arm around the back of his chair. He felt like he was suffocating. When Wade got no reaction from the younger man he excused himself to the restroom. 

Once inside he washed his face with cold water. Gripping the sides of the sink he felt uncontrollable anger; anger at himself. He ruined the best thing that’s happened to him _twice_. 

Letting out a cry of frustration he looked in the mirror. _Pull yourself together, Wilson._ He thought. 

His head ached suddenly, a horrible pain that spread to the rest of his body. His vision went black and he fell to his knees. 

 

Back at the table Clint was interrupted by screams and cries for help. The super family jumped up quickly. Up on the chandelier, in the center of the room, was a horrible, looking creature. Its whole being was deep red with black veins spread over its body. Its eyes were gray and huge and misshapen. 

It held up a hand, showing its claws. It was almost as if each finger was a long blade. Letting out a horrible screeching sound it jumped down onto a tabletop. 

Steve turned to Bruce, “Bruce, -”

“Don’t get big!” Clint said.

“Make sure everyone gets out of here.” Steve finished. 

Bruce nodded and ran towards people cowering down in fear behind chairs and tables. Natasha slid her dress up, revealing two guns strapped to her thigh. She threw one to Clint, who winced. He didn’t like guns, but it will have to do. 

They began shooting at it, making it screech again. Its screech was deafening and made everyone cover his or her ears for protection. Steve grabbed a tray from a nearby table and slung it out like a Frisbee. It embedded into the creature’s torso. The tray was slowly squeezed out and it clattered to the floor. 

Thor had already donned his hammer and thunder shot out from it, striking the creature. It did flinch away slightly. Tony had his Iron Man arm on him and blasted the thing again and again. Nothing. 

Peter shot webs out, trapping it the table. But of course it broke free of the restraints as if it were cotton candy. The creature’s arms whipped out, oozing on the floor at an incredible speed. It attached itself to one of Peter’s legs and pulled. Peter fell to the floor and was slowly being dragged closer to the thing. 

Thor got to him first and slammed his hammer down on the thing’s – arms? Thunder shot out and ran up the ooze, electrifying the thing’s body. Peter was immediately released. His Pop hauled him to his feet. 

The thing, whatever it is, didn’t stay long. It’s arms wrapped around the chandelier again and pulled itself up. It crawled through the hole in the ceiling. 

Steve looked to the God of Thunder, “Thor.”

Thor gave him a nod, his hammer already spinning. He shot upwards, following after the creature. Thor hovered above restaurant, trying to catch sight of the creature again. He saw nothing. What he didn’t know was that the creature had slithered down the building below him and through the restroom window. 

 

Wade slowly opened his eyes. He was laying facedown – gross – on the restroom floor in front of the sinks. His head hurt and there was a dull ache on his cheekbone from where he hit the ground. Sitting up he blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. _What the hell happen?_ He wondered as he shakily got to his feet, with the help of the sink. He gripped the porcelain hard until he was sure he could stand on his own. 

Walking out of the restroom he saw director Fury talking to Steve and Clint. Peter was sitting down next to Bruce, rubbing his lower right leg. Tables and chairs were turned over; there was broken glass everywhere. How long had he been out?

Peter caught his eye and he pushed himself out of his seat. He had a small limp, so Wade met him in the middle. Peter wrapped his arms around the older man tightly. 

“Petey, what the hell happened?”

Peter cupped his face in his hands, “It came and went so quickly. I didn’t know what to think. I didn't see you anywhere-”

Peter seemed to ramble on, lost in fear.

“Hey, hey,” Wade’s hands moved up to cover Peter’s, “What’s ‘it’? “

“This _thing_ that came out of nowhere. I didn’t know where you were. I didn’t know if it got to you. Where _were_ you?”

“I woke up in the restroom. I think whatever _it_ was knocked me out.” He looked down and saw his boyfriend’s leg was bent forward, trying to keep pressure off of it. “What about you? What happened to your leg?” 

He led him over to the closest chair and kneeled in front of him. 

“The thing wrapped its arm around my leg. It’s strong. I feel like my leg is just one big bruise. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Wade, I know we still need to talk about what happened the other day, but I still love you. Nothing will ever change that. I didn’t see you anywhere and I kept telling myself you were just helping people get out. But then after everything settled down you still weren’t here.” He took in a ragged breath and Wade gripped Peter’s thighs letting him know he was here to stay, “I didn’t want our last moment together to be so cold.”

“Let’s go home and talk about everything. Okay?”

Peter promised Harry he wouldn’t go back to Wade’s without him or Matt. But this is _Wade_. 

“Okay.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, alright?” 

Peter nodded and Wade leaned up and pressed their lips together. It was simple, but sweet gesture that both men were relieved to have. 

“Ah, it appears the young lovers have set aside their differences!” Thor belted out, causing everyone to look in their direction. Peter ripped his lips from Wade’s face red as he hid in the mercenary’s chest.  
Wade chuckled and kissed Peter’s hair. Yeah, he knew they would be fine. 

 

Peter had his hand raised, fingers spread. Wade mimicked him and pressed them together before threading them lightly. 

“I just don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“Maybe its just stress. You’re a mercenary, and with me coming back home, and then the whole thing with Doc Ock and Taskmaster…” Peter was laid on his back, propped up on pillows while Wade laid on his stomach, propped up on an elbow. Their sides pressed together. 

“Maybe. But I just got so angry the other day. The idea of you going to Matt’s…” He trailed off shaking his head, “I know you two have never, you know, fondued.” Peter smiled at that. “I just don’t know!” He let his head fall forward and his face came in contact with a pillow. 

Peter reached up and raked his fingers through the older man’s hair softly. Sighing Wade picked his head up. He slid his hand from Peter’s, moved it down to hold his wrist gently. He took in the ringed bruise’s appearance. It was a nice dark blue. And if it hadn’t been a bruise, especially on Peter, then Wade would have probably thought it was pretty. 

Wade leaned forward and pressed his lips to the discolored skin for a long time. He closed his eyes, wishing he could take it all back. 

“Stop worrying. It’s not like they hurt.”

“But it did. I did this to you.” 

Cupping Wade’s cheek with one hand Peter said, “I forgive you. We’ll figure out what’s wrong, okay?” Wade nodded. “I promise.” 

It was a promise that Peter intended to keep. 

 

Peter jolted awake, breathing quite harshly. It wasn’t from a nightmare though, no, this was his spidey sense. Looking over to shake Wade awake he saw he was in bed alone. Swallowing hard he then looked to the alarm clock on Wade’s bedside table. In bright red numbers it said 3:37.

Cautiously getting out of bed he made his way out of the bedroom. He walked with ease, as light as a feather. Peering around the apartment he jumped when he saw a dark figure by the stove. He relaxed when he realized it was Wade. His back was to Peter. 

“Wade?” He straightened and slowly made his way over to him. 

“Wade, hey, you okay?” He passed the couch now. He didn’t say another word until he reached his boyfriend. Gently laying a hand on the mercenary’s shoulder he said, “Wade?”

Looking over Wade’s shoulder he saw one of the burners on the stove on. Wade stared mindlessly at the blue flames that branched upwards and turned orange. Peter reached around him and twisted the knob, the flame dying down to nothing. 

He then led Wade back to their room, pushing him back down on the bed and covering him up. Wade closed his eyes. Sleep didn’t come back to Peter that night for two reasons; one) he didn’t want Wade sleepwalking again and burning down the whole building and two) Wade just freaked the crap out of him. 

Curling up on the couch with a blanket he turned the TV on. The news was on and he almost switched it off, but then saw the red creature climbing out the rooftop of the restaurant from earlier that evening. 

“This creature is highly dangerous and should be avoided at all costs.” Peter snorted at that. It switched to J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle, “We call it Carnage. Has a nice ring to it, don’tcha think? I came up with it myself.”

“Carnage.” Peter whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm steadily working on the next chapter! And I just want to say each and every one of you are so amazing. Don't let anyone ever tell you different!~


	12. I'm gonna give you my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Okay, this chapter is a little intense...Kinda...~

Over the next couple of days there are a few more Carnage attacks. The Avengers have all been out of the country, shipped to different parts of the world. Peter always misses the attacks by mere minutes. Carnage doesn’t stay long either. To top it all off; Wade keeps sleepwalking. Peter found him putting pillows in the oven one night. Another he found his boyfriend slicing his swords through the air, he missed Peter by a mere inch. 

“He hasn’t been rough with you again, right?” Matt asked him. 

Peter put his head down on the table, “No. Everything’s been great aside from the sleepwalking.” 

He was currently out with the older couple, plus Harry and Gwen at a restaurant. Wade was assigned a mission and would be home later that night. 

“All that stuff he’s been doing in his sleep isn’t safe, Pete.” Harry said. 

“Yeah, it’s like Amityville Horror shit.” The blind man joked. 

“That’s not funny.” Whined Peter, "The guy tries to kill his wife at the end." 

"Better watch out then, Pete!" Matt threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. 

Elektra laid a hand on his arm and rubbed it gently, “It’s just stress.” 

When Peter told them that he and Wade were doing okay each of his friends had given him lectures. Not to mention when Gwen and Elektra found out what Wade did, Peter shivered at the memory and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. 

 

Meanwhile Wade was just stepping off one of Tony’s speedboats that he yet again _borrowed_. He was hoping Peter would rub his shoulders for him. He’d had a headache all day and it now has turned into a full-fledge migraine. 

Rubbing his temples he walked down the docks. He leaned against some crates when the pain became too much. 

Groaning he pushed himself off them. All he wanted to do was fall into bed with his boyfriend and sleep a week. Wade only got to take one step before he fell to his knees, his vision going black. 

 

Their laughs were cut off by screaming and people running down the street. Peter stood immediately. 

Sure enough Carnage was swinging from street lamp to street lamp. Looking to Gwen and Harry he said, “Start getting everyone to a safe place.”

“We’ll come with you.” Elektra informed him. Peter gave her nod before running to the back and shedding his street clothes. 

When he ran from the restaurant he saw Matt and Elektra trying to fight Carnage. The creature wasn't allowing either of them to get close to him. Harry was leading an elderly woman to safety, while Gwen held a small boy to her chest tightly. 

Carnage struck out, grabbing Matt’s cane and snapping it half. Matt cursed rather loudly. Swinging into action Spiderman tried strike the creature. It’s reflexes were faster and it latched itself onto Peter’s ankle and swung him around. As Peter was flying through the air he shot a web out, latching it onto a crosswalk pole. The webbing stretched, and acted as a rubber band, slinging him back towards the fight. 

Peter, no matter how hard he tried or which approach he did, he couldn’t get close to Carnage. But Carnage could get close to him. It attached its body to Peter’s. He struggled against it. Elektra, who had been using a thin metal rod from a nearby construction sight, swung it at the creature. It didn’t phase it. Carnage swung Peter into the front of the restaurant, never releasing him. 

Peter groaned, knowing there was no way out of this. Something wet ran down the side of Peter’s face. It had to be blood from the way his temple hurt. When Peter stretched his neck a certain way it revealed a slither of his neck. Curious, the creature reached its gooey-like arms up and peeled his mask off. It dropped the Spiderman mask to the ground. 

“What do you want?” Peter grunted as he struggled against it. 

Tilting its head it studied the young man with it’s creepy white deformed eyes for a long time. Suddenly it ripped itself from Peter, Peter slid down the wall. He was dizzy from his head wound. It was gone in a blink of an eye. His friend ran to him. Gwen quickly handed him his mask and he slipped it on. “Pete, you okay?” Harry was knelt beside him. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. It’s just – it seemed like it recognized me.”

“Probably recognized you from the other night.” Matt commented as he grabbed hold of his friend's upper arm and helped him to his feet. 

“Maybe. I don’t know.” He said. He was sure something was going on with Carnage. He just had to find out what, that is if he can. He couldn’t even get close to it. 

 

When he arrived home Wade was sprawled out on the couch his face buried deep in a pillow. Wade’s head was absolutely killing him. He had blacked out, but woke up leaning on the crates by at the docks.

When Peter closed the door Wade mumbled in the pillow, “Hey Petey.”

“How was your mission.”

“Piece of cake.”

Peter smiled as he walked further into the room, “Matt wanted me to tell you he said, ‘Hey.’” 

Wade made a face in the pillow. Yeah, he and Matt weren’t really on good terms still. He wasn't even sure if Peter knew that Matt came over here the other night. 

“I’m starving! What’s for dinner?” He rolled over and saw he blood running down the side of his boyfriend’s face. “What happened?” He scrambled up. Cupping Peter’s face he tilted his head, inspecting the wound more closely. It was a pretty deep cut right at his hairline by his temple. The light brown hair around it was now black with blood. 

“Carnage.” Peter grumbled as he stepped out of his boyfriend’s reach and then walked around him. 

He went into the bathroom, flicking on the light as he did so. Grabbing a washcloth he soaked it in water from the sink. He dabbed the blood gently. Wade crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on the doorframe. 

“This time it was different though.”

“How so? The bastard still hurt you.” 

“It took my mask off.” Peter winced, as he pressed too hard around the sensitive area. “It stared at me. But it was almost like it knew me.”

“Well, Carnage knows who you are now. Wonderful.”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but it doesn’t feel right when I’m fighting it.”

“Well, yeah, it’s kind of a creepy thing kids dream about at night.”

“I’m serious Wade!”

“I am too! Look,” He pushed himself off the frame and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind; “Let’s get out of the city for a while. We can…”

“No way! Not until we deal with Carnage and Taskmaster is out there somewhere!”

“Carnage is exactly why I want to leave! He’s hurt you twice now! What if he kills you next time? Your family is getting back today. They can handle this guy. We can go anywhere you want; Italy, London, Hawaii, anywhere! You name it! Let’s just get out of the city!”

“No.” Was all he said as he finished cleaning up the blood. 

“Why do you insist on risking your life?”

Peter snorted turning to look at him, “And you don’t?”

Sighing Wade pinched the bridge of his nose, his headache still strong. “I don’t want to fight with you, Peter.”

“Then just drop the subject of us leaving.” Peter put on a butterfly bandage over his cut then left the bathroom. 

Wade grabbed his arm and spun him around, “Peter,” He said through gritted teeth, “Just stop for a minute. Let’s not do this today, okay?”

Peter’s shoulders slumped, “I know. It was just the way it looked at me.” He shivered and Wade stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him. 

“We’ll figure everything out. I promise.”

Peter didn’t get much sleep that night with Wade sleepwalking and the image of Carnage’s haunting eyes in his head. 

 

Wade awoke the next morning to Peter shuffling around the room. He was already dressed in jeans and a long sleeved navy blue t-shirt. 

“Whr yur doin’?” He slurred. 

“I couldn't sleep. Just thought I would get a start on the day. It’s almost 11.” 

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t stop thinking about Carnage.” Peter sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his socks on. “I’m going to see if I can find out anything about it. See you later.” He stood and left the room. 

Wade stumbled out of bed, “Wait, what?” Peter was sitting on the couch now, putting his Chucks on. 

“I’ll be back later. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry? How can I not worry when my boyfriend is literally looking for trouble?” 

Peter stood grabbing his wallet and phone from the kitchen counter. “I’ll be careful.” 

He headed for the door, but Wade grabbed his upper arm and spun him around. “You’re not going.”

“What?” Peter tried getting away from the other man’s touch. “You can’t tell me what to do!” 

“Are you stupid, Peter? Carnage is dangerous! We don’t know anything about it!”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing! I’m going to find information about him!”

“He’s not exactly in the phonebook!”

“Wade, let go! I’m just going back to the places he’s been!”

“I can’t lose you again Peter!”

Peter stopped struggling, “You aren’t going to lose me. I just _need_ to find out what he wants. He knew me, Wade. Somehow he knows who I am.”  
Anger flared through Wade’s body like the plague. His boyfriend wasn’t listening to him. 

“You already said that. You aren’t listening to me! You never listen to anyone. Not me, especially not your parents! One day you not listening is going to get you killed.”

“Why are you being like this?” Peter asked quietly. 

“I’m not being like anything! Get it through your thick skull that you’re being stupid running off like this.”

“Are you worried that I’m really running off to find out about Carnage or are you worried I’m really going over to Matt’s to fuck him?” Peter screamed, his anger getting the best of him. If his feelings were still so hurt that Wade accused him of that. 

Wade’s grip tightened, “Yeah, throw that up in my face! I apologized for that!”

“It still hurts you would think that!”

“Oh, just spill everything! What else are you thinking?”

“You’re acting like a jerk! You’re hurting me, Wade! This is why we weren’t on good terms for a few days! Let go of me!”

“Fine! Go!” He released the younger man. 

“I don’t want to fight with you Wade.” Peter said brokenly. He hated fighting with Wade. Wade made no move towards him and didn’t say anything else. Peter took the initiative and stepped forward, wrapping his thin arms around his boyfriend’s muscled torso. 

“I love you.” 

Wade looked down at him with a hard expression. He kept his arms at his sides, his hands in tight fists. 

“Talk to me, please.”

Peter sighed and released the mercenary. “I’ll see you later.”

“I wish we never went to that carnival in Central Park.” He muttered.

“What?” Peter asked, not really hearing what he said.

“I said Take Matt with you. You never know when trouble will strike.”

Peter stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

“You could come with me, you know.” 

“I think you would prefer Matt’s company.” 

Peter jerked around, “Where is this coming from? Matt is my partner and friend! We already went over this! I’m tired of sticking up for myself! Ever since we came back fighting Taskmaster you’ve acted like a total jerk! I haven’t done anything wrong! And I’m…”

Wade acted quickly shoving Peter against the door, his head hitting the wood painfully. His hand was over Peter’s mouth, silencing him. 

“Shut the fuck up! You’re whiny little bitch! You know that?”

Peter gathered all his strength and pushed the older man away from him. Tears shined in his eyes. “Don’t you ever touch me again!” Peter was shaking with anger and fear. He was hurt by Wade’s words; his actions. How did they become this?

Wade laughed a humorless laugh. It didn’t sound like him at all. In fact it was creepy. 

“No one could ever love you.”

Peter was at a loss for words. What happened to his boyfriend to make him like this? Wade was sweet and carefree and now he was just cold. Almost like a husk formed around his heart. 

For a brief moment he tried wracking his brain around trying to figure out what could have happened and when the exact moment everything changed. He was so deep in thought it took his Spidey sense to bring him out of it. His Spidey sense failed him this time though. Never in a million years would Peter believe Wade would hit him. 

Wade’s fist collided with his mouth. Peter stumbled back and hit the door again. Peter didn’t look back as he fumbled with the lock and doorknob. He ran from the apartment. How could Wade hit him? First the bruises now this?

When he was down the street, and around the corner he took his phone out. 

_C’mon, c’mon. Please answer._ He thought as tears streamed down his face.

“What’s up Petey boy?” 

“Hey Matt,” He winced, his voice thick. It was obvious he was upset. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Um, are you home right now?”

“No, I’m out with Elektra. Is something wrong? We’ll meet you somewhere.”

“No, it’s okay. Just never mind. I’ll talk to you later. Have fun. Bye.” He hung up and tried Harry. 

“Yeeeees?”

“Har, hey are you home?”

“No, Gwen and I just got out of a movie. We’re about to eat. What’s up? Are you crying?”

“Okay. Forget about it. I’ll see you later.” He hung up. 

What now? He couldn’t go home. His parents would freak. He wanted comfort. He wanted to vent to someone. A walk in the park would just have to do. 

 

“Who was that?” Gwen asked her boyfriend. 

“Pete.” He looked at his phone until the screen went dark. “He sounded really upset.”

“Did he say what was wrong?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I think we need to go.” 

She nodded and took her napkin from her lap and dropped it on the table. Harry’s driver picked them up and they headed towards the tower. 

 

“What did Peter want?” Elektra asked as she sipped her water. 

“I have no idea. But he was really upset.”

“You don’t think…Wade did anything, do you?” They have both been on edge, and were sure Harry and Gwen felt the same, since Peter told them what happened with his boyfriend the other day. 

Matt tucked his phone back into the pocket of his suit jacket and grabbed his cane that was resting on the chair beside him. “We’re going to find out. Let’s go.”

Elektra got a cab and gave him strict instructions to take them to the Avengers tower. 

 

“I wish Peter would answer his phone.” Steve said as he laid a plate of food in front of Tony. “Wade isn’t answering either.”

“Yeah, would have been nice to see the kid.” Tony commented as he stabbed a piece of broccoli with his fork. 

“Just another time then.” Steve said glumly as he joined his husband at the table. 

“Sorry to interrupt sirs,” The AL said, “But there is a Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios here to see you.”

“Send them in, please.” Steve said as they stood. 

The doors opened and Elektra led her boyfriend inside. 

“Hello Mr. Rodgers, Mr. Stark.” She grinned shyly. 

“Evening ma’am, Matt.” The soldier gave them a nod, “Why don’t we all have a seat?” He gestured to the couches. 

Once they were all seated Tony told them, “Peter isn’t here.”

“Oh no.” Elektra squeezed the lawyer’s hand. 

“Why? What’s going on?”

“We think something’s happ-”

“Sorry again sirs. But Harry and Gwen are here.” The AL interrupted again. 

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Go on. Let them in too.” 

The doors slid open and Tony stated dryly, "Now it's a party!" 

“Is Peter here?” Gwen asked, border lining hysterical. She stopped when she saw the other couple here too. 

“Did Peter call you too?” Harry wondered aloud. 

Matt nodded. 

“Can somebody please explain to us what’s going on with Peter?” Tony practically shouted. 

Harry and Gwen joined the other couple on the couch. Harry spoke first, “I, uh, we all promised we wouldn’t tell you this, but we think it’s getting more serious.”

“A few days ago Peter came to my place upset. Wade had gotten rather rough with him. He left bruises on Peter.” Matt informed them. 

Before the superheroes could say anything Gwen said, “He and Wade seemed to have worked things out, but Peter called Harry just a little while ago. He sounded really upset.”

“He called Matt too,” Elektra, continued, “We have no idea where he is now though. He’s not answering our calls.”

“Wade being violent with Peter,” Steve shook his head trying to wrap his mind around the thought. “That doesn’t sound like him.”

“He’s a dead man when I find him.” Tony vowed. 

The doors slid open and Peter walked. He had a wild look in his eyes, and blood trailed down his chin from a cut on his bottom lip. 

Gwen and Elektra made a B-line for him. Everyone did, but they got to him first. Wrapping in him up between them. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He looked to Matt and Harry as he wrapped his arms around the two girls. 

“Did Wilson do that to your face?” Tony asked forcefully. 

Peter looked to his friends in question. 

“We had to tell them, Pete.” Harry said, not caring if his best friend will be mad at him for it. This is serious.

“You worried us.” Matt told him. 

“Wade and I got into an argument today. He’s been getting angry so easily lately.”

“JARVAS, get my suit ready!” Tony shouted to the ceiling. 

“No, dad!”

“Tony stop!”

Tony reeled around to glare at his husband, “That bastard hurt out son, Steve!”

“I know that, Tony!” He turned his attention to the injured boy, “What did you fight about Peter?”

“About Carnage. I faced him yesterday. He took my mask off and looked me right in the eyes, Pop. It was like he _knows_ me. I wanted to find out more about him. Wade got upset. He’s been acting so weird lately.”

It was quiet for a while before Peter said, “He’s been sleepwalking, and he get so angry so easily. Not to mention he told me he’s been getting horrible headaches.”

“When did this all start?” 

Peter thought long and hard about this. He tried to pinpoint exactly when this all started and what may have caused it. “Around the same time,” It struck him then. The headaches, the mood changes, the sleeping walking and how Carnage knows him. This has all happened before.

“Peter, hey.” Gwen cupped his face, trying to get her friend’s attention. 

“Oh my God.” He croaked, stepping out of Gwen’s touch. 

“What is it, Peter?” Tony asked. He was loosing his patience. 

“It’s Wade.” He whispered. “Wade and Carnage are the same person. Carnage was what was in the other vial Taskmaster had. It must have gotten on Wade somehow.” His heart was hammering in his chest. 

“Are you sure Peter?” Steve questioned. 

Peter nodded. “It’s exactly everything I went through when Venom had a hold of me.” He was close to tears. How in the world could they stop him without hurting Wade? Carnage was so strong. 

“Sirs,” JARVAS began, “Carnage is being seen heading downtown.”

“Peter,” Steve took hold of his sons arms, “Son, look at me, we’re going to help Wade, okay? You need to think straight right now. Where could he be heading?”

Peter shook his head, trying to wrack his brain around. “Uh, SHIELD head quarters.”

“Are you sure?”

Peter nodded. 

“Alright,” Tony said exasperatedly, “Let’s go save your boyfriend.”

“I – I can’t go. I can’t do this. It’s _Wade_. Please, just make sure he’s okay.” He pleaded, tears shining in his eyes. 

“C’mon Tony.” Steve commanded before kissing his son’s hair. Steve walked over to the door asking the AL to alert the other Avengers about the situation. 

“We’ll get him back for ya, Kiddo.” Tony kissed him as well. 

Elektra had an arm around Peter’s shoulders, rubbing his arm lovingly. It was comforting in this horrible time. And no offense to Elektra, but Peter didn’t want her. He wanted Wade. 

“They’ll fix everything, Pete.” She kissed his temple. 

“I um,” He swallowed thickly, “I’m going to clean up a bit.” He broke free from his friend’s touch and walked inside the bathroom. He closed the door, and leaned against it heavily. 

He really just needed some time to breathe, but time was something he didn’t have. He had to act fast. His plan was working out perfectly so far. Quickly shedding his street clothes to reveal his Spiderman suit, he slid open the window. When he was halfway out he gave the AL strict instructions not to alert anyone he left the tower. 

 

Harry had been pacing the last ten minutes, while Gwen sat up on one of the bar stools by the counter. She was biting her lip nervously. Matt, with the help of his girlfriend found Tony’s stash of alcohol and poured himself a small amount in a glass. He was sitting on the couch nursing his drink as Elektra sat next to him. Her knee bounced up and down out of nervousness. 

“Pete’s been in the bathroom a long time.” Gwen commented. 

“I’ll check on him.” Harry walked over to the door. He wrapped his knuckles on the door, “Pete, you okay?”

No reply. 

“Well, I’m coming in.” Opening the door he saw no one inside. The clothes Peter had been wearing earlier lay scattered on the floor and the window was open. 

“Dammit,” He muttered. “Peter’s gone!” He shouted, alarming everyone else. 

 

Meanwhile Spiderman swung through the city. He hadn’t wanted to lie to his family but he knew if he told them where Wade really was then they would hurt him. Peter had to get to him first. He knew he could reach passed Carnage and get to Wade. He continued his way to Central Park. Peter wasn’t even sure this is where his boyfriend would be. He was going only on a hunch. Arriving he jumped down on a sidewalk, turning and looking all around. 

Wade stepped out from the shadows of the trees. “Hey Babe.”

Peter turned quickly. Wade was smiling at him, but it wasn’t his usually Wade Wilson smile. It was creepy, sending a chill down Peter’s spine. 

“Wanna play?” Before Peter could question him Wade was enveloped in the black and red substance. Carnage was facing him within seconds. Everyone around them let out screams of terror and ran from the park. Peter will admit, he was scared. He just hoped he could get through to the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Go easy on me!~


	13. I don't care, go on and tear me apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for not updating! This chapter was hard for me to write! I kept adding and changing things all throughout it!~

Felicia Hardy wasn’t a bad person per say, she’s just a person who makes bad decisions sometimes. There’s a difference. Helping Peter and his family escape Taskmaster was a good thing. Her keeping and lying about the other vial was a bad thing. And right now as she is making a deal about selling said vial is a bad thing as well. 

She currently was in her Black Cat attire in some rich and power guy’s office, her silver hair pulled up in a high pinytail. He was old and from the looks of it very sick. He’s hocked up a lung and a half since she’s been here. She’s done business with him before. He’s a horrible person. He takes what he wants without any consideration for anyone else but himself. 

She sat in the seat across his desk. Her leg was thrown over her other, her sharp nails scratching the arms of the chair; testing the leather. 

“So, do we have a deal?” The man croaked. 

She hummed, “I don’t know. $500,000 seems a little low to me.”

“LOW?” He roared and then began coughing again.

“Sweetie, you look a little pale.” She smirked and he glared at as he tucked a handkerchief into his suit pocket. 

“Listen,” She stood and sat on the edge of his desk, crossing her long legs again, “You want what’s in this vial.” She held it up, as if to taunt him. “And from what I hear, if you want something badly enough, you’ll do anything to get it.”

“One million dollars, that’s my final offer.”

She tapped her chin with the bottle, considering this. She turned to look at but something else caught her eye. Spiderman flew by with grace. Slowly she got to her feet and then walked over to the big window behind the man’s desk. 

“Do we have a deal, Kitten?”

Felicia has stopped in the middle of sidewalks, streets, and crowds to watch the human spider swing by. This time was different. He was on a mission; she knew by the frantic way he was shooting out web after web.

Something was about to go down. Leaning on the window she tried to see where he was going. 

“Deal or no deal?” The man was getting impatient. 

She watched as Peter dropped down into Central Park, which wasn’t too far away. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.” She slipped the vial down her cleavage and made a B-line for the door. 

“Oh Kitten,” She heard a gun cock just as her hand landed on the doorknob. “You see, you’re right. If you want something bad enough you’ll do anything to get it.”

He weakly walked around his desk, “I’ve made thousands, maybe even millions of deals in this here office. And you won’t be the first that doesn’t leave.”

She didn’t have time for this! Something was happening with Peter. She needed to get to him! He took another step towards her. His grip on the gun was weak. 

The old man turned his head and coughed. Now was her chance. She leapt forward and clawing his face. Blood ran from the wounds. He dropped the gun as he let out a raspy cry. She then kicked in him the head. 

Kneeling down she checked his pulse. She may be a bad decision maker, but she was no killer. She quickly left the office and ran for the elevator, hoping she would make it in time. 

 

After Clint alerted Fury to have every agent checking the building and perimeter for Carnage they in joined in on the search. They found nothing. 

“My scanners show nothing.” Tony said looking at the screen on his arm. 

“Maybe he isn’t here yet.” Steve said, looking around the street. 

Before Tony could say anything else JARVIS said, “Sir, Harry is calling.”

“What does that kid want now?” He mumbled.

“Peter might have more information. Answer him.” His husband urged. 

“What, kid? Don’t you know we’re Avenging right now?” The Avengers watched Tony’s face as he listened to the younger man. 

“What? What do you mean he’s gone? How long ago? Well, where could he have…” Realization seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. “Son of a bitch!” He cursed, “JARVIS find Carnage.”

“Right away sir.” Just a few seconds later he said, “He is in Central Park.” 

“Let’s get to it, guys.” He said grabbing Steve’s hand and lifting off. 

 

Peter reached up and slid his mask off. He let it fall the ground with a soft, THUMP. 

“Wade,” He took a step towards him hesitantly, “Come on, baby. It’s me, Peter.”

Carnage screeched and lashed out, Peter dodged it. 

“This isn’t you. You have to fight this.” 

Another step.

“You didn’t give up on me when Venom was controlling me. I’m not going to give up on you.”

Peter had his hands raised in front of him in caution. 

“I knew there was something wrong. You would never treat me like you have in the passed few days. You can fight this. I know you can.”

Carnage lashed out once more. Peter’s reflexes were too quick and he dodged it. 

“Just fight this, so we can go home.” Peter all about pleaded. 

Carnage stumbled back a bit; it’s nasty tentacle-like arms flying to its head. Its head fell back and it let out a horrible scream. A shimmer of hope ignited in Peter and for a second he thought he was getting through to him. 

“Wade, please fight it! You’re stronger than Carnage is!”

Wade was fighting the beast controlling him. It was like fighting an uphill battle. The only thing he was thinking was, _PeterPeterPeter_. 

Carnage’s will was too strong, however, and regained control once again. Peter’s smile fell. 

Carnage suddenly thrust an arm out. Peter didn’t dodge it this time. Carnage’s spike-like arm pierced Peter’s lower side, right above his hipbone. Retracting its arm it took in the way Peter held himself. Blood seeped from the wound. With shaking hands Peter pressed his hands over it, trying to stop the bleeding. 

He looked up at Carnage and all the creature saw was pain, fear, and betrayal. Stumbling and ripping at its flesh it let out one last screech. 

Wade tried ripping the creature off of him, he crawled and scratched at it. He fought with all the strength he had trying to separate himself from it. Panic set in because once he ripped an area clean of Carnage, Carnage repaired itself. 

“Wade, come on!” Peter shouted faintly in the background. 

If his boyfriend had faith in him and believe he could fight this thing, then he could. Wrenching the thing off of him he yelled in relief. He fell to the grass breathing hard. 

“Wade!” Peter yelled, getting his attention, “Venom couldn’t be around anything loud!” _Maybe Carnage is the same way._ He wanted to say, but couldn’t find his voice. 

Wade quickly took his phone out of his pocket and went to his music app. He blasted Metallica and threw is phone at the raging beast. It rendered it motionless, almost as if it caused it pain. Wade exhaled in relief. 

“Peter,” He whispered, remembering his boyfriend was hurt. Rushing to him he fell to his knees. Peter sat with his legs tucked behind him, holding his wound. Peter’s hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead.

“Hey, hey, I’m here now.” 

Peter smiled weakly, “Knew you could do it.” He leaned against his boyfriend. 

“Hey, stay with me.” Wade told him once Peter’s head fell forward. 

“I just need to lay down. I’m bleeding…”

Wade helped him lay down and applied pressure to the other man’s wound, making him cry out. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry! Oh man, Petey. I’m so sorry. I’ve treated you like shit these passed few days and I fucking shanked you!”

Peter brought a hand up to Wade’s hand. “It’s okay. It wasn’t you.”

Wade took in how his boyfriend was fighting to stay awake. 

“We need help.” He swallowed thickly. 

“I’m proud of you.” Peter whispered, “I know what it’s like to not have control of yourself.”

Stroking the side of Peter’s face Wade said, “Just stay with me, okay? I can’t lose you again. We’ll get you fixed up and then we’ll go home. We’ll move all things to my place; to our place. We talked about having kids once, we can have as many kids as you want.”

Peter grinned, “Sounds nice.” His eyes closed and Wade shook his lightly, “Oh no, you don’t. I’m not _allowing_ you to leave me!” Wade was crying now, like someone opened the floodgates. 

Suddenly there was blood on Peter’s lips and teeth. Wade wiped it with his thumb, hoping if he wiped it away then it would magically stop. It didn’t. 

Opening his eyes Peter said, “I never stopped,” He took in a deep raspy breath, “Never stopped loving you.”

“Me neither,” Wade took in a shuddered breath, “Come on, baby, please.” Looking around to nowhere in particular he screamed, “Help! Please!”

Peter’s hand began to loosen on his.

“I wanna go home.” Peter cried weakly. 

“Just stay awake and we can go home soon, okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Peter was felt the panic rise in his chest. “I just wanna go home. Let’s go home. Can we go home?”

Wade nodded, “Yeah, we can go home.” He lifted a hand from Peter’s wound and rested it on his cheek. Peter felt the stickiness of his blood on his face. “We’ll go home really soon. I promise. After you heal in a few days we’ll move all your things to my place, so it can be our place, finally.”

Wade was trying to keep it together, but it was no use. Peter wasn’t going to last. He knew that. Peter was dying and he could do nothing to stop it. “No, please, baby, come on. You can fight this. You’ve fought bigger things than this?”

 _Than death? I don’t think so._ Thought Peter. His eyelids were just too heavy now. He wasn’t strong enough to keep them open. 

“Oh no, no, no, no, no,” Wade sobbed, “Please, God, NO!” 

Wade watched Peter closed his eyes and his body went limp, as he breathed his last breath. He lowered in his face and screamed into Peter’s chest. 

 

There was a loud sound behind him, but he didn’t care to look. He killed the best thing that ever happened to him. He sobbed hysterically into Peter’s unmoving chest. 

Steve’s knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Tony stared at his son’s body with an empty look like a mindless zombie. Thor bowed his head, honoring his nephew’s bravery. Hulk moved back and forth like an ape while grunting. Clint held onto Natasha as she cried silent tears. They were too late. 

Suddenly a force hit Wade, startling him as he toppled backwards to his bottom. It was Felicia, or rather Black Cat. 

“Oh Peter, you son of a bitch. You just had to be a hero!” She fumbled with something small in her hands. It was the other vial. Ripping the cork off the top she cupped the back of Peter’s head, lifting him ever so slightly. 

She then proceeded to pour the liquid down his throat before anyone could stop her. There were questions and threats thrown at her, but she ignored them. Her attention was on Peter’s lifeless form. 

“Come on, please work.” She whispered to herself. 

 

It was like floating in an abyss of darkness and no matter how much he clawed and scraped he couldn’t get out. He floated and floated, thinking he would never stop. 

Suddenly there was a bright light; a doorway. His feet finally hit solid ground. The darkness was still all around him, but he stood in the doorway now. He could feel the light; warm and inviting. 

Two people appeared in the doorway. They stood in the light while Peter stood on the other side in the darkness. Peter just about fell to his knees when he saw who they were. 

Swallowing thickly he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He couldn’t form any. The woman smiled sweetly and said, “We’ve been waiting for you a long time, Peter.” There were tears in her eyes. 

“Mom? Dad?” It felt weird calling someone other than Tony dad. 

They nodded. 

“Come with us, son.” Richard held his hand out for his son. 

Peter shook his head, “I have so many questions.”

“We have plenty of time to catch up now.” 

He took in his mother’s words. He knew he should be overjoyed to see them, but these people were basically strangers to him. 

“Oh, we never wanted to leave you, Peter.” She began. 

Richard picked up, “We had to, for your safety. We had every intention on coming back for you so we could be a family again. We just,” He shook his head with a sad smile, “Never got the chance.”

A tightness found its way in his chest and tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head, “I can’t. I have my family, friends, a boyfriend. God, Wade, I can’t leave him. It would kill him. I have to go back.”

“You can’t. Trust us, we tried.” Her voice wavered. “Just please take our hands and we can be together. We’ll answer all your questions. We can be a family again.”

Peter gripped his hair tightly in his hands. “No! I can’t die yet. I have so much I want to do!”

“You died a hero, Peter.” The older man stated, “You helped your boyfriend fight Carnage. Without you he wouldn’t have been able to. Your death wasn’t for nothing.” 

“Please?” His mother whispered, her hand still out towards him. 

He slowly began to reach out for her. He did have so many questions. He had missed his biological parents. 

His and his mother’s fingertips were so close they almost touching, but suddenly he ripped away from her, from them. He was being pulled backwards. 

“It isn’t your time yet, son!” He heard his father call. 

“We love you.” His mother sobbed. 

 

The silence was deafening and just when no one could take any more of it Peter’s body jerked and he began coughing and sputtering, as he rolled onto his side. He gasped for air. Tears poured from his eyes, but he couldn’t let anyone know how much his heart ached. Wincing he said, “Please tell me no one tried to kiss me.”

Before Felicia could hug him Wade shoved her out of the way. He had Peter in his arms, wanting to hug the living day lights out of him, but instead held him like he was handling glass. 

“Oh Petey, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

Bringing up a weak hand he rested it on the spot between Wade’s shoulder blades. “It’s okay. You didn’t have any control. I understand what that’s like. It’s okay.” 

Steve and Tony, Tony out of his suit, fell to their knees, holding their boy as they both cried. Tony didn’t even care who saw. He almost lost his son for good. Steve held the back of Peter’s head, pressing his son closer to his body. He had lost his parents, then Bucky, and then Peggy. He didn’t know what he would have done if he lost his boy too. 

After everyone had taken turns hugging the boy Wade helped him to his feet. Peter’s legs felt like noodles and he wobbled. If it hadn’t been for his boyfriend then he would have fallen back down. 

“You okay?” 

He nodded and Wade held him close and pressed a kiss on his temple. “Let’s go home.”

Peter nodded, leaning his head on Wade’s shoulder. He was tired. He felt as though he’d run a marathon or two with how his legs were so weak

Felicia walked over to them, “You owe me a million bucks, Parker. But I guess, since you’re alive and I still get to see that face of yours it makes up for it.” She stepped forward pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“See ya around.” She began her journey down the sidewalk leading out of the park. 

“Let’s get back to the tower so I can run some tests on you, Kiddo.” Tony said. 

“I – I just want to get in bed.” He mumbled he was physically and mentally exhausted. He didn’t think he could handle too much more. 

Suddenly he was being lifted up in his Pop’s arms. He leaned his head against his Pop’s broad chest and mumbled, “Are you mad I lied again?”

“Are you kidding? You took on Carnage by yourself without even hesitating. When you grow up you’re going to be the best out of _all_ of us.”

Peter grinned and wanted to say, _I am grown up,_ But he didn’t. To his parents, he will always be their little boy. 

 

He got his wish. Wade took him back to his apartment. He helped his boyfriend out of his Spiderman suit. Once Peter was laying in bed in nothing but his boxers Wade sat down on the edge of the bed. He had a wet washcloth cleaning all traces of blood from Peter’s body. 

“You scared me. I don’t know what I would have done if…” He shook his head as if to shake the thought away. 

“I’m here.” Peter reassured him. 

“I’m scared to go to sleep. What if I wake up and you’re…?” What if the serum or whatever it was Felicia gave his boyfriend wore off? What if this is only temporary? Wade didn’t know what he would do if he woke up next to his boyfriend’s lifeless body. 

“You won’t. I’m right here.”

It was quiet for a long time until Peter said, “I saw my parents. My biological parents.”

Wade looked down at him, stalling his movements with the washcloth. Peter kept his cheek against the older man’s chest, “I talked to them. They wanted me to come with them. I was about to. I was going to go with them, but I was…pulled from them. It was the stuff Felicia gave me I guess.” 

Wade didn’t know what to say to all of that. So, he leaned down kissed the other man’s forehead. “Is it selfish of me to say I’m glad you didn’t go?” He swallowed thickly. He’s had the constant lump in his throat all night. The kind of lump you have right before you cry. 

“No,” Peter shook his head, “I’m glad I didn’t go either. I still have a lot I want to do.” He wrapped his thin fingers around Wade’s wrist. “We can start our life together now.”

“Damn right.” Wade said in all seriousness as he leaned down to capture Peter’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I thought of the movie Southpaw when Wade was begging Peter to be okay. For those of you haven't seen it, go and watch it! I actually cried writing this. Going through something like that would be so hard.~


	14. I don't care if you do, ooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey, sorry it's been so long. I just couldn't ever get this chapter out. Anyway, I have wrote, rewrote this chapter so many times and I still don't like it much. I'm sorry.~

They didn’t get to start their lives together just yet. They forgot one very important thing; Taskmaster was still out there somewhere. It’s been a few days since the whole Carnage ordeal. Carnage is safely kept away in SHIELD headquarters, Peter was still trying to get his strength back, and Wade, Wade began having nightmares. Peter guesses it just comes with being possessed by evil goo. Peter even has taken to keeping awake half the night to be ready to wake his boyfriend if he began having a nightmare. After a full week after Carnage you find Peter curled up on the couch with Wade. Wade has hardly let Peter leave his sight. The first day Peter had to literally shove Wade out of the bathroom so he could pee. 

Peter untangled himself from him, making Wade take his attention off the movie. “Gonna make some tea. Want anything?”

Wade shook his head, “No thanks.” He looked back to the movie as Peter wandered into the kitchen. 

His phone buzzed on the counter as he put the kettle on the stove to warm. Picking it up he saw it was a text from Matt. It simply read, _Fury wants to talk to us. Alone._ Letting out a little sigh he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. He didn’t want to sneak around anymore. Taking the kettle off the stove he set it to the side and turned the gas off. He then walked over to Wade. He sat himself down on his lap, straddling him. Wade instantly brought his hands up to rest on Peter’s hips. 

“Um, Matt wants to see me. I was thinking about going over to see him for a little while.”

Wade’s grip tightened ever so lightly. “You still need rest.” He says quickly. 

Peter cupped his face gently, “It’s been a week. I feel fine.”

“Well, I’ll come with you.”

“No,” Peter sighed as he rested his forehead on Wade’s shoulder, “Wade I love you. But you can’t possibly go everywhere I go from now on. What happens when I get a job?”

“You don’t _need_ a job. I have more than enough money to last us until the day we die. I have _millions_ , baby boy.”

“I won’t be gone long.” Peter decided to not get far into the job discussion. It was kind of useless. And he didn’t want it to lead to a fight. 

“Just,” Wade shook his head, “Call me when you get there and when you’re on your way home.” 

“Deal.” Peter bent down and kissed his lips before getting off his lap. He quickly dressed in jeans, and a long sleeved t-shirt. Just as he was slipping into his shoes he looked over at his boyfriend. He sat slumped on the couch, dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked miserable. Peter knew him going away from him for just a little while was going to be torture. 

He went over and kissed him again, “I won’t be gone long. I promise.”

Wade grinned half-heartedly. “Okay.” 

Peter almost text Matt and told him to forget it. He couldn’t possibly leave Wade right now. He knew if Fury wanted Peter and Matt then it had to be serious. But they both told Fury not to send them on any more missions unless it involved Taskmaster. Peter had made it clear he was sticking with SHIELD until Taskmaster was caught. But after what happened with Carnage Peter didn’t think his family or Wade will want him involved. Maybe he can just show up and tell Fury he was done. He’s pretty sure if he’s done then so is Matt. Yeah, he would love to take Taskmaster down, but he died just a week ago and it’s made him think about how short life is. 

He has Wade. He and Wade have plans. 

 

Walking into the conference room at SHIELD he saw Matt sitting down. He turned his attention to Peter when he opened the door. He smiled, which caused Peter to do the same. Seeing Matt’s smile underneath his black glasses was something Peter liked seeing in his friend. 

“Hey Pete.”

“Hi Matt.”

“Feel any urge to eat my brain?” 

Peter rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to his friend. “I was dead like a minute, Matt. I’m not a zombie.” 

Matt chuckled, “How you feeling?”

“I’m good. Wade hardly lets me out of his sight.” 

“How did you get away?”

“Told him I was coming to see you, which wasn’t a lie.” 

Matt’s smile fell, “Yeah. Elektra doesn’t know I’m here either. After the whole,” He made a circle motion with his hand towards Peter, “You know. She’s been on me about quitting. We’ve gotten into some fights recently about it.” He scratched the back of his neck before continuing, “Finally she told she’s pregnant.” 

“What?” Peter asked with a small smile on his face. Did he hear that right?

“Yeah,” Matt smiled, “She’s not too far along and…I’m going to be a dad.” 

“Matt, that’s so great. Congratulations.”

“I really think I’m done with all this, Peter.” He gestured to the room around them, “I have a kid on the way, I’m getting older. I just want to be with my family.”

Peter nodded even though he knew Matt couldn’t see him, “Yeah, dying was a wake up call as crazy as that sounds. I’m young and I want to have a normal life with Wade and my family. And if I so happen to be walking home one night and I see someone trying grab an old ladies purse then I might just have to help, but I’m done with SHIELD.”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, so, we’re retiring?”

“We’re retiring.”

Fury came in a few minutes later with some documents in hand.

“Fury, before we get into it, uh, Matt and I have something to say.”

Fury sat the documents down on the table, “Which is?”

“We’re done.” Matt stated leaning back in his chair. 

“We don’t want to have anything to do with SHIELD anymore.”

“Damn,” he said under his breath, “Well, that’s it for this meeting then. You can go.”

“That’s it?” Peter asked astonished. 

Fury nodded, “Yeah, you two did some excellent work and you will be missed here.” 

Neither man could believe they were going to be let go this easily. There had to be a catch. There’s always a catch. 

“Um,” Peter stood, hands on the table, “I guess this is it then.”

“Yepp.”

Matt stood as well, cane in hand, “We won’t be seeing you, I guess.”

“Oh, you will.”

Before they could question it Fury said, “I have no doubt our paths will cross again.”  
There was no point in arguing with him. He walked around the table shook both of their hands. “Good day gentlemen.” He then left the room.

Matt scrunched his face in confusion, “Did that just happen?” 

 

As Peter walked home he couldn’t help but love the feeling of relief that flooded his chest. In fact when he walked through the door Wade instantly pushed himself up from the couch and made his way over to him. 

“Hey, you weren’t gone that-” Peter silenced him by cupping his face and kissing him hard. Moving his hands down to clutch his boyfriend’s shoulders he lifted himself up. Wade put his hands behind Peter’s thighs, holding him. 

Wade walked forward, trapping the younger man between himself and the door. Breaking away Wade panted, “What was that for?”

“I’m just happy.” He pressed their lips together again. 

Wade broke free again, “Did something happen?”

“No,” Peter grinned. He just felt so relieved. 

“Talk to me.”

“I went to SHIELD.”

Wade stepped away from his boyfriend, Peter’s feet hit the floor, “What?”

“Just listen to me. I-”

“No! I’m tired of you sneaking around all the time! I want you to be honest with me! And may I remind you, you died last week!” He scolded. 

“Wade, I know! Just listen! Matt and I went to SHIELD. Yes, we did get called in, but we decided that before Fury even spoke to us that we’re done.” He shook his head, “No more SHIELD.” 

“Really?”

Peter nodded, “I just want to be with you.” 

Wade hurried over to him, maybe grabbing his face a bit too roughly and smashing their lips together. Walking them backwards until Peter’s back hit the door with a loud THUMP! Tongues battled for dominance and Wade grinded his crotch against the younger man’s, eliciting moans from both of them. 

Later that evening Peter lay in bed besides his sleeping boyfriend. He was going to miss SHIELD to a certain extent, going to miss fighting alongside Matt, and going to miss the thrill of it all. SHIELD had been a big part of his life for three years. It was hard to just walk away from it. But Peter valued his life with Wade and his family so much more. 

Wade shifted beside, making Peter glance over. His boyfriend was tossing ever so lightly, a frown on his face which only meant that that the older man was having a nightmare. Gently laying a hand on his boyfriend’s arm he shook him. “Wade.” 

Wade woke with a small gasp. He propped himself up on his arms.

“Hey,” Peter said softly rubbing his back. “It’s okay. We’re both okay.”

Wade looked down at the bed, shame creeping its ugly head into Wade’s body. Peter couldn’t understand why he was so shameful about having nightmares. Peter had them after Venom. And everyone has nightmares. It’s normal. 

“Sorry I woke you.” Wade mumbled.

“You didn’t.” Peter leaned over and placed a kiss on Wade’s cheek. “Come on, lay back down.” He gently pushed his boyfriend down. 

“Lay with me.” Wade sounded a bit desperate and Peter wished he could fix that. Wade acted as though peter was going to get up and leave. Nonetheless Peter lay next to the older man. Wade pulled him as close as humanly possible. 

 

A few days later Peter told Wade he had some things to take care of in the city, promising it had nothing to do with SHIELD. Wade drilled him about it until Peter finally said it was a surprise. That seemed to quiet that mercenary. The surprise was in fact a job interview. But of course he didn’t tell Wade that. He told Wade he would meet him at his parents for lunch. He quickly ducked inside the Daily Bugle and made his way to the front desk. An elderly woman sat behind the desk, flipping through an erotic romance novel. Peter cleared his throat to get her attention. She held up a finger, signaling him to wait. She finished the page she was on before saving her page and setting it aside. 

“How may I help you?”

“I’m here to see Mr. Jameson. I have a -”

“Do you have an appointment?” Her voice was scratchy from years of smoking. But that didn’t stop her from fixing her hair up big and wearing a shade of red lipstick that was just not right for her. 

“Yes ma’am. My name is -”

“Name please.” 

Peter bit his lip. “Peter Parker.” 

“Oh yes. 11 o’clock. Floor 12.” 

“Thank you.” She was already back to reading and waved him off rudely. 

Up on the 12th floor Peter walked to the back where Mr. Jameson’s office was. The secretary was young and pretty with dark brown hair. Her hair was cut up to her chin and she had bangs. She smiled sweetly at him, “Can I help you?”

Peter was relieved. At least not everyone was rude in this building. 

“I have an appointment with Mr. Jameson.” 

“Oh, Peter, right?”

The young man nodded. 

“Okay, just a sec.” She pressed the button to the intercom. “Sir?”

“What?” A gruff voice yelled back. 

“Peter Parker is here for his interview.” 

“Who?”

“Peter Parker. He is here for the photographer position.” 

“Ah, send him in!” 

Peter was nervous, but hearing the hate in his possible boss's voice made him even more so. He wished he had told Wade he was going to a job interview today. Wade would have had some encouraging words for him. he would have kissed Peter to help him feel better. But no, Peter just _had_ to surprise him. 

Smiling she stood and led him to the door to her boss’s office. She opened the door. Peter saw a man with black hair, gray towards the bottom, and a matching mustache. He was yelling at someone on the phone. “I don’t care if they got robbed! It’s not a story. How many? You don’t say? NO! That’s stupid! I’m surrounded by idiots!”

Whispering the secretary said, “I’m Betty, by the way. Don’t let him intimidate you. He can just be a grouch sometimes.” 

She then shut the door and Peter wished she could have stayed. She was nice. 

Jameson slammed the phone down and looked up, “Well, show me what you got!” 

Peter stepped forward and held out the manila folder towards the older man. He snatched it out of Peter’s hands. He took the pictures out. 

“Crap, crap, crap, double crap.” Peter's confidence was slowly dwindling down to nothing. He stopped at one. It was one Peter took when he was dressed as Spiderman, he was hanging upside down by a banister in a warehouse. “Eh, pretty decent.” Jameson says, but in reality thinking the picture was amazing. He sat that one down on his desk and continued. There were a few of his family, Thor swinging his hammer backwards, Captain America about to toss his shield like a Frisbee, Hawkeye with his bow drawn. He flipped through him, hardly glancing at them. 

“Do you have anymore of Spiderman?”

“Um, yeah. I do actually. On my flash drive.” He dug around in his pocket. “May I?”

Jameson nodded and scooted his desk chair back from his computer. Peter walked around his desk and plugged the drive into the man’s computer. He opened a file of all the pictures he took of Spiderman. 

“How the hell did you get these?” Jameson asked in awe as he scooted back up to the computer, going through every one. 

“Just lucky, I guess.” 

“Alright, if you keep bringing me pictures like these, then you got a job.” 

“Are you serious?” He hadn’t expected the interview to go like this. 

“Yepp. You’re hired. Now get out of my office.” 

“When do I start?”

“Betty will help with that.” 

 

Betty gave Peter his hours and any other information he would need. When Peter was finished she shook his hand. “I’m glad you were hired. I didn’t like any of the other guys that came in.”

“Thanks Betty. I can’t wait to start.” 

 

It was close to noon when he made it to the tower. As soon as the doors slid open to his parents’ floor he spotted his pop cooking lunch, his dad messing with tablet at the bar, the rest of the Avengers were in the living room. Wade was leaning against the other side of the counter talking to Steve. 

He pushed himself of the counter, “Hey babe.” 

Peter couldn’t contain his excitement. He quickly ran to his boyfriend, throwing himself at him. Wade stumbled back, “Whoa! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Guess what!” He said looking up at his boyfriend with a huge smile. 

Wade grinned widely, “What?”

“I had a job interview today!”

“You what?” 

“You did?” Steve asked, “What kind of job Peter?”

“I got the job for the photographer at the Daily Bugle.” 

There were raises from his family. But what he wanted was Wade’s approval. The silence Wade was giving him was deafening. Finally a huge a smile broke out across his face, “My boyfriend has a job.” 

Peter smiled as Wade kissed him. 

During dinner Peter got a phone call. He stood up and off to the side. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Right now? No, that’s fine. Thanks Betty. See you soon.”

“I have to go.” He stated when he return to the table. 

“Where?” Wade questioned, not really happy about his boyfriend leaving him. 

“To the Bugle.” Peter leaned down, resting his hand on the arm of Wade’s chair. “I’ll be home later.” 

“Okay.” Wade pressed their lips together. “Be careful. Have fun.”

Peter chuckled as he stood. “I’ll try. My boss is kind of a dick.”

“Language!” Steve scolded. 

“Sorry, Pops. Wade is rubbing off on me.”

“There’s a double meaning to that!” Wade joked, kind of. 

Tony, leaning back in his chair, said, “Did not need to hear that, Wilson. Bye kiddo. Enjoy yourself and for Gosh sakes watch your language!” 

That earned chuckles from Clint and Natasha. 

“What time will you be home?” Wade wondered as Peter shrugged on his jacket. 

“I have no idea. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home. Love you. Bye.”

“Love you too. Be careful!” 

 

When Peter stepped foot onto the floor he would be working on he was met by people running around, papers flying all over the place. 

Betty shuffled over to him in her black heels. “Oh Pete. I’m so glad you’re here!” She greeted him as if he were an old friend. “Jameson is on the prowl! Hurry, come here.” She grabbed his hand pulled him over to a room on the far side of the floor. 

Inside were two men. One was tall, with dark skin; the other was short, pale and wore thick black glasses. They looked up when they entered, “Guys, this is Peter Parker, the new photographer.” 

“Wait, a minute,” The short one said shaking his head in disbelief, “ _This_ is the new photographer? He’s just a kid!” 

“I’m 21, dude.” Peter said. 

“Oh, good, _Dude_ ,” He threw his back and mouthed, _why me?_

“Ignore Hoffman,” The taller man said coming forward, and holding his hand out, “Name’s Joseph Robertson. You can call me Robbie.” 

Peter shook his hand firmly, “Peter Parker, nice to meet you.” 

“You must be good if Jameson hired you. Let’s see what you got.” 

Peter stepped forward and handed a folder to Hoffman as he plugged his USB into the computer. He turned the projector on, letting the first picture blow up huge.

“These are pretty good, Peter.” Robbie said hanging him back the folder.

Peter took it from him and in return gave him the remote to the projector. The dark skinned man began to flip through those. “This one. Let’s use this one.” He said after a while. It was of Spiderman swinging around Times Square. It was a clear shot.

“Oh yes, I like that one.” Betty agreed. 

“Yeah, sure whatever makes Jameson sorta happy.” Hoffman stated. 

Jameson burst into the room ranting and raving a few moments later. 

_Speak of the devil_ , Peter thought. 

“What the hell have you lazy asses been doing? I told you to get me a picture of Spiderman! Front page material!”

Robbie, used to his boss’ rants over the years, merely handed the picture over to him. He snatched it from him and skimmed over it. “Yeah, this will work. The headline; Manhattan’s Menace Strikes Again!” 

Peter frowned and was about to stand up for Spiderman when Robbie beat him to it. “Jameson, Spiderman is a _hero_.”

“NO! He’s a menace, a fiend! And the city needs to know!” He then left, slamming the door shut loudly behind him. 

“Nothing you say about Spiderman can change that man’s mind about him.” Robbie muttered under his breath. “Well, let’s get this to print. Come on Peter, I’ll show you around.” 

Peter followed the dark skinned man out of the room, passed office cubicles and through another set of doors. They went down a long hallway before stopping at the last door on the right. An old man with graying hair and a matching mustache sat behind a desk. He wore huge glasses. 

“Hey Stan. This is the new photographer.” 

“Hey!” Peter smiled. “I know you. You live in my boyfriend’s apartment building.” 

The man stood with a grin, “Yes, I remember you. Peter, right?”

Peter smiled, “Yes sir. Nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, son. What do you have for me Robbie?” 

Robbie handed over Peter’s picture. Stan looked it over, lifting up his glasses. “Great photo.” He commented, impressed. 

“Thank you.”

“And the headline?”

“Manhattan’s Menace Strikes Again.” Robbie said with a sigh. 

“Oh boy.” Stan said exasperatedly. 

“Well, let me get to this then. Drop by and talk to me sometimes Peter.” 

“Will do, sir.” Peter said with a nod. 

Robbie showed Peter around and introduced him to everyone along the way. Peter was beyond happy. He got the job he always wanted and everyone was friendly minus Jameson and the lady at the front desk. But there are people like that wherever you go in the world. It’s a part of life. Even they couldn’t ruin how happy Peter felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I had to throw Stan Lee in there again. He turned 93 a couple of days ago! Again, SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER!~

**Author's Note:**

> ~Please, please, please tell me if you liked it or not....I'm really weary of this.~


End file.
